


Padfoot VS Moony

by haze1982



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze1982/pseuds/haze1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moony is studying for his OWLs in the common room when Sirius joins him for a chat. The young couple makes a bet and the stakes are high. Which one will win? Can they last a week upholding their challenges? Never underestimate your opponent. RL/SB slash ...Rating M for possible future chapters. Marauder Era." <br/>Over on the Fanfic site, I have Padfoot VS Moony which seems to be doing rather well. I am doing a few 'bonus' chapters for more risque situations over on this site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

Gryffindor Tower

Remus chewed his lower lip while he wrote his essay for Transfiguration. He furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes as he was in deep contemplation. He pulled his book closer to him, running his free hand through his hair and traced the quill over the diagram showing the proper wand motions. If he could get through his O.W.L.s, he could possibly enjoy the coming summer and time with his boyfriend. It was only January but young Lupin never thought it too early to start studying. He scratched the last paragraph for his homework and laid down the grey quill. Bringing his hands up to his face, he rubbed the heels of his hands to his exhausted blue eyes.

The fire crackling in the common room was very soothing and he was surprised that he was the only one still there. He cracked an eye open and noticed that it was growing close to ten. With a yawn and stretching his arms out, he closed his books and piled them on top of each other with his work neatly. He smoothed out his dark grey sweater and black trousers. He took another moment before he rose and laid his forehead on the table. At least tomorrow was Sunday and he could definitely use the sleep. He closed his eyes for a second longer and tensed slightly, feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders rubbing them tenderly.

"Mr. Moony, you are attempting suicide by homework," Sirius said as he leaned down to kiss the top of the tawny haired lad's head.

"After five years, I think that I'm safe from death by homework. I don't think I've ever seen you crack open a book," Remus said, realizing it was Sirius behind him.

"I open books, love."

"Opening them to draw obscene pictures is hardly studying."

"I'm very serious. At any rate, you're bloody brilliant and that Transfiguration essay isn't due for another two weeks."

Remus leaned his head forward while Sirius kneaded away his tension. He moaned softly and swallowed a bit, closing his eyes.

"I have to make time for things I'm not brilliant at."

"Oh? Such as?" He beamed with pride at how relaxed the slender boy in his hands became.

"Potions. I truly hope that one day I can leave that class without nearly blowing a hole straight through the bloody floor."

"Potions? It's not that bad."

"You don't receive threatening glares from Slughorn because you blow up cauldrons after adding three snake fangs instead of two. I think you, Evans, and Snape are probably his favorites. Well, you would be if you didn't continually try throw ingredients in Snape's cauldron when you get too bored."

"I'm never bored. I find ways of keeping myself amused. And anyways, Snivellus is hardly brilliant. He keeps that hooked nose in that cauldron. No wonder he's always sniffling."

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He looked up at Sirius standing over him, "You can't give credit where it's due, can you? The guy's not that bad."

"The greasy bat? Right, Moons. You've definitely been studying too hard."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"I study in just the right amount in order to get high marks in my classes."

Sirius shook his head and removed his hands from Remus' shoulders. He stepped to the other side of the table and grabbed a chair, turning it around, and straddled it with his elbows on the back. He arched a brow at his mate.

"You need to loosen up, love."

"And you need to be more involved in your work and not joke so much."

Sirius tilted his head and replied, "I bet you couldn't go one week without having your nose buried in a book."

"I bet you couldn't go a week without calling Snape "Snivellus" or pranking someone."

"Really, now?"

Remus stood up and grabbed his books, holding them under his right arm. He nodded and started walking towards the stairs to go up to their dorm room.

"Yes. Really."

Sirius walked beside him and thought for a moment. He reached forward as Remus put a foot on the first step and grabbed him by the collar of his grey cardigan.

"You're on."

"I'm on what?"

"The bet."

Remus tilted his head to the side and turned around, looking down at Sirius.

"What bet?"

"I bet that you can't go a week without studying like a madman. I accept your wager that I can't go a week without calling Snape "Snivellus" or pranking anyone. I could definitely pull it off," Sirius said arrogantly.

Remus stared at Sirius and smirked. He had one rule when it came to gambling. If the bet was a sure win, then he would take them. For Sirius Orion Black to go even a day without berating the dark Slytherin or causing grief with a prank was implausible. He arched a brow and stood to his full height. He tapped his long, delicate fingers on the book he held close to his heart thoughtfully.

"That means you can't even arrange pranks with the rest of us Marauders. You have to sit out any plans. And, you have to be civil to Severus."

"I have to be civil? How can I be nice.."

"Not nice. Civil. No snide remarks to him. No pranks. Nothing for an entire week. That's seven days, one hundred sixty eight hours, and ten thousand eighty seconds."

Remus' eyebrows went up to his hairline as he announced the details animatedly and rose to his tiptoes.

"Blimey. That's a long time and how did you know those calculations?"

"I'm good with numbers," Remus said with a wink.

"Okay. That means that, aside from homework, you can't close yourself up in books for tests that aren't even scheduled yet. You only get to do the homework that is assigned for that week and you have to actually have fun. When we plan something entertaining, you have to join us."

"But you can't do pranks, remember?"

Sirius waved him off and chuckled, "You can have fun without pranking, love."

Remus leaned against the wall and kept his eyes glued on Sirius.

"All right. What if I win?"

"If you win, then I'm your slave for a week. If I win, you're mine."

"I'm already yours, Padfoot."

"But you have to do anything I say, when I say it. Same goes if you win."

Remus took a step closer and whispered in his ear, "Anything?"

Sirius gasped and nodded slowly.

"Anything."

"Are you sure you want to bet against me, Padfoot?"

"Yes, I am. I am definitely sure of it, Mr. Moony." Sirius stared deep into Remus' blue eyes and held out his hand. Moony took Padfoot's hand and shook it, then raised it to his lips. He gave the back of his lover's hand a kiss with a wicked gleam in his eye.

He answered, "You're on, love."

"You're going down, Moony."

"The time is now 10:15. The bet starts at Midnight tonight and ends next week at this time. Sunday morning at exactly midnight. It ends if, and when, the other person breaks."

"I have less than two hours to do a prank, then."

Remus arched a brow at his mischievous lover. Sirius grinned at him and waved his wand hand, performing a silent spell.

"I'm going to win this one, Remus. You will be at my mercy. No doubt about it."

"We shall see, won't we?" Remus grinned. He leaned in to give Sirius a quick peck on the lips and turned to make his way up to their room. He smirked to himself with one thought: Never underestimate your opponent.

Sirius ran up the stairs to catch up with Remus and lifted his hand back, slapping Moony sharply across the seat of his black trousers.

"Prepare to be my slave!"

He laughed as he raced Moony to the dorm room. When they entered, James and Peter sat on their bed playing a game of Wizard Chess and looked up at the their mates. Remus glared at Sirius as he threw his books on the bed and rubbed the sting from his backside. He had his back turned to them as he kicked off his shoes and heard the three boys laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know what kind of kinky game you two have going on but really. You shouldn't be so open about it," Prongs said through his laughter.

Remus turned around and narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Wormtail pointed at the full length mirror and laughed, "Your back."

The werewolf walked to the mirror and turned around, arching his neck to try to see what was so amusing. His eyes widened at the words: "I'm Sirius Black's Hopeless Love Slave and Naughty Wolf".

"Padfoot! That's my favorite cardigan!"

Sirius fell back into his bed giggling like a maniac. Remus threw off his grey cardigan and sauntered over to Sirius' bed. He leaned down and whispered softly into the older boy's ear, "In one week, we'll see exactly who's the slave." Remus gave him a teasing bite on his neck, making Sirius shudder.

"Guys! Mates! Get a room. Another room besides this one," Prongs cried out and Wormtail covered his eyes.

Remus shook his head and went to his trunk to retrieve his pyjamas and toiletries, heading to the bathroom. He turned around and blew a kiss to Sirius with his wand hand and winked before disappearing behind the door. James and Peter snickered under their hands. Sirius furrowed his brow and stared at them.

"What?"

They pointed to his t-shirt and he looked down at it. He groaned at the words: "Remus Lupin is my Master and I am his bad boy." He bowed his head and sighed.

"This is going to be a very long week," Sirius said while he slipped the shirt off and reached in his own trunk. He withdrew his own pyjamas and closed the curtains around his bed to get changed.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two up to anyways, Padfoot?" Prongs asked.

"We have a friendly gamble going on. I can't perform or plan any pranks for a week. I have to be civil to Snivellus and can't call him that nickname either," he explained and opened the curtains, resting his head on the soft pillows.

"You just did. I guess you lost, huh?" Wormtail smirked.

"It doesn't officially start until midnight."

"What about Moony?" Prongs tilted his head as he moved his next piece across the chess board.

"He can't be a complete bookworm for a week and can only do assignments that are due this week. None of that staying in the library for all hours of the day. He has to actually have fun. He won't last a day, I assure you."

Wormtail stared at the board and moved his next piece, watching as soon as he lifted his hand the Knight crashing down on his Rook.

"Bad move there, Wormy. So, what you betting on? Who wins what?" Prongs asked while making his next move.

"Whoever loses becomes the slave of the winner for a week."

"Moony's going to win, you know?"

Wormtail looked up at James as he slid his piece into the next square and nodded.

"Oh, ye of little faith. I will have Moony begging for mercy. He doesn't stand a chance," Sirius said, stretching out across his own bed.

Prongs smirked to himself and moved the final piece to win the game, watching as he captured Wormtail's King and his Queen demolishing Wormtail's piece. Peter lowered his head and sighed.

"Peter?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Put me down for ten galleons saying Moony wins."

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "You're betting against me?"

They watched as Moony padded back into the room and nestled under the duvet. He looked at the time and decided to get in one more hour of reading his Potion's book.

"Better make it twenty, Pete," Prongs said with a grin.

TBC~


	2. Scared Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bet continues....

Chapter 2:

When Remus was a young boy, his mother sat him in the quaint sitting room with books as high as mountains around them. She started teaching him at the young age of two how to read by spending countless hours demonstrating how the imagination is quite a powerful instrument. Before the insanity of having to deal with a full moon, he solely concentrated on one thing and it was the games that he and his parents would play. His favorite story to read was, and still is, Peter Pan. I will never tell anyone that secret, so help me Merlin. He and his mother would act the scenes and he would be play the part of Pan. Jumping across the bed whilst wielding a meter stick his Father fashioned down to fit his small hand and in the shape of a sword, he would save Wendy from the notorious Captain Hook. He and his father would duel while his mother would encourage the young Remus to save her from the wicked pirate.

The world of books and endless adventures were his saving grace for numerous years. He only had to go a week without having his nose buried into one. He had to have fun. Books were fun but not this week. I can do this. I'll beat Sirius. However, old habits die hard. It was very much akin to those labeled chocoholics. Of course, he was that as well and he thanked the stars above that Sirius hadn't dared that of him. He could do this. He knew he could. He thought he could. Sunday would be the most difficult. It was a day to do anything he wished. Escaping into a world of imagination was his normal routine and what he wished. He sighed as walked through the large doors to meet up with his friends and boyfriend.

So, why continually mutter that he could to himself as he walked to the Great Hall for breakfast this morning? Possibly to convince himself more than anyone else.

He kept his gambler face on as he took his seat beside Sirius and smiled towards Peter and James. Sirius leered at him like the bloody Cheshire Cat.

"So, what are your plans today? Any good books to read? Homework?" Sirius asked while he scooped himself a serving of eggs and offering the ladle to Remus.

"You won't defeat me that easily, Padfoot. I'm sure I can find something to do today," Remus replied and helped himself to some of the fluffy scrambled eggs. He looked up as he noted Severus walking casually towards the Slytherin table. Remus eyed him and then looked at Sirius. Sirius was staring at Severus casually and clenched his jaw. Remus smirked to himself when Severus stopped to look at Black. Maybe I'll be able to do some reading today after all.

"Is there a basis as to why your vision is transfixed on me, Black?"

Remus lifted his elbow onto the table and rested his chin on the back of his hand, watching the scene intently.

"I was merely looking behind you, Sn-" Remus' ears perked. Oh, good. Good. There is this section in my Defense text I wished to read, "Snape. But good morning to you. It's wonderful to see you bright eyed and bushy tailed this fine day."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the wavy haired boy and curled his lip. He shook his head, "Keep your eyes on something aside from me. Incorrigible git."

Sirius took in a deep breath and clenched his jaw. James and Peter swallowed hard as they watched. Normally, they would say something but they were curious as how the events would play.

"Thank you, Severus, for your recommendation. I'll turn my attentions to my eggs. You should try them as they are quite delicious," Sirius said with the most charming smile he could possibly muster.

Severus waved his hand in the air and turned heel to take his seat at the Slytherin Table.

"I'll be damned..." James' eyes widened in shock and dropped his fork. He thought for minute if he had any hopes of retracting which boy to put his precious galleons on.

Remus shook his head and chuckled to himself. "I never would have believed it had I not been a witness. Impressive, love."

"Scared yet?" Sirius teased.

"Oh, we have a full week to go. I'm not surrendering."

"We'll see about that," Sirius said with a wink. He ghosted his fingers over Remus' thigh under the table. Remus took in a deep breath and shuddered.

"If you two could stop molesting one another with your eyes, I would like to say that I'd like to do our traditional second Sunday of January prank," James said and rolled his eyes.

"When has that become a tradition?" Remus asked.

"Since," James said while looking at his wrist watch, "about fifteen seconds ago."

Remus shook his head and listened while James continued speaking, "Right. We have to plan it out very delicately. Any ideas?"

Peter looked thoughtfully and Remus continued eating, not having much of an interest in the conversation. Sirius noticed his lack of attention and smirked. If he just stayed perfectly quiet, Remus would have no hand in the prank whatsoever and he'd secure the bet. Sirius stilled his features and turned back to his breakfast. James sipped on his drink.

"Remus? Aren't you supposed to have fun as part of your end of the bet? You got any ideas?" Peter broke them all out of their thoughts. Sirius tilted his head and kicked him under the table, looking at him exasperatedly with a mumble of prat.

Remus shook his head. "No need to kick Wormtail. Thank you. I nearly forgot." His cheeky grin spread over his face and he tapped his finger thoughtfully to his lips. Sirius stole a deep sigh... Well, shit.

Remus chewed on his lower lip as he thought of every book he'd ever read. Sirius pouted at the deliberation of having to sit this one out. As much as Remus used his books to escape, pranks were Sirius' escape mechanism.

"I have this one idea," Remus offered.

Pleasantly surprised, James tilted his head and motioned for the lanky boy to continue. Sirius tried to keep his tongue still. He already had a thousand ideas for pranks running through his head and he didn't want his brain filter to malfunction into divulging them.

"We could use levitation charms or spells to have a bit of fun," Remus said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"What would we use them for, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, you wish to join?" Remus grinned.

"No, of course not. I was merely curious is all."

"Really, though. What do we use them for?" James asked.

Remus pulled the sleeves of his cardigan up. He retrieved his wand from the pocket and levitated a bowl of peaches in front of them.

"Mr. Moony. Are you suggesting a food fight in the early hours on an idle Sunday?" Prongs grinned.

"I do believe I am, Mr. Prongs."

Sirius whimpered, "I can't even toss one piece of food?"

"I'm afraid not, Pads. After all, I can't leisurely read one sentence in a book or complete one essay that's not due this week, can I?"

"Not fair."

Remus winked at him, "You could always admit defeat." Remus lifted the bowl of peaches a bit higher.

"Never," Sirius said with a huff and the next thing he felt was a bowl of the peaches being dumped on his head. James sniggered and levitated a giant bowl of porridge over towards the Slytherin table and dumped it on Severus' black hair. The young boy stood up shouting, "POTTER!"

Lucius and Bellatrix looked at Severus and then towards James. They unsheathed their wands and sent two giant platters towards the Marauders, dumping it on their heads. Peter stood up and, being from the Muggle household that he originated from, he found it more resourceful to pick up the food. He grabbed a handful of hash browns and catapulted them towards the Ravenclaw table. In less than a minute, the entire Great Hall erupted into a war-zone. Potter eyed Lily grimacing and looking at the boys reproachfully.

Severus wiped the porridge from his eyes and took out his wand. He elevated the platter of eggs towards Sirius and announced loudly, "You like these eggs so much! Take a closer look at them!"

Ah, hell no. This was not happening. Sirius stood up and reached for his wand. Remus dodged a heap of food flying towards him in time to see his boyfriend. Remus felt a twinge of a smile forming on his lips. Sirius glared at Remus when their eyes met and shook his head. He wiped the food from his face. It took every ounce of self restraint he had not to plow the tawny haired boy with a face full of strawberry jam. He took a deep breath and smiled from ear to ear. He leaned over and whispered in Remus' ear amongst the insanity, "It'll take more than this to beat me, dear." With a sly wink and leaving a soft kiss on Remus' cheek, he simply stood to his full height and sauntered out of the Great Hall. For once, Sirius was not the guilty party or even a participant in the prank. Remus' eyes widened as he stood between Peter and James. For a moment, he thought he actually may lose. He was broken out of his trance, not even aware the food fight stopped, when Professor McGonagall stood in front of the three boys. Her lips pursed in a thin line and her eyes demonstrated one of her infamous glares as she reprimanded the boys.

"Detention with Filch in exactly one hour Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Pettigrew. You will clean yourselves and then report back here to clean the entire Great Hall from top to bottom. I am ashamed of all three of you. I am also shocked to say that even Mr. Black had sense enough not to participate in such tomfoolery. Such horrid and naughty behavior will not be tolerated."

The three boys nodded their heads and Remus swallowed hard. After order was restored, the Great Hall cleared and the boys went to clean themselves up. They had a lot of work to do this morning that could last well into the afternoon.

After their detention was served, the three Marauders made their way back to their dorm that afternoon. Peter and James collapsed onto their own beds with a groan. Filch had ordered them to clean every blasted nook and cranny in the Great Hall. They weren't allowed use of any magic and wands were only returned to them after working until the mid-afternoon hours.

Remus popped his neck and rested a hand on the small of his back. He was exhausted and strolled over to his bed. He wanted nothing more to stretch out across the inviting mattress and attempt to relax. He pulled the curtains back and thought that the punishment he served had caused him to experience severe hallucinations. He blinked at the sight before him. Sirius Orion Black, the boy who utilized books to even out the legs of his stool in Charms class, was resting his back on Remus' pillows against the headboard with Remus' book in his lap. He eyed what the boy was reading and arched an eyebrow.

"Padfoot? Are you reading?"

"Well, my eyes are moving along the sentences. I am taking the information and storing it in my mind which makes pictures in my head. I do believe that's what they call 'using your imagination'."

"Are you reading Peter Pan?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. I saw it in your bookshelf and it looked interesting. This Barrie person who wrote it isn't bad."

Remus sighed and laid on his stomach next to Sirius. He looked up at Sirius' grey eyes which were trained on every word of the story. He actually looked... studious. He was a bit taken back by the choice of book. "What made you choose that one?"

Sirius shrugged and smiled a bit, "I don't know. We never had these sort of books in The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Muggle things, you see?"

Remus nodded and rested his forehead into his pillows. He shut his eyes tight and a small whimper escape his pouting lips. I am doomed. Sirius cast his eyes down at Remus with a faint smirk. He watched him arch his back and heard a soft whimper.

"Filch overwork you, love?"

"Mmhmm."

"He is a right bastard."

Sirius picked up his book-marker; well, Remus' book-marker, and held his place. He placed the book on the nightstand and moved to his knees beside Remus' tired body. Sirius moved his hands over the deep purple t-shirt to smooth it out and worked his thumbs into Remus' tight muscles. He watched as the thinner boy melted under his compassionate ministrations.

"Moony?" Sirius said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Good prank."

Remus smiled and rested his right cheek on the pillow, looking up at Sirius. "Good choice of book." If I do lose, it wouldn't be that bad being Sirius' slave if he massages me like this for an entire week. He slowly closed his eyes and felt himself slipping into a deep slumber.

TBC~~


	3. Moony Seeks Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own the HP Characters, of course.

#########

Sirius cracked his eyes open and nuzzled into Remus' shoulder. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he noticed it was barely five in the morning. He hadn't remembered changing out of his clothes nor Remus leaving his side, yet they both were in their pyjamas. Remus must have had a hand in that, he thought. He leaned up and kissed the sleeping boy's nose. Remus looked into Sirius' deep grey eyes and a slow grin spread across his face.

"Good morning, love." Remus nuzzled into his pillow and turned over on his side.

"Morning. Sorry I took up part of your bed."

"That is something you should never apologize for," Remus whispered and pulled him closer. "We must have been knackered. I used magic to change your clothes. Didn't want to wake you. You actually looked innocent."

"Me? I'd have to be asleep for that, huh?"

"Bloody well right," Remus smiled as he whispered. He didn't want to wake up his other two mates.

"Let's sleep here all day and not move."

"Well, we really should go to classes. Potions today and all. But we could definitely use a few extra hours."

"So responsible and that's how I know I'm going to win."

"I still have to go to classes. That wasn't part of the bet."

"Hmph."

"Let's not talk about that for a few moments, Pads. In fact," Remus said as he leaned over to kiss Sirius. "Let's use our lips for something more pleasurable."

"I agree, Moony."

Remus hooked his leg around Sirius' calves and pulled him closer. He gently traced the outline of Sirius' jaw before kissing him deeply, cupping his cheek as he moved his lips against his lover's. Sirius whimpered softly while Remus' tongue explored his mouth. He looked up at Remus with glassy eyes and a wicked smile. Moony's hand explored under Sirius' sleeping shirt, grabbing his shoulder and pulled him closer and wrapped his leg around him tighter to trap him...not that Sirius had any intentions of escaping. Remus pulled back and caressed Sirius lovingly.

"You're such a naughty boy," Sirius said with an impish grin.

"I learned from the best," Remus replied with a wink.

"Well, did I ever teach you this?" Sirius moved over and held Remus' wrists above his head with one hand. Remus laid on his back and stared into Padfoot's eyes. Sirius ceased control and kissed Remus' lips hungrily, making the thinner boy whimper and writhe under him. He smirked against Remus' lips at the reaction. Sirius moved his hand down Remus' side, ghosting his fingers against the pale flesh. He rested his free hand upon the werewolf's hip and moved his hand to grasp hold of his bottom cheek. Remus lifted his hips upwards and moaned. When Sirius squeezed a bit firmer, Remus' eyes widened and he blushed crimson red. He felt his own heart racing. Sirius pulled back for a moment and arched a brow.

"Are you all right, love?"

"Y-ye-yes," Remus whispered softly.

"Don't worry, Moonbeam. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."

"I-I'm sorry, Sirius. I-" Remus stuttered and closed his eyes.

Sirius released Remus' wrists and moved his hand off his hip, pulling him in closer and held him against his chest. "You have nothing to apologize for. We go at your pace and I will not do anything until you're ready, Remus."

"You must think I'm such a prude."

"Course not. I think you're very sexy and all mine," Sirius said as he pulled Remus in tighter. "You're very much worth the wait, love."

"It's not that I don't want to. I-I mean, you're great and I do love you. I ju-jus-"

Sirius put his pointer finger against Remus' lips and spoke to him gently, "When you're ready to make love, we will. Not before then, I promise. I can wait. Now, let's just cuddle a few more hours until we absolutely have to mix potions."

Remus relaxed and curled up against Sirius, putting his ear against the other boy's heart. Sirius ran his fingers through the soft, brown hair and smiled gently. He set the alarm to awaken them in an hour and fell asleep with Remus close to him. He whispered, "I love you too, Remmy."

#############

Sirius and Remus took their seats side by side in Potion's after breakfast. Remus started to get his books and parchment ready to copy the notes from the board. He looked up as Professor Slughorn moved into the room and started writing the notes on the board for today's potion to brew. Slughorn turned around and held up his hands, clearing his throat while the class started to prepare the ingredients.

"Before you get started, I am going to rearrange the class today slightly. I want Mr. Black to join Mr. Snape. Mr. Lupin to join Ms. Holden. Mr. Pettigrew to join Mr. Jarrod. Lastly, Mr. Potter I would like you to join Mr. Garrett."

James groaned in disdain. Why had Slughorn paired the Slytherin and Gryffindor students were beyond his comprehension. This could not work out well at all.

"You may be wondering why I am assigning you to pair in this way. Well, I think it is quite beneficial for you young men and women to learn to work as teams with those you'd not normally do so. You will work with your new partner to make the Invigoration Draught for me. The instructions are on the board and your phial is to be turned in at the end of class with your names labeled on it for your grade. Now, don't waste time and do try to efficiently work together."

Sirius looked at Remus with a hesitant sigh. Remus smiled sympathetically to his boyfriend but thought for a moment that spending over an hour with Snape, surely he would win the bet. He nodded to him as he picked up his belongings. Sirius and Holden switched out seats. Snape rolled his eyes as Sirius set his supplies on the work table.

"If you muck this up, Black, I will hex you to next week." Snape grabbed his knife and set out his ingredients. Seven Alihotsy Leaves, three Asphodel Roots, ten Daisy Roots, one Lionfish Spine, and two Flasks of Pomegranate Juice.

"I'm just as serious about the potion as you, Severus. Let's just do the potion without killing one another, right?"

"I don't know what you're playing at. Just chop up the daisy roots and we have to let one flask of the pomegranate juice to brew for thirty minutes. I'll chop Alihosty Leaves and the Asphodel Roots. If you are competent of chopping the daisy roots in an acceptable manner, that is."

"I am more than capable of doing my part. Thank you, Severus."

"Less talking and more brewing. I would rather not hear you at any rate."

"Fine by me," Sirius said as he poured a flask of the pomegranate juice in the cauldron and set it at the correct temperature. He took out his knife and worked in silence as he chopped up his daisy roots. Remus looked over at Severus and Sirius while he and Ms. Holden worked on their own potion.

"Silly boy. Will you pay attention our work? Chop the alihosty."

"Sorry," Remus said with a smile and grabbed the roots to chop. He jumped when he heard Jarrod's voice scolding Peter for trying to put in both flasks of the juice. He ran his hand through his white hair and sneered at Pettigrew, "Can't you read simple instructions, you blithering buffoon? It says to use ONE Pomegranate juice for thirty minutes. Not TWO. Just sit there and let me do it before you blow us all up."

"Don't talk to him like that," James said.

"Watch it, Potter. You're not supposed to put the daisy root in yet!" Garrett said and yanked Potter's hand away from the cauldron.

"Oi! Don't touch me, you prat!"

"Goodness, Potter. I just saved you from making the potion overflow."

"Fine. Keep your hands off me."

"Well then pay attention to what you're doing, you arrogant Gryffindor!"

"Put a sock in it, Slytherin."

Garrett rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had gotten perfect scores across the board all year in Potions and he didn't want to mess that up. He groaned and said evenly, "Fine. Potter, let's complete the potion. Right? Follow the instructions and I won't have to say a word."

"Fine by me."

Remus wondered if they would get out of class today with all their limbs attached. It seemed that only he and Holden were capable of acting civil to one another. After the allotted time, it was now for them to put in the next step of ingredients. He and Holden worked in silence mostly. She was actually quite kind and didn't sneer near as much as the other Slytherins. His ear perked when he heard Snape's voice. He narrowed his eyes. Sure, Remus wanted to win the bet but every time Sirus made a move, Snape had something to say about it. It seemed to annoy the Slytherin when Sirius only answered him in a civil tongue.

"All I wanted you to do is the undemanding part of the potion and concentrate on the Daisy roots. However, it seems you aren't capable of stirring the potion correctly. You're about as useful as a blood traitor. Oh, that's right. You are a blood traitor."

Sirius' hand started to tremble and he counted in his mind to ten and then back again. "The instructions says clearly that it matters not the direction I stir the daisy roots, Severus," Sirius said while pointing out the line that instructed to merely stir them slowly and consistently.

"Stop calling me by my name, Black. In fact, stop talking to me at all."

"I have been taught to answer when someone speaks to me which is what I was doing, Snape. We're halfway finished and then we'll never have to do this again."

"I thank Merlin for that. You're a lethargic creature."

"I've said nothing cross to you for over half an hour, Snape. Furthermore, I've done all you've asked-"

"Are you incapable of keeping your mouth shut?"

Sirius simply shook his head and clenched his fist around the ladle's handle. He thought for a moment of letting his temper get the better of him but he really wanted to win the bet. That realization alone was the only saving grace for Severus not to get a back lash from his taunts. Remus and Holden were working well together which enabled him to take in the scene before him. He chewed his lower lip and drummed his fingers across the work table. Remus was very impressed of Sirius' self control and not at all impressed how rude Severus was being. Sirius wasn't a dunderhead or a bloody idiot. Remus felt his own temper flaring and Holden nudged his arm, "Lupin. It's almost time to complete the potion. You're not half bad at following directions."

He snapped out of his stupor and smiled, "Thanks, Holden. I am surprised. Usually, I've already destroyed the potion."

"Well, we're nearly finished. Almost there and it looks great."

"What's left?"

"We have to add the last ingredient and then stir for ten minutes until it's a grey colour."

"That's the Lionfish spine, right?"

"Right. I'll stir for the first five and then you can finish it off."

"Sounds great."

His head snapped around when he heard Snape's voice again, "If you can manage the simple task of cleaning the work area and fetch me a phial for the potion, I only have the Lionfish spine to finish this off. No thanks to you, Black."

Sirius closed his eyes tight and clenched his jaw, "All right, Severus. I haven't destroyed it yet and I have no plans of getting a zero."

"Do as your told."

"Why don't you-"

"Why don't I what, Black?"

With a deep breath, Sirius rubbed his temples. "Why don't you stir the potion, then and I'll clean up and get the phials ready."

"That's what I thought, miserable swine."

Remus' felt his own hand clenching. He felt a hand on his and Holden shoving the ladle into it. She started cleaning the remaining mess and labeled their names on the phial. When the groups finished their potions, the elected parties took their finished product to Slughorn's desk. Snape walked in front of Remus and put the potion on his desk. Remus tapped his wand on his thigh and was glad that the class was nearly over.

Slughorn smiled and said, "I am glad to see that all of you have done outstanding on the potion. Thank you, Severus."

"The potion would have gone even smoother if I hadn't had to smell Black the entire time."

Remus put his potion on the table and turned, he heard Snape whispering under his breath. "Disgusting boy and insufferable idiot."

"Hook nosed bat. Probably smelled the bloody bats growing in his nose," Remus muttered.

"What did you say to me, Lupin?" Severus stopped with his back to Remus.

"I believe you heard me. I didn't stutter."

Remus arched his neck and made it pop. He had enough and lifted his wand, aiming it to Severus' back. He announced the incantation loudly and shamelessly to enlarge Snape's nose. Sirius turned from his cleaning and put a hand over his mouth, leaning over his desk and laughing at the sight of several bats flying out of Severus' nose.

"Mr. Lupin! What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what, Sir? It looks like the bats wanted out of their cave to me." Remus smiled charmingly and attempted his best to look innocent. Snape was trying to cover his nose and his face turned a bright red at the embarrassment.

Slughorn lifted his wand and ended the hex. Peter and James pointed at Snape as they laughed. The dark Slytherin eyed them all in contempt and rushed to his desk, grabbing his belongings and ran out of the classroom.

"You will report here tonight at 7:00 for detention, Mr. Lupin. There was no reason for you to do that."

"Yes, Sir." Remus grinned and walked past Sirius, giving him a wink. Sirius winked back and whispered softly, "Thanks." I had the perfect reason to do that, Remus thought.

#########

Later that evening...

Remus had only enough time to grab a small sandwich and give Sirius a quick peck on the lips before he had to report to Slughorn for detention. He had quite a few pages to do for tomorrow's Herbology class and hoped he'd have enough time to do it when his punishment was over. Sirius told him that he hadn't needed to do that but Remus told him after that show of control, he felt obliged to seek revenge. Plus, it counted as his prank for the day and he had come up with it. It was worth it to defend his boyfriend. Slughorn had him clean the entire Potion's classroom. He scrubbed out every cauldron, phial, and the last part of his sentence was to scrub the floor surrounding Slughorn's desk on his hands and knees. Needless to say, he felt every single muscle in his back, legs, and arms screaming at him by the time he reached the Gryffindor tower.

He moved slowly through the common room, not even noticing James and Peter sitting quietly doing their homework, and finally made it to their dorm room around ten that night. He needed a shower and a good night's sleep but a three foot long essay was due. He sighed as he knew that would have to wait. He hadn't eaten much and all the work he had done caused his stomach to growl painfully. He opened the door to the dorm room and found it odd that it was so quiet. He arched a brow and said suspiciously, "Anybody home?"

"Come on in, Remus," Sirius' voice called out.

The overworked boy ran a hand through is hair and took a few steps forward and looked in amazement at the room. The table was moved to the center of the room with two red candles as well as three long stem roses in the vase. Two plates of food were set out that had Remus' favorite dishes on them consisting of steak, baked potato, and a side salad. He smiled at Sirius dressed in black trousers and wine red button down shirt. How a sixteen year old boy knew how to pull something like this off was far from him but Sirius was full of surprises. He moved over to the table and a chocolate fondue with strawberries was on the corner of the table. Sirius pulled a chair out and motioned for Remus to have a seat.

"Wh-what's all this?"

"You surely didn't think I'd let my boyfriend survive on a meager ham sandwich, did you?"

"How did you-"

"The house elves and I have a friendship, as you know. Lily helped me pick out some of the decorations."

Remus sat down slowly and smiled brightly. He shook his head, "Why?"

"Because you're worth it and it's my way of saying thank you for what you did this morning. We also missed ringing in the New Year together a few weeks ago."

"This is amazing, Sirius. You're too good to me."

Sirius took his seat and smiled, "I am, aren't I?"

Remus chuckled and picked up a fork. "Where are Pete and Jamie?"

"They agreed to give us a few hours alone. They're in the common room doing the Herbology parchment for tomorrow."

Remus frowned. He took a few more bites of his steak and put the fork down and started to get up. "Hey, where you going?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't have time to do it and need to get started on the assignment. But thank you so much for-"

"Sit."

"Pardon me? I would love to but-"

"Sit down, Remus. It's been taken care of. I've done your homework for you and charmed it in your handwriting. "

"You what?" Remus lowered himself into his seat, wide eyed.

"I had nothing else to do aside from preparing this. I did your homework for you and I assure you, it's a fine paper."

"You made us a date night, did my homework. What else do you have planned?"

"Hurry up with your dinner and you'll find out, love." Sirius winked at him.

Remus didn't need to be told twice and dove into his meal. He was very starved. Sirius watched him and ate his own portion slowly. He never expected Remus to do what he had done today without someone else coaxing him into it. After they finished eating, Remus leaned against the chair with a contented look upon his features.

"Now. Go take a shower, a quick one if you will, and come back to me."

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see, Moony. Now, get to it."

"You're quite bossy."

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "A little."

Remus smiled and grabbed his pyjamas. He took a very quick shower and nothing on this planet could have made his smile disappear. He combed his wet locks and threw on his black sleeping shirt and red pants, padding back into the bedroom. The lights were dim and he noticed numerous phials adorning his nightstand with Sirius standing beside it.

"Lay down on your stomach for me. You won't be needing your shirt."

Remus asked no questions and did as he was told. He laid across the bed shirtless and Sirius grabbed a phial of massage oil, rubbing it between his hands to warm it. He started at the base of Remus' neck and moved his hands down his back gently. Remus swooned inwardly and hugged his pillow tight to him.

"Where do you hurt mostly?"

"Everywhere. Back, thighs. My arse is literally overworked."

Sirius moved his hands to the red clad bottom and massaged it gently as well. Remus closed his eyes, completely trusting him. Sirius ceased his ministrations and picked up his wand, levitating the chocolate fondue and strawberries to him. He sat them on the nightstand and picked up a dry towel, wiping the oils off his hands. He picked up a strawberry and moved it in the chocolate. He offered the sweet treat to Remus and the brown haired boy took it gratefully.

"A boy could get used to all this pampering, you know?"

"That's a good thing, Moony."

"It was worth it. I couldn't stand seeing Snape talking down to you like that today."

"I very nearly lost it. He really works my nerve."

"You mean I could have won the bet today?"

"It was in the realm of possibilities."

"You really want me as your slave, don't you?"

Sirius grinned for a moment. "What gives you that idea?"

"I have never seen you hold it together as much as you did with Snape."

"Hmm. Perhaps. Do you think it'd really be bad to be my slave for an entire week?"

Remus chuckled to himself. He took another bite of strawberry that Sirius held in front of him. "I can think of worse things." The idea crossed his mind for a moment of losing on purpose just out of sheer curiosity.

Sirius stood when the last strawberry was consumed and waved his wand to clean up the dinner mess. He changed into his own pyjamas and laid next to Remus. They both gave a hearty yawn as they cuddled close together. He grinned impishly: Who's to say you're not already my slave? Sirius chuckled softly to himself while listening to the soft snores from Remus. He closed his eyes and kept his arm around Remus' back. He said in a faint whisper, "I'm holding heaven in my arms tonight."

TBC~~


	4. Black's Patience

################

Wednesday came quicker than the four mates could blink and how well Moony and Padfoot were doing was quite astonishing even to James. Remus wasn't diving his nose into his books and Padfoot had been reading this novel of Remus'. It seemed to the messy haired boy that his friends were going to be at a stalemate as far as the bet was concerned. The past three nights had shown one consistency that even Wormtail couldn't overlook: Padfoot would end each evening with massaging Remus and treating him as if he were the most precious diamond in the world. The previous evening, Remus didn't have detention for once this week and joined the other boys in a games of exploding snap. Unfortunately, Remus' already patched trousers got the worst end of the deal and the ends were even more frayed. He actually laughed and seemed to enjoy himself which made Padfoot happy. Prongs noticed, as they were playing, how the wavy haired boy's eyes shined brightly every time Remus won a round. He entertained the thought that Padfoot had something up his sleeve but he couldn't quite put his finger on whatever ulterior motive Sirius may have in store for their mate.

Remus eyed the clock and rested his hand over his mouth, attempting to stifle a yawn. It was barely 8:00 but he was knackered from all the fun he was having and remembered he did have a paper to turn in tomorrow. He was rather surprised that his homework had gone undone. He'd never been one to procrastinate. He stood up slowly and arched his back, "I reckon I'll go up to our room and start on my Defense paper. I still haven't finished it."

"I thought you couldn't bury your nose in books, Moony." Peter arched a brow at his friend and gave a grin.

"He can do his homework but that's it. How much have you finished?" Sirius asked while looking up at Remus.

"I actually haven't done any of it yet," Remus said with a shy grin.

"Our Moony? Procrastinating? Who'd have thought it?" Prongs chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it finished. It shouldn't be that bad. Grindylows are a cinch."

"Well, if it's not that hard then you have until 10:00 to do it. If you're done sooner, you might get a reward." Sirius stood up and leaned over to give Remus a kiss on the cheek while waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I love rewards."

"Then you'll love this one. Get to it then and don't cheat. Only the paper, all right?"

"I solemnly swear..."

"Uh huh. Maybe I should supervise you?"

"If you want..." Remus said and left the invitation in the air while he ran up the stairs to their room. Prongs and Wormtail gave each other a look and shook their heads.

"Ya know? Those two are made for each other?" Prongs chuckled.

"Who do you reckon is made for you, Jamie boy?"

James looked over at the other end of the common room towards Lily and sighed deeply. He pointed to her and whispered, "One day, she will be mine. Oh yes."

"If you say so," Peter said with a chuckle.

#####

Remus knelt down beside his trunk and threw his belongings out of it. He reached over and grabbed his bag and dumped everything out of it frantically. Sirius shook his head, "Will you calm down, Moonbeam? It's got to be around here somewhere. You had the book in class the other day."

Remus rested on the back of his legs and looked up at Sirius, "I bet I left it on the desk. Blimey! I never leave my books anywhere."

"First time for everything. Look. We'll go get it together, right?"

"It'll just take a minute. I'm sure it's on either my desk or Professor Jenkins has it on his desk. I'll be right back."

"You sure you don't want me to come along?"

"I'll be fine, love. It won't take more than twenty minutes, tops." Remus stood up and kissed Sirius quickly on the lips, giving him a little wink.

"I'll be here, then." Sirius grabbed Peter Pan and cracked the book open, laying across Remus' bed. He didn't even know why he had his own bed anymore because he'd basically commandeered his boyfriend's lately. He watched as Remus turned heel and flew out of the dormitory, stealing a glance at his jean clad bottom. He whispered to himself: That boy doesn't know what he does to me.

Remus flew down to the common room and waved to Peter and James who were looking at him oddly. "Be right back. Left my Defense book behind in the classroom," Remus said hurriedly as he slipped through the portrait. He ran down the corridors and made his way to the classroom. With a soft knock, he entered the room to find that no one was there. Perhaps Professor Jenkins was otherwise detained in a meeting. Remus walked over to his desk and didn't see his book. He took a few steps forward and on top of the desk, his book laid in plain view. He smiled and took the book in both hands, running his fingers over the book cover he had made for it. He loved to draw. The intricate symbols and patterns covered the paper protecting his book. He turned around and walked out of the room at a more relieved pace since he'd found his beloved text. He probably could have used one of his mate's books but he had little side notes in his copy that he'd written down from studying in the library. It would make the essay go quickly and he wouldn't be accused of being in the library, thus losing the bet. It would be too much of a temptation to lose himself in the countless books if he were to spend a considerable amount of time there and decided to simply avoid going there this week.

He took a slow stride down through the castle and found himself lost in his thoughts. He had to say that both his and his boyfriend's resilience this week was extraordinary. He loved a good competition and Sirius was definitely giving him a run for his money. He found it a bit taunting the way Sirius seemed to develop a habit of reading as he normally would, in particular his favorite book. It was almost unbearable but he'd cope. He only had to last a few more days and perhaps they'd both win. He tilted his head at that thought: What if they both won?

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, threatening to rip the midnight black dress shirt that he was wearing. He tried to scream out loud but one of the hands covered his mouth from behind. He found himself in a dark classroom and heard the person behind him chuckling to themselves. The next thing he heard was the door locking and then an arm moved around his neck, applying pressure to his throat.

"You will not scream, shout, or call for help. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded slowly and glared. He had every intention of grabbing his wand from his arm sheath but remembered that he'd left in such a haste, he'd completely forgotten it. The book dropped to the ground when the person behind him shouted the incantation to wrap ropes around his wrists and ankles. Remus wiggled his hands behind his back and groaned, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I didn't give you permission to speak, Lupin."

"Severus..."

"Oh, are we on a first name basis now? I recall you shouting 'hooked nose bat' right before embarrassing me in front of the entire class the other day."

"You were being a prat to Sirius. And now you're being an utter jerk."

"It would not do you well to insult me while you are defenseless, miserable dolt."

"This is ridiculous. Let me go and I'll forget this ever happened, right?"

"Wrong, Lupin. You humiliated me and now, I will return the favor in kind."

"How do you mean?"

Severus grinned and tapped his wand on his left palm, walking around and facing the bound boy in front of him. With another flick of his wand, he lit a few candles around them so Remus could see the sneer on his pale face. "Do you know where you are?"

Remus looked around and arched a brow. He recognized that this classroom was for the third years for Arithmancy. He took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. He knew that it was an elective class and, normally, it was mostly the girls who took the class. It was offered first thing in the morning. He lowered his head.

"It's the Arithmancy class room," he said dejectedly.

"Very good. I had hopes that not all Gryffindors were complete idiots. And do you know why you're here?"

"Because you pulled me in here and tied me up."

"Smartarse."

"Better than being a dumbarse."

"Watch it, Lupin. I have you at my mercy."

"You wish."

"In any case, your babble is only making me want to do this even more," Severus said and raised his wand, disrobing Remus and making the poor boy completely nude. He walked behind Lupin and smirked, pushing him forward to the front of the class. It was rather awkward hopping about with his ankles tied together. Remus was astonished he'd not fallen flat on his face. Snape lifted his wand and transfigured a long piece of chain tied to the ceiling with a set of manacles at the end. Remus' eyes widened in shock, "Severus. Please, you don't have to do this. What can be accomplished from this?"

"Oh, revenge for one. You being utterly humiliated. Self satisfaction."

"You want an apology? All right. I'm sorry I made bats fly out of your abnormally large nose."

"You're not helping your current position, Lupin."

"I plead insanity. Don't leave me here," Remus persisted as Severus fastened him to the manacles. Severus took a step back and circled the brown haired boy dangling from his restraints. He tilted his head to the side, "You should eat more. You're skinny."

"It's bad enough that I'm stuck like this without you commenting on my form."

"I won't be the only one come morning, Lupin. Enjoy," Severus said as he looked at his watch, "your next few hours of relative sanctuary."

Remus shook his hands in the manacles and whimpered. "Come on, Severus. This is sadistic and cruel."

"I'm sorry if I come across as a cruel man but I am. Therefore, that's how it comes out." Snape smirked and turned heel, his boots echoing in the vacant classroom.

"SEVERUS! SNAPE! COME ON!"

Remus bowed his head between his arms and closed his eyes when he heard the large door slam. He writhed in his bonds and clenched his jaw, "Oh, I don't have to be coaxed into pranking that slimy git. He is so dead. And I am so cold. GAH! SOMEBODY HELP!" Wait. Should I be hollering like a banshee? Awkward. He shivered and took in a deep breath, hoping that someone would find him before morning came.

#####

Sirius had become engrossed in his reading and went through two chapters before he looked at his watch. He bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was a quarter till ten. He put his bookmark in Remus' copy of the book and tapped his finger on his lips. He should have been back a long time ago. It doesn't take nearly an hour to get a book. Unless, the cheeky little thing decided to side step to the library and cheat. He stood up from the bed and yawned, nodding to Wormtail and Prongs as they walked in.

"Remus in the common room?" Sirius asked.

"No. He went out awhile ago to get some book. Said he'd be back," Peter answered and plopped down on his bed.

"Peculiar. Hey, where's the map?"

"Right here. Top drawer of my nightstand," Prongs said and went to get the map.

"Thanks, mate." Sirius sat on the bed and tapped his wand on the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He watched as the map unfolded and he licked his lower lip. He scanned his eyes over the map and smirked to himself when he saw the very stationary Remus Lupin in the Arithmancy classroom. So, he thought he'd cheat, did he now? Curfew would be fast upon him so he reached over to grab the invisibility cloak from James' trunk.

"Are we going to the kitchens?" Peter asked.

"There is no 'we'. Remmy is in a classroom and I'm almost certain he's lost the bet. I'm going to go catch my slave in the act," Sirius said and winked. He tapped the map once more, "Mischief Managed."

"Be careful then," Prongs said and shook his head.

Remus wiggled in his bonds and groaned. The bloody manacles were chaffing his wrists and he'd been in them for over an hour now. He had no clue how he was to survive like this all night. He rose his eyes and clenched his jaw when he heard the door knob turning. Oh, fantastic. He heard soft footsteps but didn't see anyone and chewed his lower lip nervously.

Sirius moved into the classroom and stopped dead still at the sight before him. Remus was bound in manacles, naked, and put on display. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself. The sight was, frankly, breathtaking. After the initial shock, he shook his head to remove himself out of his stupor. He threw off the cloak and laid it across a desk. He ran over to Remus and put a finger under the boy's chin.

"What the bleeding hell happened to you?"

"I got tied up and nowhere to go. Care to give me hand?"

"You're freezing, Moons. Merlin, who did this to you?" Sirius asked and lifted his wand, releasing him from the manacles and untied his ankles. Remus slumped forward into Sirius arms. Sirius held on to him tightly and moved his hands up and down his arms trying to give him some warmth.

"Snape wasn't thrilled about my little hex and caught me out."

"I'll murder him."

"I can't have you killing anyone. I don't want you ending up in Azkaban. I wouldn't want to be away from you like that."

"He can't get away with this, love. Are you all right? You're stone cold to the bone."

"I'll be all right. I think my clothes are on the floor next to my book."

Sirius nodded and helped Remus sit down slowly in the teacher's chair. Thankfully, the chair was cloth and quite warm since Sirius performed a quick warming spell on it while he retrieved Remus' belongings. Remus bowed his head and shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Tomorrow, I am going to make him pay for this, Remus."

"As much as I would love you to break and me win the bet, I have to decline. I know your temper."

"This has nothing to do with the bet. He had no right..."

Remus reached forward and took his jeans and shirt, lifting his eyes to Sirius while giving him his best pleading eyes. "Pads. Love, please. Don't do anything. I know you're upset and I am, too. He's not worth getting expelled, right?"

"I won't kill him but one day, he's going to feel my wrath for this. I won't forget it."

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get out of you for now, huh?"

"I would say that's a very safe bet." Sirius looked up at Remus, standing only in his jeans. He took a step forward and cupped his face in his hands, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. He moved his hands over his chest, moaning and making Remus weak in the knees. "Your body is for my eyes only, Remmy. How dare he do that to you? You could have gotten sick. It's bloody cold in here."

"Well, I reckon it's a good thing I was rescued by my knight in shining...pyjamas and wavy hair." Remus slipped his shirt on and bent over to grab his book. "Come on, I still have this essay to do."

"You're no fun."

"I would absolutely love to but I don't want to wait to the very last minute, you see?"

"As much as it pains me, I give you that."

Remus chuckled and rubbed his wrists. Sirius reached over and grabbed both of his hands, growling at the condition they were in. He took a deep breath, "I'll put something on that for you. I have some ointments in my trunk."

"Thanks, love."

Sirius took his hand and walked under the cloak back to the common room. He bit the inside of his cheek and his nostrils flared. No one touches my Moony.

#######

"You have to come with me, Jamie."

"Why? I don't have any business being in the library, Padfoot."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look James in the eye. He lowered his voice and slowly met his eyes as he spoke, "I need proof that I didn't talk down to him or prank him. We know that Snape goes to the library for his free period every Thursday."

"Then what is the point? You're digging your own grave if you go in there."

"I know what I'm doing, James. Trust me. Now, come on. We don't have much time."

"The things I do for you, Padfoot."

They moved through the castle and made their way to the library. Sirius opened the door and scanned the room to find Severus sitting alone in the far corner of the library. He was reading and jotting down notes. Sirius stood to his full height and narrowed his eyes. He arched a brow and nodded towards James to follow him. Severus didn't notice when both of them stood in front of his table. Sirius cleared his throat and sat across from Severus, twirling the chair and straddling it with his arms on top.

"Good morning, Severus," Sirius smiled menacingly.

"What do you want? As you can see, I am in the middle of something."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd know all about that."

Severus cheek twitched as he pushed back his smirk, "You will have to elaborate."

"A certain mate of ours was found in a peculiar position."

"I am sure he must be the talk of the school then. Tell me, did the girls enjoy the show?"

"Luckily for him, and for you, I found him last night and released him. Now..."

"Listen, Black. Even you are not insane enough to do anything with Madame Pince around. I find this entire conversation rather boring. Now, if you will leave me..."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Severus. I am quite insane and I am positive that you will want to listen to the entirety of the conversation."

James listened closely and looked around the library. He noted how Severus squirmed slightly in his chair. "And what would you have to say to me that could hold my attention, Black?"

"I simply wanted to inform you that I plan on doing absolutely nothing to you. Right now, anyway."

"What?" Severus and James looked him in equal shock.

"I have no plans in doing a thing to you at the moment. Aside from being slightly insane, I am also very patient."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't know when it'll happen, where, or any of the details. I will return the favor of what you did to Remus. I suggest that you pay close attention from now on."

"I don't take kindly to idle threats."

"It's not a threat nor is it idle."

"Listen, Black. I am not easily stirred or unnerved. You have no plan and if you were going to do something, you'd have already done it. Now, if you'd..."

"No plan? Honestly, Severus. Doesn't that scare you to death?"

Severus arched an eyebrow and pointed his quill to the two Marauders, "You're not going to do anything."

"Have a fantastic day, Severus. It was wonderful to speak with you." Sirius grinned and stood from his seat, placing the chair back where it belonged. "I look forward to seeing you around. Oh, it should go without saying but don't ever even think of touching a hair on Remus' head again."

Sirius walked away with a triumphant smirk. He had neither hexed nor referred to him as Snivellus while speaking to the greasy git. He had threatened him but in a civil tone as well. Mission: Accomplished.

Severus rolled his eyes while watching them leave the library. He arched a brow and tapped his quill on the parchment that he was working on. "Arrogant Gryffindors," he muttered to himself and wondered what, exactly, Sirius had planned for him.

TBC~~~


	5. By The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: By The Lake
> 
> Special appearance by Kingsley Shacklebolt.
> 
> Disclaimers: Still don't own them...*le sigh*

###########

"I'm astonished you didn't rip him to shreds, Sirius."

"Jamie. I find it more amusing to watch him squirm for now. Aside from that, I really do want to win this bet. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Yeah. He really shouldn't have done that to Moony. That was low, even for him."

"I know but he'll get his. Speaking of Remus. Watch out!"

Sirius and James stood to the side as Remus barreled towards them like he had the hounds of hell at his feet. Remus saw his boyfriend and grinned. He stopped for a moment in front of Sirius and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, can't stay. Kingsley's trying to catch me." Sirius looked up the pathway leading to the school and saw the tall Hufflepuff stalking towards them from up the hill. Kingsley appeared to be very calm and collected with a sly smirk on his face. Sirius tilted his head in utter confusion when he saw Remus looking up the hill towards his predator, "Remmy. What did you do?"

"Urm. I can't talk right now. I gotta go." Remus winked and gave him one more kiss, running towards the lake.

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor has he gotten himself into?" James questioned and Sirius answered with a shrug. Kingsley stopped in front of the two Marauders and nodded towards Remus, "Did you put him up to it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius looked from James to Kingsley with an arched brow.

"Lupin decided it would be funny to charm my voice in a high pitched toned. Much like the way Muggles breathe in a helium filled balloon while we were in Muggle Studies just now."

"He did what?" James said with a chuckle.

"He didn't..." Sirius' eyes widened.

"Oh, he did. I thought it was either of you at first but then I remembered Remus was the only one in the class. That and he kept smirking. He had his wand under his desk pointed at my direction."

"Wow. You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Sirius looked at the fleeting back of his boyfriend running towards the lake.

"Of course not. You know me better than that. I have a good sense of humor. It's kind of amusing watching him run in any case."

Sirius nodded and watched Remus attempting to hide behind the tree. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Kingsley's deep voice caught his attention, "It's rather unlike Remus to pull a prank such as that. I wonder what's gotten into him."

"We kind of have a bet going on, mate," Sirius said as he looked up at Kingsley.

"What kind of bet?"

"Well, Remus has bet that Sirius couldn't go a week without pranking anyone or calling Snape our little nickname. Remus can't bury his nose in books and has to join us for pranks and have fun...looks like he's doing just fine on his end." James offered the very summarized version of the tale.

"Really? Interesting bet. What happens to the loser?"

"When I win, Remus is my slave." Sirius pointed in the direction of Remus.

"When you win? Looks like Remus is doing very well. In any case, you both are head over heels for one another. You're practically slaves to each another as it is," Kingsley said with a smile.

"True as that may be, I'll win. My strategy is working well I believe," Sirius said self assuredly.

"Right. I wonder if he'll come out of hiding though?" Kingsley pointed towards the tree Remus was hiding behind. "I haven't played hide and seek since I was a child."

"He'll come around. It's nearly lunch time and it's our easy day. Plus, it's beautiful. How about we have lunch beside the lake?" Sirius looked between his friends.

"That sounds great. I'll go to the kitchens and get us a basket. Look, here comes Peter." James pointed up the hill. "I'll get him to help me."

"It's rather warm today. Sounds great and I haven't caught up with you guys since Christmas break. I'd love to," Kingsley said.

Sirius patted Kingsley's back and motioned towards the lake as he spoke, "We'll wait for you down by the lake and get Remus down from that tree."

Kingsley's laughed deeply, watching Remus scurry up the tree.

"Silly boy," Sirius walked beside his Hufflepuff mate.

"We'll meet up with you guys in a bit," James waved them off and went to catch up with Peter.

"So, is everything going all right this year?" Shacklebolt asked.

"For the most part. Last night I was rather peeved but I'm mostly over it."

"What happened?"

"Snape. He thought it'd be hilarious to tie up Remmy in a classroom naked. I got to him in time, though."

"That Slytherin can be rather cruel. Good thing you found him, though. So, do I need to help you bury Snape's body?"

"I didn't destroy him. I threatened him but in a nice way."

"How can you threaten someone in a 'nice' way?"

"Well, when it's me doing the threatening, my dear mate. If they can still breathe afterwards, I consider that nice."

"Touché..."Kingsley said with a hearty chuckle.

Remus watched Sirius and Kingsley walking down the hill towards his tree. He leaned back against it and let his legs dangle from the limb. He wondered what they were talking about. He looked up at the sky and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt and undid his tie. It was rather warm for a January day. He bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow with worry, hoping that the Hufflepuff wasn't too upset with his little prank. It wasn't that bad, right? Sirius looked at ease while they walked side by side. Surely, Padfoot wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Which brought him to another point. Last night, he was completely vulnerable. Naked, restrained, and Sirius didn't even try to take advantage of his unfortunate situation. He tapped his finger to his lips while he lost himself in his thoughts. The last week, Sirius had been romantic, sweet, and extremely gentle. The more time went, the more he found that he truthfully trusted the animagus with his life. He smiled to himself at how much he seemed to fall in love with Black even more with each passing day. In just a few days, the bet would be over and he had a plan. It was a good plan, he thought. Yes, I think I will... his thoughts were interrupted by Sirius' voice. He looked down at Kingsley and Sirius below him.

"Love. Come on down from the tree, right?"

"Erm. But, Kingsley..."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Remus. Come on down. James and Peter went to get a picnic basket for us," Kingsley said.

"You're not mad?"

"Remus, you know me better than that. Now, come on."

"Promise?"

"He promises, silly boy. Now, come on down."

Remus looked at the pair wearily and grasped the branch, swinging slowly and looked down. He let go and landed right between Shacklebolt and Sirius. He looked up at the towering Hufflepuff with a shy smile. "Sorry about the charm in Muggle studies."

Kingsley gave him a friendly slap on the back, sending Remus forward. "Don't worry about it, Remus. No harm done."

"Thanks, Kings." Remus rubbed the newly tender spot on his back.

Sirius reached over and took Remus' hand in his, leading them towards the lake. "Sounds like you had a interesting day, love."

"I can't complain."

The three boys sat down on the bank of the lake, watching the Giant Squid spurt water and jump up, then down with an enormous splash. Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder while Kingsley talked about the numerous gifts he got for Christmas. He was especially thrilled about the new broom that he received and the latest texts to help him through his O.W.L.s.

"You think I could borrow them, Kings?" Remus asked.

"Sure. We can study together if you want."

"I would like that. I can't wait to start reading again. I mean..." Remus started to blush.

"I've told him about the wager, Remmy. It's all right."

"You did? Well, you are one of our closest friends. I shouldn't be surprised." Remus relaxed next to Sirius.

"Of course I am. It's amazing that Sirius only threatened Severus for what he did to you last night."

"Threaten?" Remus asked and sat up, arching a brow at Sirius.

"Don't worry, love. I didn't hurt him. I only told him I'd not forget what he did to you and he should watch his step."

"Blimey, Siri. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. I told you last night: No one touches you."

"But you could have lost your temper..."

"I didn't. I promised you I wouldn't. I merely told him not to lay another finger on you or even think of it. I can control myself, you know?"

"See what I mean? You both are already slaves to the other. It's charming. Love, true love, is hard to come by," Kingsley smiled towards them and picked up a stone, tossing it in the lake.

Remus blushed crimson red and chewed his lower lip. Peter and James appeared behind them with the picnic items. Peter laid out the blanket and James sat the basket down, "Let's feast!"

"Wonderful, I'm starved!" Kingsley said.

The five boys moved around the basket and took a sandwich. Remus moved to his knees and grabbed the cups along with the bottle of pumpkin juice, pouring each of them a glass. He looked through the basket and beamed when he saw five slices of chocolate cake nestled in tight. Sirius watched Remus serving everyone before himself and couldn't help but smirk. After they settled in and finished off their lunch, the boys lounged across the blanket. Remus rested his head on Sirius' stomach, closing his eyes at Sirius' soft touch through his hair. He was in heaven being surrounded by his friends and lover.

Kingsley shrugged off his Hufflepuff robes and pulled up his sleeves, looking over at the couple. James moved over towards him and whispered something softly in his ear. Shacklebolt smirked and nodded.

"So, Remus. How did you come across that little charm you used on me in class today?"

Remus' eyes fluttered open and clenched his jaw. "I came across it in one of my books. Why?" He arched his neck to look at the larger boy. Kingsley stood up slowly and walked towards him.

"Oh, I was curious. Why did you run from me?"

"Erm...I..I..." Remus sat up, resting on his elbows. Sirius looked between the two of them and smirked.

"Yes?"

Remus moved to stand up, making it to his knees. He was about to stand up to bolt off again but Kingsley's large hand came down on his shoulder. "Oh, you're not going anywhere." Kingsley's impish grin spread across his face.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, just a bit of payback, my friend." Kingsley bent over and grabbed the small boy, throwing him over his shoulder. Remus wiggled over Kingsley's shoulder. Shacklebolt winked at Sirius as the Gryffindors looked on.

"Oh, come on now. Put me down!"

"You want down, Remus?" Kingsley put his hand on the small of Remus' back to hold him in place. He stalked towards the lake and Sirius stood up, putting his hand over his mouth. He wouldn't. Remus looked at the lake from his upside down position that they were fast approaching and widened his eyes. "Kingsley. You wouldn't. Haven't you heard that you have to wait thirty minutes before you swim?!"

"Since when have you four obeyed rules?" Kingsley moved Remus into his arms, cradling him, and threw him in the lake. Remus quickly became submerged in the water, pushing his legs against the water and resurfaced. He shook his wet head and looked up at his four mates laughing.

"You so didn't!"

"It looks like I did," Kingsley's laughter was infectious and they all started laughing.

Remus swam forward. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Nice one, Kings." Sirius bent over, holding his stomach while he laughed.

"Some boyfriend you are, Sirius!" Remus couldn't help but laugh and started to move out of the lake. His drenched clothes weighing down his already light frame. Sirius walked over to his boyfriend, reaching his hand towards Remus to help him out of the lake. Remus' smirked and took his hand, pulling Sirius into the water. James and Peter looked at each other and then at Kingsley laughing at their two mates. James winked at Peter and mouthed, "Let's get him." Peter nodded and the two boys rushed Kingsley, pushing him into the lake. All five boys were splashing water amongst themselves while they laughed. Remus swam over to Sirius, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss. He looked deeply into Padfoot's eyes and sighed, thinking that he will definitely go through with his plan tomorrow.

TBC~


	6. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: I trust you
> 
> Warning: Just a slight slashy scene in here by the stars of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still...I own nothing of the HP characters. *sadness*

#######

Remus laid in his bed on his stomach, throwing the covers over his back. He yawned and smiled to himself after finally settling in after spending the day with Kingsley and his mates. He gazed at the book Sirius had been reading. It was strange that Sirius had to pick the one book that he adored more than anything. It was a simpler time. Remus' world now, though, he wouldn't change. He listened to the sound of the shower shutting off and moved over to his side of the bed. It almost seemed like they were truly married or something. End each night with Sirius next to him and his best friends in their own bed. How much more could a werewolf get domesticated? He thought with a chuckle. He halfway wondered but didn't have the time to ask about what Sirius said to Snape. What confused him even more is that he knew that Sirius'...libido... was rather high, even for a teenage boy. The resistance he showed when Remus was helpless touched his very soul. Remus smiled up at Sirius when he sat down at the side of bed, setting the alarm clock, and grabbed Peter Pan.

"How far have you gotten in the book?"

Sirius rested his back against the headboard and wrapped his free arm around Remus, pulling him in closer. "I'm almost finished. I have about a quarter of the way to go."

Remus glanced and saw that Sirius was on "Do you believe in fairies?". He cleared his throat and looked up at Sirius. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love. What's on your mind?"

"Why didn't you...you know?"

"Why didn't I 'what', Remmy?"

"When you saw me bound and helpless..."

Sirius put the book on his lap and leaned down to give Remus a kiss on the top of his head. "You want to know why I didn't take advantage."

Remus nodded and furrowed his brow. "Mmhmm."

"I must admit that seeing you like that was rather hot. But, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You must know that. I want your first time to be special and because you want to do it."

"You only let me see this side of you. It's really quite an honor."

"Don't let the word leak out, darling."

"What did you say to Snape anyways?"

" I promise, I didn't call him that name nor did I prank him. I merely told him that he should watch himself. Just as I told you earlier. James was there for proof if you need it."

"I trust you."

Sirius smoothed Remus hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. He lowered himself in the bed and curled up closer to Moony.

"Moony, I want to give you a kiss."

Remus eyed the book on Sirius' lap and smirked to himself, holding out his hand. Sirius brushed his fingers gently across Remus' cheekbone and whispered, "No, boy. I mean a real kiss." Sirius leaned in closer and moved his lips against Remus' in perfect time. Sirius moaned softly, "Gods, I love you."

Remus groaned and pushed his smaller frame towards his boyfriend, moving his hips against Sirius. They both jumped when the book landed on the floor with a thunderous bang.

Peter jolted up from his sleeping and muttered, "Whatwhatwhat?" And fell back against his pillow.

Sirius rose his wand, closing the curtains and incanted a silencing charm around the bed. Sirius pushed Remus gently on his back and laid half on top of him. He whispered softly in his ear, "Relax." Remus obeyed his lover and rested his head on the pillow, looking up at Sirius with glazed over eyes. He moved his skilled hand under Remus' shirt, down his side, and rested the palm of his hand on the front of Remus' sleeping pants. He watched Remus' eyes while he explored his lover's body. Sirius noticed Remus' Adam's apple moving up and down, gulping at the touch of Sirius' hand rubbing him. He pushed his hips forward and moaned softly. Moony lifted his arms and hugged Sirius tight, bracing himself. He arched his neck to the side, closing his eyes tight and writhing under Sirius' hand. Sirius couldn't contain himself any longer and pressed his lips against Remus' neck, kissing him impatiently, and smirked at Remus' gasp when he bit down firmly. As he bit down on his lover's neck, Sirius squeezed his hand gently around his lover's arousal. He smiled at the squirming he caused from the smaller boy. He rolled his palm while he placed a trail of kisses down Remus' neck.

"You all right, love?" Sirius whispered.

"Ah. Mmm." Remus merely moaned. His brain wasn't able to form coherent words, forcing Sirius to smirk to himself. If one could take away the smartest boy in their classes ability to articulate a sentence, he knew he was doing something right. Remus wrapped his arms tighter around Sirius, fearful that he might end whatever he was doing. It felt too good and Remus did not want him to stop. Sirius slipped his hand in, entertaining his feelings, and watched every bite of Remus' lip, every squirm, and moved his hand faster until he brought Remus to full blown ecstasy. Remus threw his head back and arched his back, thankful the silence charm was put over this bed. The spent boy laid on his back, attempting to catch his breath while Sirius performed a quick cleansing spell. Remus flopped over and laid his ear over Sirius' chest, listening to his favorite sound-Sirius' heartbeat. Remus moved his hand slowly down Sirus' side and smirked when his hand ended its journey. He wrapped his long, elegant fingers around Padfoot and nibbled on his earlobe while he pleasured his boyfriend just as he had done him. Sirius swallowed hard and moaned Remus' name continually, approaching the brink of his own release rapidly. As they came down from their high, they wrapped one another in a loving embrace. Remus admired the marks he left across Sirius' neck and chest.

"My Moony," Sirius whispered while he petted Remus' hair. Remus hugged Sirius a bit tighter. My Padfoot.

######

Friday

Remus strolled out of last class for the day and arched his neck. He looked at his watch and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. He had a small smirk on his face and tugged the strap on his book bag, holding it securely. He saw James with Peter but no sight of Sirius anywhere as the pair started towards the Great Hall. He felt a slow impish grin fall across his face as he speeded up towards them. He stood in front of them and said softly, "Got a minute in private, mates?" They both nodded curiously and Remus pointed to a vacant corridor.

"What's going on mate?" James asked and Peter leaned against the wall.

"I wanted to talk about the bet."

"Yeah? You're doing great. I think you may win." Peter smiled.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you guys could let us alone in the dorm for a few hours tonight?"

"Sure. Peter and I can find something to do. Think it's going to be over tonight, then?" James rubbed is hands together.

"You could say that. Just make sure that Sirius comes back to the dorm alone after your Quidditch practice tonight."

"What you got planned, huh?" Peter was curious.

"I can't reveal all my secrets," Remus said with a sly little grin.

"Hmm.. If you say so. Let's get some dinner now. I'm starved," Peter said.

"Nothing new to me," James slapped his friend across the back and chuckled.

The three headed back to the Great Hall and sat at their normal spots, joining Sirius. Remus took his place beside his boyfriend. Sirius took Remus' hand underneath the table, giving it a loving pat. "I saved you some of those little potatoes you like so much. They were going quick."

"Thanks, love." Remus couldn't help himself and gave Sirius a very quick kiss on the cheek. Sirius arched a brow at the voice he heard. He looked up and saw Snape and his cronies in toe. He looked back and forth between Severus, Malfoy, and his cousin, Bellatrix.

"My, my. Nothing like seeing a few fairies stealing kisses," Malfoy said with a grin. He tapped his cane on the ground.

"My, my. Nothing like seeing a pair of Slytherins hanging around school after they've graduated. What? Can't make friends out in the real world?" Remus asked and surprised himself at how snarky he sounded.

"Aw. That's cute. My blood traitor cousin causing more of a slight against the Black family name."

"Yes because we all know how sane The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black truly is, cousin. Why don't you three move along?" Sirius asked as civilly as possible.

"I'm here to tend to personal business, Fairy boys. It's not every day you get to see such...interesting public displays of affection." Severus smirked at Lucius' remark. Bella stared daggers at her cousin.

"Behind on the times I see, Malfoy. The wizarding world is a bit more open minded than you pure blooded lot," Remus said and grasped Sirius' hand a bit tighter under the table.

"Oh, calm down. It's rather fascinating what Severus has told me. How Black came to your rescue. Shouldn't be a surprise, after all. You being the pure ponce and fairy you are." Malfoy leaned in closer and Sirius wrapped his hand around Remus' hand, trying as hard as possible not to do anything rash. He wished this was taking place next week with every fiber of his being. Remus winced at the pressure applied to his hand and looked at his boyfriend, giving him a reassuring look. Peter and James clenched their jaws tight and watched Remus' blue eyes turning amber gradually.

"So, you're really fascinated with fairies then?" Remus asked while standing up and moved to stand in front of the three miscreants. James and Peter stood with him. He raised his wand towards Malfoy and transfigured the blonde's clothes into a bright pink fairy costume. James smirked and changed Severus' into a lime green costume and Peter took on Bellatrix, making her a pastel yellow fairy.

Remus saw a large bowl of sugar on the table and transfigured it into dazzling gold glitter and threw it in their direction. "Every fairy needs pixie dust, you wretched twits!"

"You look smashing in those tights, Snivellus!" James pointed.

"The yellow is good for your complexion," Peter said and James patted him on the back. "Good one, Pete!" Remus chuckled to himself while the Slytherin foes were too shell shocked at the moment to do anything. The element of surprise is a marvelous tactic.

Sirius leaned over the table and cracked up laughing. Lucius' face turned bright red with embarrassment, trying to unsheathe his wand from his cane. Kingsley was watching from his Hufflepuff table and noticed the older Pureblood's movements. He stood up and rose his wand and pointed it towards the Slytherins, shouting, "Expelliarmus!" The Marauders looked over at Shacklebolt and nodded their thanks to him. The Great Hall erupted in laughter at the three fairies and Professor McGonagall stood up, thinning her lips and made her way to the culprits.

"What is the meaning of this?" she questioned. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Snape, Ms. Black, and Mr. Malfoy, what is this nonsense?" She took her wand and ended the hex on the Slytherins.

"Your precious Gryffindors causing a nuisance of themselves, obviously." Malfoy pointed towards them, fuming mad.

"Oh, shut your mouth. You came to our table and insulted us first," James interjected.

"Poor little Potter, can't take a bit of a quip. My name is Mrs. Lestrange now, McGonagall," Bella leered at them.

"Enough! My name is Professor McGonagall. Now, follow me right now. All six of you."

"I'm not a student here any longer nor is Bella. Why do we have to go?" Malfoy huffed.

"Because you caused trouble and I have half a mind to ask you both to leave the premises," McGonagall glared at the young man and started walking with them all in toe.

"We are guests of Severus'." Bella took an elegant step forward to stand beside Snape.

"Then he should choose his company more wisely," Remus muttered.

"Keep your mouth silent, mud blood," Lucius said without thinking. McGonagall stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. She lifted her chin and followed through with her eyes, giving her patented glare that sent chills down the Marauders' spines. She took a step forward and eyed Lucius and Bellatrix. With a deep breath she said, "I understand that it is allowed to have guests over the weekends per the Headmaster's approval. However, you both are causing far too much of a disturbance. I will ask you, no, I will not ask. I demand you both leave the premises at once. Do you understand?"

Lucius smirked and nodded, "Of course, Professor McGonagall." He turned to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, mate. We will see you soon enough." Bella glared at Remus and then changed her expression to what she meant to be more pleasant but it was well...creepy. Lucius walked with his sister-in-law towards the Hogwarts' gates and McGonagall watched them leave. She turned back to the four remaining boys and looked around the unfilled corridors.

"Will one of you, or all of you, please explain to me what in Merlin's name is going on here?"

The boys looked to the floor and bit their lower lip nervously. When she didn't receive an answer, she rested her hands on her hips and arched a brow. "Mr. Lupin?"

"I..I..."

"...stuttering imbecile," Severus mumbled.

"If you don't back off of him, I'll make you swallow that glitter," James said dangerously low.

"I know that you four don't exactly get along well but I will not tolerate such blatant hostility. Why were Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Lestrange even here, Mr. Snape?"

"I invited them, as Lucius told you. Headmaster did approve my request," Severus replied.

"Until they can conduct themselves in a more respectable manner, I will kindly ask that you do not invite them back again. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I want you all to act more civil to one another. Such behavior is not becoming of a Hogwarts' student and will not be tolerated."

"Well, if he wouldn't have..." Peter started but James gave him a look.

"What was that, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Nothing."

"I am growing quite weary of these games. I will deduct 50 points from Slytherin and 50 points from Gryffindor. If I find that there is any more of this nonsense occurring, you will all spend a very long time in detention. Are we understood, boys?"

All four of them nodded.

"Mr. Lupin, will you stay behind? The rest of you are dismissed."

"Of course, Professor." He gave a small wave to Peter and James as they left and Snape turned heel to go back to the Slytherin common rooms. Remus walked alongside Professor McGonagall. She looked up at the boy towering over her. She smiled inwardly at how much he's grown in height since her time knowing him. "Mr. Lupin. Would you care to explain to me what just occurred?"

Remus lowered his head and rubbed his hands together nervously. "It's really nothing, Professor. I can handle it."

"I am sorry that you were called that vile name. Have you been bullied?"

"It's truly nothing I can't handle, Professor," he said meekly.

"I understand, Mr. Lupin. If you ever need to talk, you know that I'm always here. Do try to lessen your mischief. I noticed you were the first to cast that interesting spell in the Great Hall. Fairy?"

Remus smiled a little and nodded, "Yes."

"Well, as you are a prefect and I am the head of your house, I must tell you not to do that again. However, it was quite amusing."

"Thank you, Professor."

She stopped at the portrait and smiled, "Don't ever change who you are, Remus. Enjoy your weekend."

"You do the same, Ma'am. Thank you again."

"One question if you don't mind, Mr. Lupin?" she asked right before he spoke the password. He turned around and nodded to her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"The past week, Mr. Black has not participated in your groups' mischief. I wondered why that is."

Remus merely smirked at her before he answered, "I haven't the slightest idea."

"I'm sure you don't. Good night, Remus."

"Good night," he said as he slipped through the portrait.

#########

Remus was quite relieved that he didn't have a detention tonight after the unfortunate incident. He wondered why Malfoy and Bellatrix were even on the grounds. He assumed that Snape wanted backup for revenge. He shrugged it off and looked through his trunk and placed his book bag to the side to prepare for his plan for the evening. He smiled to himself and wanted to remember the look on Sirius' face when he came back from Quidditch practice.

Sirius finished showering and changed into his most comfortable jeans and shirt. He saw James coming out of the showers.

"Jamie, thanks for standing by Remus at dinner."

"Not a problem at all, Padfoot. My pleasure," James said with a grin.

"Ready to head back to the dorm?"

"I'll catch up. You head on out. Pete and I will be there later."

"Oh, I can wait," Sirius said and leaned against the wall.

"Um. No, really. Go on ahead and we'll meet you in our room later."

Sirius arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, "Right. What's going on?"

"Not a thing." James slipped on his shirt and started to walk out of the Gryffindor locker room. Sirius stood in his way and grinned, "You know something."

"I know nothing. I have to do some things is all."

"Uh huh. All right. I'll play along," Sirius threw his bag on his shoulder. "See you later."

#######

Sirius moved through the common room and tilted his head. He wondered what could possibly be awaiting him in their dorm. He had a strange feeling something interesting was just up the stairs. He opened the door to their room and peeked around suspiciously. The lights were dim. The curtains were flowing from the wind seeping into the room caused by the open window. The candles lit about the room were the only light source. The dancing flames shadowed on the bared back of the boy sprawled across the bed wearing only a pair of deep maroon silk sleeping bottoms. Sirius dropped his bag and couldn't hide the grin across his face, his pearly white teeth shining at the site. Remus laid on his stomach with his book opened and his nose buried into the pages, pretending not to notice that Sirius had walked in on him. Sirius walked over to the side of the bed and put a finger on the page that Remus was reading. The werewolf looked up at Sirius slowly, his bright blue eyes meeting the grey mischievous ones. Sirius picked the book up and noticed the title.

"I don't believe that Peter Pan is required reading for any of your classes, Moonbeam."

Remus gulped audibly and nodded, "It's not."

"You know what this means, then."

"I believe I do."

Sirius laid his hand on the gentle curve of Remus' upturned bottom. He squeezed gently and leaned over, "Looks like I win the bet, slave."

Remus closed his eyes tight. He grinned to himself and nodded. Sometimes, losing is winning. Sirius ran a finger down Remus' spine, tracing the taunt muscles in his back. Remus stretched his limbs across the bed and arched his back. In a soft voice, the young werewolf whispered, "Now that you got me. What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, the rules of our little wager state you have to do whatever I say. Does that scare you, love?"

Remus shook his head and trembled while Sirius' finger traced the muscles in his back, "No, it doesn't. I trust you."

"Glad to hear that, my naughty little wolf."

#######

TBC~


	7. Whole Lotta Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Not so mild slash scene between Remus and Sirius..quite descriptive, actually. If that bothers you, then I'd suggest turning back now. You can pass go and well...you can't collect 200 dollars b/c I don't have it. Here's a piece of chocolate, though, for stopping by. :-)
> 
> Disclaimers: If I don't have $200, do ya really think I own HP? Of course, I don't. They belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I don't own the Led Zeppelin song either "Whole Lotta Love".

#############

The four boys started to stir awake around eight that morning. They had a trip to get themselves ready for to Hogsmeade. James walked over to Remus' bed and smirked at the couple embraced in one another's limbs. Peter slowly walked over and stood beside James, looking down at their mates.

"Aw. Isn't that cute?" Peter chuckled.

James rolled his eyes and leaned over, shaking Remus and Sirius. "Rise and shine, lazy bones."

Remus cracked his eye open and pulled the blanket over his naked chest. "Morning."

"Come on, get up. We're going to Hogsmeade today."

Sirius stirred awake and grinned, "First date with my new slave to Hogsmeade. I can't wait."

"What?" Peter and James said in unison. Remus smiled bashfully into Sirius chest. Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' soft, brown locks and smirked up at the boys looking down on them. "It seems I won the bet."

James groaned and looked at Peter who had his hand held out to Prongs. "Fine, fine..." James muttered and walked over to his dresser, taking the twenty galleons and shoving them into Peter's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Prongs."

"Sod off."

"Now, now. No need to be such a sore loser, Prongs. I'll put my winnings to good use."

"Whatever. Moony? How could you have lost? You were doing so well."

Remus looked up into Sirius' eyes and sighed happily, "I don't know. I'm a victim of circumstance."

"Well, get up so we can get some breakfast. I can't wait to get to Hogsmeade."

Remus and Sirius stretched out in the bed before rising. Remus walked over to his trunk and started to remove his black jeans, maroon dress shirt, and toiletries. Sirius walked over to Remus and put his hand on his slave's, shaking his head. Remus looked up at him curiously and questioned, "Sirius. I know I've got to do whatever you say but I can't go to Hogmeade starkers."

"Trust me, love. I have no intentions of anyone else seeing you in the buff. However, I don't want you wearing that today."

"Pardon?"

"As your "Master", I get to choose what you wear. The jeans, while they look smashing on you, will not be acceptable today."

"You're not gonna make me wear a dress or something are you?"

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not cruel. No, Moonbeam." Padfoot strolled over to his trunk and retrieved a black shopping bag. He offered it to Remus who started to open it, "Don't open it until after your shower love. You will wear that today."

"What's in the bag?" Peter asked.

"It's a surprise," Sirius grinned mischievously.

Remus furrowed his brow and sighed, "I guess I have to do what you say."

"Master. Call me Master, love. And that was the rules."

Remus took in a deep breath and sighed, "Yes, Master."

"Good, good. I like that."

James sat on his bed watching the exchange and shook his head. "This is going to be one peculiar week with you two."

"Weird but good. Now, get cleaned up and meet me out here. Don't peek until after your shower or you will be punished."

"How can you possibly know if I have or haven't looked?"

"I know you better than you think. Now, get on with it."

Remus arched a brow and scratched his head. He closed the door behind him to the bathroom and Sirius turned around, rubbing his hands together. He looked at Peter and James, holding up his left hand with all five digits extended. He mouthed to them, "Watch." And let one finger after another fold into his palm. They looked at him curiously and when he got to the last finger, they all heard Remus' shrieking from the bathroom, "YOU can't EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS!"

Sirius grinned and called out in a sing song voice to Remus, "I told you not to peek. Bad slave!"

Peter and James shook their heads. James stood up and grabbed his coat, "It might be farfetched but I'd almost say you knew Remus was going to lose and you had this entire thing planned out from the start, mate."

"Whatever gives you that idea?'

"We know you, Pads. Plus, how did you manage to just have a shopping bag with whatever you expect Moony to wear?"

"I might have known." Sirius grinned and stretched. He listened to the water running in their bathroom. "That doesn't make me underhanded, though."

"Of course it doesn't," Prongs rolled his eyes.

"I just hope that you two don't do anything too strange. Remember, we live here too." Peter changed his clothes and sat on his trunk. He raised his hand to his mouth, stifling a yawn.

"That's why they invented silencing charms," Sirius said and waggled his eyebrows.

"Bloody hell. You're a walking talking hormone," Prongs said while lacing up his trainers.

"I would take offense to that but...it's true," Sirius chuckled and gathered his own clothes.

They heard the door opening and saw Remus' head poking out. The tint in his cheeks was a thousand shades of crimson and he whispered, "Padfoot, please."

"I could have sworn I told you to call me by another title."

Remus' face blushed even more and he whimpered, "Master. Please."

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes, Master," Remus said while narrowing his eyes.

"Come out and show us how you look."

"I'm quite curious myself," Peter said while he stood up and walked to join Prongs and Padfoot.

"But-"

"No buts. You're not following the rules, love."

Remus lowered his head in defeat and groaned. He couldn't believe he was doing this and he opened the door all the way. He took a step out and stood in the doorway. Peter and James looked at him with widened eyes. Remus walked to stand before Sirius, clad in black leather trousers and an off white silk dress shirt that he had tucked into the trousers. Sirius smiled at the sight before him. "Turn around."

Remus lowered his head and did as he was instructed. Sirius' breath hitched at the site of Remus' backside outlined perfectly in the trousers. "You look fantastic."

Peter stole a glimpse of Remus' backside and nervously bit his lower lip. He had always thought of himself as a straight male but he had to admit, the slight under curve of Remus' bottom was quite tempting. He shook his head and looked towards James. "I'll meet you all in the Great Hall. Good luck, Remus."

"I look like the poster boy for a leather convention, Sir-"

Sirius arched a brow and cleared his throat. Remus quickly remedied his mistake, "Master."

"Good boy."

"This is definitely going to be an odd week. I'll see you guys in the Great Hall. We'll leave for Hogsmeade in about an hour or so, all right?"

"See you in a little while, Prongs." Sirius said and grinned at Remus. He heard the door shut behind James and took a step towards his boyfriend. He reached towards Remus, still having his back turned to him, and grasped the leather clad backside firmly. Remus blushed and rose to his tiptoes from the pressure being applied to his cheeks.

"You're really going to make me wear this all day?"

"You can bet your sweet arse I am."

"Yes, Master."

"Don't sound so down trodden, love. You really do look amazing."

Remus slowly turned around and looked into Sirius' eyes. "If you say so."

"I do. Now, for your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"You disobeyed me and snuck a peek when I said not to."

"You knew I was going to."

"I did."

"And you knew I'd lose the bet on purpose."

"I did."

"You're very cunning, Master."

"I am. On your knees."

Remus half closed his eyes and nodded. He turned around to Sirius and whimpered before lowering himself facing Sirius and resting on his knees. Sirius gazed down at Remus and smirked. "You have been very sassy this morning. I believe it's time you learned your place. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you think you should be punished?"

Remus slowly nodded and licked his lips, keeping his eyes locked on Sirius. He batted his long eyelashes and teasingly ran his tongue over this teeth. Sirius groaned, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to taste you."

"Beg me."

"Please, Sirius. Please let me take you in my mouth and suck you."

Sirius clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes on his lover. The loose russet bangs barely hanging over Remus' soft eyes, the well chiseled jaw line, and the desire causing the thin boy to visibly tremble before him. "Good but I think you can do better."

"Oh, please, Master. Please, may I take you in my mouth? I beg you."

"Such an eager boy. Mmmmm... you may," Sirius purred.

Remus smirked and leaned forward, pulling at Sirius' sleeping pants. He leaned forward to the bobbing erection mere inches from his face. He took Sirius scrotum in one hand and the long shaft in the other, pressing his tongue on the underside of the smooth skin. He looked up at Sirius from his knees and moaned as he planted small kisses on him. Sirius' knees were rendered weak and he wrapped a handful of the supple hair between his fingers, pushing Remus firmly to him. Moony groaned and arched his neck before he went in for the kill. In one swift motion, he took Sirius' entire length deep inside his mouth with a wolfish smirk. Remus allowed his tongue to dance around Sirius, twisting the skilled muscle around him. He rolled his tongue against Sirius' smooth skin and moaned, the sounds from Remus' throat causing Sirius to growl in pleasure. Remus gazed up at Sirius who had his head thrown back, the movement making him quake. Remus sucked in his cheeks, the pressure his lover was applying forced his eyes to roll in the back of his head. Padfoot groaned when the head of his cock hit the back of Remus' throat. The warm, moist cavern housing his cock drove him insane.

"Oh, Gods Moony. You're so bloody good."

Remus started humming, the vibrations sending wild sensations through Sirius and the soft massages from Remus' delicate, long fingers enticing the dog animagus to thrust his hips slowly forward. Remus met each of Sirius' thrust whilst he hungrily took all of him. Remus grasped Sirius' sack, tenderly rubbing him and held Sirius' hips with his other hand, guiding him home.

"I'm going to come, Remus. Oh, God!"

At Sirius' words, Remus bobbed his head faster. He withdrew just to the tip and in a quick motion after stalling for a mere moment, he sheathed Sirius' desires to the back of his throat once more. The dark haired boy gripped Remus' shoulders roughly, coating Remus' throat with his essence. Sirius bowed his head and watched Remus licking the corners of his lips, looking up at him seductively.

"Moony. You're driving me insane."

"You're already insane, Master."

"Cheeky slave." Sirius chuckled and caressed Remus' cheek adoringly in his hand. "Love you, darling."

"Love you too, Master."

Sirius sighed happily and stepped out of his sleeping pants, retrieving his clothes and making his way to the bathroom to clean up. "Wait for me where you are and we'll head down to the Great Hall."

"Pad-I mean, Master?"

"Yes, love?"

"Um. Was that my punishment?"

"Oh, no. Your punishment is that you can't touch yourself while I'm gone."

"But-but-"

Sirius grinned wickedly and winked at Remus. "You should have not peeked."

Remus whimpered and sat on the back of his heels, pouting. His own erection rubbing against the leather front of his trousers. He wanted nothing more than to bring himself off or for Sirius to...assist him. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon enough."

Remus bowed his head and watched Sirius disappearing into the bathroom. He laid his hands on his lap and bit his lower lip. The temptation was immense to push his hand down his trousers to relieve himself. He rose his chin up and tried to think of something else. He heard the shower water starting and Sirius singing in the shower. He had a beautiful voice. Remus closed his eyes tight while Sirius crooned out the lyrics to Whole Lotta Love by Zeppelin. He furrowed his brow, his thoughts interrupted of the Transfiguration process to change a mouse into a golden goblet. He opened his eyes wide and groaned, hearing Sirius' concert with full vocals of that part of the song. He shook his head and whimpered when Sirius started singing out, or rather squealing out, "Ah. Ah. Ahhhhh baby. I wanna be your backdoor man."

"He's trying to kill me," Remus muttered and found that his hand mindlessly went to the front of his trousers. He quickly put his hands behind his back and clenched his jaw. Nope, nope. Not going to fall for it. He's not going to win this time.

The shower turned off and Sirius still sang out, "I'm gonna give you every inch of my love."

"Evil, evil man," Remus looked up towards the ceiling and wrapped his fingers around each other, keeping them firmly behind his back. Sirius opened the door and looked at Remus, still on his knees. He moved across the room and noted Remus shaking his hips, trying in vain to situate himself into a more comfortable position. Sirius grinned, "Shake for me, baby."

"You're torturing me."

"I haven't laid a finger on you, dear."

"You know exactly what you're doing to me."

Sirius grinned and reached a hand out towards Remus, "Come on. We'll be late for breakfast."

Remus extended his trembling hand and placed it in Sirius', rising from his kneeling position. He gazed at the front of the werewolf's trousers and smirked at the outline of his fully grown erection.

"It seems you listened to me."

Remus nodded and looked into Sirius eyes pleadingly. "Have mercy please."

Sirius stood closer to Remus, his hot breath over his ear. "What do you need?"

"I need you, Sirius."

"What would you like me to do for you?" Sirius asked, gripping Remus' throbbing member through the leather and rubbing the palm of his hand roughly over him. He smirked when Remus took hold of Sirius' shoulders, trying to hold himself up and his knees buckling. "Anything, Master." Remus whispered and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Sirius' chest.

"Anything?"

Remus looked deep into Sirius' eyes and nodded, "Please."

"You beg so beautifully." Sirius grinned and led Remus back to the bed. He took his wand and placed a silencing charm around the room and laid it on the nightstand. He moved up Remus' body and the thinner boy writhed slowly under him, pushing his hips upwards.

"What do you need, love?"

"Gods, Sirius. You know what I need. You're driving me crazy."

"Am I?" Sirius smirked and unbuttoned the leather trousers. He pushed them down Remus' slender hips and inhaled at the sizeable length. "So. Very. Eager."

Remus nodded quickly and gripped the sheets. Sirius wrapped his fingers around Remus' cock and slowly started to stroke him. Moony threw his head back and cried out, sure that he was about to explode by that action alone. "Ah, gods, Sirius. Please, please."

"No, no. Not yet," Sirius instructed and stopped his movements. He reached into the nightstand to grab the jar of lubrication. He opened it slowly and stuck his fingers in, coating them liberally. He smiled at Remus and batted his eyes. "Do you want these inside you?"

Remus nodded slowly, biting his lower lip. "I do. Gods, I do."

Sirius rested one finger at the entrance and his other hand cupped Remus' scrotum. He wiggled and squirmed, pushing the trousers completely off of himself and planted his bared feet on the bed firmly. He shoved his hips upwards and trembled in anticipation.

Sirius circled his finger at the tight entrance, "Tell me if you're in too much pain. That's an order, love."

Remus nodded that he understood and braced himself. Sirius smoothly pushed in the first digit and Remus looked to the side. His eyes were half lidded and he shook, swaying his hips under Sirius' ministrations. Sirius moved his finger in and out gently, taking his time. "Don't you come. Not yet," Sirius instructed him when he found Remus' prostate.

"I'll try. God, it feels so good."

"I know, baby. Just breathe." Sirius moved in another finger to loosen his lover. He watched the sweat bead from Remus' forehead. Every muscle in his beautiful face clenched while he tried his hardest not to release but damn, it was complicated!

"Sirius. I'm going to come," Remus cried out and held on to the sheets even tighter, his knuckles going white from the strain when Sirius pushed in a third digit. Padfoot took his time, soothingly stroking and massaging his lover. He removed his fingers from Remus and reached to the top of the nightstand. He retrieved a leather cock ring and gently fastened it to Remus. "This will help."

Remus closed his eyes tight and swallowed hard. "What is that?"

"It's a cock ring. It'll hold off your orgasm for a while."

"I'm going to die," Remus whispered exasperated.

"Oh, I've no intentions of letting that happen, love."

Sirius looked at Remus. The way he bit his lip, the muscles tensing, and his long, light brown hair cascading on the pillow. "Look at me, Remus."

Remus looked up at him- dazed and wanting. "Can I enter you, love? I want you so bad."

Remus felt his heart racing deep in his chest, threatening to burst. He shook slightly and licked his lips. "Don't hurt me."

"Never."

Remus nodded and stretched his arms out more. "Then take me. Please. Let me feel you inside."

"Down deep inside." Sirius grinned and pushed off his denims. He took the jar once more and coated his once again throbbing member in his hand. Remus started to move over on his stomach but Sirius put a hand on the thinner boy's chest. "I want to look you in the eyes when I take you."

Remus stopped and laid flat on his back. Sirius smiled down at him, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Oh, yes. I want this. Need you so bad. Please, please. Master, take me."

Sirius' eyes widened at Remus calling him that and he smiled brightly. "As you wish, dear." Sirius took Remus' legs and hoisted them atop his shoulders. He rested the tip of his well prepared cock at the virgin orifice. He moved his hips from side to side, teasing Remus. The werewolf groaned and pushed himself closer to Sirius, letting his body do all the talking. Sirius kept himself up with one hand and with the other, he guided the tip slowly into Remus. He watched the bright, azure eyes widen and Remus' forehead furrow at the sensations. He clenched his jaw at the slight pain he felt and grasped Sirius' shoulders tighter. Sirius stopped his movements and allowed Remus to relax for a moment. He wanted his first time to be as pleasurable as possible. He saw Remus wince and he brought his hand to Remus' face, gently petting him.

"Are you all right?"

Remus bit his lower lip and nodded, "Mhmm. 'm okay."

"Love you so much, Remmy."

"I love you, too, Sirius."

"Gonna give you every inch of my love," Sirius whispered roughly into Remus' ear, thrusting into him to punctuate each word. Sirius felt his heart melt at the way Remus looked into his soul. He truly felt honored to be Remus' first lover and he leaned down to kiss the younger boy gently. He pressed his tongue inside his mouth, exploring him zealously. He tasted his own essence still lingering from earlier. He pushed in deeper and felt Remus tense under him, groaning at the sudden stir. Sirius moved his hips, working deeper and deeper into Remus while he kissed him. Remus writhed under him, wrapping his long legs at the small of Sirius' back. He elevated his hips to take him a bit easier. Sirius closed his eyes at the tautness surrounding his penis.

"Merlin help me, Remus."

"Oh, Sirius. Faster, please. Take me." Remus arched his back, whimpering at each stroke of his prostate. Sirius hit the spot repeatedly, moving increasingly more rapid inside his sweet virgin. Sirius took Remus into his arm, pulling him closer to him and stared deep into his eyes. He held the eye contact as he pushed in harder, deeper, and faster. Remus opened his sweet mouth, sounds of pleasure mixed with a slight bit of pain. Remus knew that it was more than worth it and took it blissfully. He never realized how amazing this would feel. He kept his eyes locked on Sirius. The love in the older boy's eyes was more than apparent. He arched his back and wanted so badly to release, "Sirius, please. Please."

"Please what, love?"

"I need to come. Gods, I have to. Please."

"I want you to come with me. Okay?"

Remus nodded, "Anything you say, just please. Let me, Master." Remus stared deep into Sirius' eyes. The wavy haired boy trembled at the low, deep voice of Remus and grinned. He reached down and took the cock ring off of Remus. He hummed softly in Remus' ear as he pushed in harder. He withdrew his cock for a moment and then pushed all the way to the hilt, "Now, Remmy. Come now!"

Remus needed no further instruction and he bent backwards as all of his essence exploded from him. Sirius pushed in quicker and faster, stroking Remus anxiously with one hand and holding him in his other arm. Remus thought that he was going to be thoroughly depleted forever as he never seemed to be able to stop, his seed spilling on the coverlet and his stomach. He collapsed on the bed and winced, feeling the hot seed filling his inner velvet walls as Sirius came again. He squeezed his bottom cheeks around Sirius and took it all, arching his hips and writhing weakly underneath him. Remus finally collapsed on the bed and incoherently whimpered, "Gods, ah, god."

Finally, Sirius fell on top of Remus and held him close, kissing Remus' collarbone. "Love you so much, Moonbeam."

"I-I-you-too," Remus breathed out in exhaustion.

Sirius rolled off of Remus and pulled him close, guiding Remus' head to his chest and held his lover protectively close. "Thank you so much."

Remus breathed in through his nose and hugged Sirius, "Thank you. I don't know why I waited for so long."

"It was worth it."

"Mmhmmm."

"You ready to take a quick shower and head to Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know if I can even walk. You wore my ass out."

Sirius chuckled and ran his fingers through the drenched hair of his boyfriend, "Literally."

"Uh huh."

"Well, we'll rest for a bit longer and get a late start then."

"Sounds wonderful. One question."

"Yes, Moony?"

"Where and when did you get all those things?"

"I had to occupy my time somehow if I wasn't going to be pranking anyone."

"Ah. I see."

"What do you see?"

"That you planned all this last Sunday. Not complaining at all, though."

Sirius nestled into the bed with Remus in his arms. He smiled sweetly and ran a finger through the long hair and pushed the loose strands behind Remus' ear. "You're not upset?"

"Not at all. Why would I be?"

"No reason. I just feel kind of ... terrible. I sort of lulled you into losing."

"Trust me. I wanted to lose. I am fine with it really. So, what are the stipulations of this week? Do I have to call you 'Master' all the time? It'll be a bit hard to explain to our peers and the professors."

"Good point and no. Just when we're in the bedroom, or in either of our beds. I won't do anything to embarrass you...too much, anyway."

"Too much?" Remus reiterated.

"Don't worry."

"Telling me not to worry is kind of futile, Master," Remus said and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't do that unless you plan on using that very talented tongue."

"Uh huh."

"We should get ready before it gets too late. I want to take you shopping."

"I have all I need apart from some new ink vials. I need a new cauldron. I blew mine up again."

"We can get those things for you and some new clothes."

"Not more leather trousers and silk shirts," Remus whimpered and tried to give Sirius the best pleading look he could, batting his lashes.

"Maybe. You are wearing that outfit to Hogsmeade today. And don't look at me like that. Puppy dog eyes will only get you so far with me."

"Meanie."

"You love it," Sirius winked and kissed the top of Remus' head.

"To the shops then, love?"

"First shower then to Hogsmeade," Sirius rose from the bed and held out his hand for Remus. Remus stood up gingerly and winced. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just takes a minute. You broke me in bloody good."

"I tried to be gentle."

"You were. I'll be fine," Remus said and kissed Sirius on the cheek. Remus smirked when Sirius turned his back to him. He hoped that every morning was much like this one.

TBC~


	8. Hogsmeade Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong M/M Slash scene, quite graphic. A few curse words are thrown in as well.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own the HP characters nor the song that is used in this chapter: "Your Song" by Elton John. I think we know that ..but got to say it.

#####################

Sirius and Remus walked into the Great Hall, side by side, and strolled over to James and Peter. They looked up at the amorous couple and James took a peek at his watch, "About time. What took you two so long?"

Remus bowed his head and blushed while taking his seat, "Nothing."

James saw the glow on Remus' features and the wide grin on Sirius' face. He took a quick glance at Peter still nibbling on his food and rolled his eyes. Where the Rat Animagus was putting all that food was beyond him. James smiled a bit and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. He shook his head and decided to save Remus from the embarrassment, "No matter. After you guys finish eating, we can go ahead and make our way to Hogsmeade."

Remus looked up at James and smiled gratefully. Prongs gave him a wink and Remus began filling his plate. "Sounds great to me. Do you have any place you have in mind to go first?" Remus asked.

"The usual. I'm out of fireworks and dung bombs, so Zonko's is definitely on the list. After that, who knows. I hope I can bump into Lily."

"Quite persistent, Prongs." Remus grinned and shuffled his scrambled eggs around his plate.

Sirius stole a quick glance at Remus and smiled, "James will win her heart. Just takes time and patience."

"I certainly hope so. Five years of trying and I would love to. Where are you guys headed?" James asked.

"Well, I want to take Remmy shopping for some new clothes and take a walk around. I need a few more things from Zonko's myself."

"You really don't have to do that-"

"Now, Remmy. You're not to argue with my decision on this. I'd hate to ...punish you again."

Remus' cheeks turned vivid scarlet and he took in a deep breath. "I just meant that I've got all I need. But if you want to, I won't put up a fight. This week anyways."

James smiled fondly at his best friends and turned to Peter, "Are you full yet?"

"I think I have had my fill to last a few hours until lunch."

Remus and Sirius finished off their plates and smiled. "Well, I think we're ready to go. Ready for a nice walk, Remus?"

"Definitely." Remus put his napkin in his plate and stood beside Sirius. They started out of the hall when the group of boys were stopped by a pair of female voices commenting on Remus' new outfit.

"Merlin, I always knew he was cute but bloody hell."

Her Ravenclaw friend tilted her head and arched a brow, "Scandalous if you ask me. Look how tight those leather trousers are. You can practically see the muscles in his-"

"But look how he walks. Makes you wonder-"

Remus tried to hurry his pace to leave the Great Hall, the sounds of the boots thundering on the floor. He tugged at the silk shirt, trying to pull it from the trousers so he could cover his backside. Sirius put his hands on Remus' to stop him, "Ah. Ah. Ah. Leave it tucked in."

"But Sirius, you heard them. Makes me feel like a piece of steak."

"You've never been very good at compliments, have you?"

"Compliments are fine. They were practically drooling over me."

"Remus. They're fifteen year old Ravenclaws and they're very hormonal. Hell, seeing a man's Adam's apple would be enough to set them off."

Remus groaned and put his face in his hands and leaned against the castle wall of the corridors. Surprisingly, the next voice he heard was Peter's trying to reassure him. "Moony, you look fine. Don't worry about it. They're just silly girls."

"See? Even Peter knows not to pay them any mind. In any case, you're all mine."

"Fine. I can't at least pull out my shirt?"

"Nuh uh. Now, come on."

"Come on, Moony. You need to get away from the school for a few hours any way," James said reassuringly as he put a hand on Remus' shoulders.

Remus pushed himself from the wall and Sirius took his hand. They walked down the dirt trail in front of James and Peter. The weather was being quite fickle for this time of year, which is the only reason Remus didn't wear a coat. It was sunny but not unbearably searing. Remus looked over at Sirius as they walked together. He smiled sweetly at his lover and wrapped his long fingers around Sirius' strong hand. The hand that mere hours before had him squirming and writhing, pleading for mercy to release. Sirius smirked at him.

"Thanks for not putting up too much of a fight with wearing that."

"Can't really now, can I? It's not a problem, really. I just get...well...I-I get-"

"I know you're shy, babe. I will let you in on a small secret. I owe you that much after being the victor, I suppose."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I hope to bring you out of that. Out of your shell."

"Good luck. I don't like to bring much attention to myself."

"I know but I can try, right?"

"You can if you want but I won't make any promises."

"Why are you so timid?"

Remus shrugged and looked up at the sky for a moment. He took in a deep breath and muttered, "Just don't know why they said that is all. Or-"

"You really don't grasp how attractive you are, do you?"

Remus clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment. He pulled at the shirt again with his free hand nervously.

"You are, just so you know."

"You have to say that. I'm your lover."

Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I don't have to say that and I don't have to be your boyfriend. I mean it, I want to say it, and I want to be yours."

"Right."

"You're a stubborn man, Mister Moony."

The comment was met with silence as they continued to stroll along the path to Hogsmeade. Sirius looked at Remus curiously, "So, I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Sure, Pads. You know you can ask me anything."

"That book I've been reading. The one by Barrie? Peter Pan? It doesn't seem like something you'd read. I know a lot about you but there's still a lot I don't."

"Why are you surprised I'd read that?"

"Well. In the time I have known you, I've always seen you with scholarly texts. I wondered is there a special meaning behind it or something?" Sirius looked up at the taller boy quizzically.

"There are exceptional thoughts behind it, yes. My mum read it to me when I was a child and she, along with my Dad, would sort of act out the scenes. She's the reason I love to read as much as I do, you know?"

"She's quite special to you. I'd wager she does quite a lot with you," Sirius said with a smile, picturing a much smaller Remus waving about a sword like Peter Pan.

"They're both quite amazing. She's not magical like us. My dad is, though. He was in Ravenclaw when he went to school here. She believes in magic and all that. She also is a very gifted musician."

"Musician? Like Led Zeppelin or something?"

"Not quite," Remus chuckled and wrapped his hand around Sirius' a bit tighter. "She's musically inclined to the piano. She's taught me how to play it actually and how to sing."

"You can play the piano and sing?"

"Well, I've sung to you a few times."

"You have at that. I didn't know you could play the piano."

"I'm all right at it. She's far better than I am."

"We're here!" James exclaimed and cut in between them. He put an arm around each of them. "Where do you guys want to go first?"

"It doesn't much matter to me," Remus said.

"Can we go to Honeyduke's?" Peter asked and walked on the other side of Remus.

"Good choice. Let's hold off though. Don't want them to melt before we get back to Hogwarts."

"I think I'm going to steal Remus for a bit and take him shopping. We'll catch up with you later, all right?"

Peter and James nodded. James smiled, "We'll see you guys later at the Three Broomsticks. Have fun!"

"You guys do the same," Sirius said and grabbed Remus' hand, pulling him off to Gladrags Wizardwear. Remus walked in slowly behind Sirius and looked around at the various garments they had laid on the tables and hanging. The store clerk walked over to the young men and smiled, holding the measuring tape around his neck.

"Good afternoon, lads. My name is Clifford Simmons. How may I help you today?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Simmons. We wanted to get some new clothes for Mr. Lupin. Are there any new fashions out?" Sirius asked. Remus turned his attentions to the sales rack and saw a few pairs of wizard robes that were his size and not too expensive that he might feel all right wearing. He did scorch a hole right through one of the three robes he had brought with him and tilted his head. They were a faded black but would do. Sirius turned his head to see Remus was distracted and he walked over to him.

"We're getting you fitted for new ones, love."

"These will do fine, Sirius. You don't have to and look-they're on sale."

"I know, love but I want to do this for you. Okay?"

"You can get three pairs of these for the price of one of the ones fitted for me."

"You're deathly adamant about going down kicking and screaming, huh?" Sirius asked and brushed his fingers along Remus' check. "Darling, please. Let me."

Remus sighed and turned around. He wasn't meaning to be so difficult but he didn't need fancy things to make him happy. If this little bit would make Sirius happy, then he'd comply. "I'm sorry. I'll behave."

"It's all right. Come on. Mr. Simmons needs to take your measurements." Remus nodded and walked over to the sales clerk. The man was just a bit shorter than Remus and middle aged but with a full head of reddish brown hair. The laugh lines were clear across his face and he seemed like a pleasant gent.

"I'll pick out the robes if you have a book around."

"Of course, Mr-"

"Black. Sirius Black."

The sales clerk furrowed his brow and hurriedly went to retrieve the book, handing it to Sirius. "I'm sorry it took so long, I was-"

"I'm not that kind of Black, Sir. No worries and take your time. We want to make sure Remus gets exactly what he deserves and needs, right?"

"Of course. Do you need any tea or anything while you wait?"

"I'm fine at the moment, thank you."

"All right then. Mr. Lupin, is it?"

"You can call me 'Remus', Sir."

"Remus, then. If you'll step over here and hold out your arms, I'll get your measurements for you."

Sirius watched his boyfriend standing straight and tall. The clerk brought the tape around Remus' slender waist and spoke to his magic quill as it jotted down the measurements. He moved to the young man's neck, arms, inner thigh, and calf. Sirius tried to concentrate on picking out some clothes but the curves on Remus was rather distracting to say the least. Remus looked towards the ceiling and swallowed hard. He had never been measured like this before and the attention he was receiving was unfamiliar ground.

"Remus? If you would relax just a bit, it'll go much better. I think I've gotten the wrong measurement in your biceps."

"Sorry, Sir."

"No apologies necessary, lad. I just want to ensure I do my job correctly."

"Of course." Remus nodded and tried his best to loosen up. When the measurements were taken, the clerk held out the parchment he had spoken to the magic quill to take note of as he moved around Remus' frame. He looked at his notes and stepped in front of his desk. Sirius rose from his chair and Remus followed over with the book in hand. He laid it on Mr. Simmon's desk and pointed out the three choices he had made.

"I think we'll take the deep red robes, the emerald green ones, and I'll give Remus the choice of the next. I think you'll like either that one or that one," Sirius said as he pointed to two pictures for Remus. One was a dark, jet black with intricate designs of gold around it. The other was a sapphire blue that would bring out his eyes. Remus pointed at that one. He had enough black robes in his wardrobe over the years.

"Good choices, Sirius and Remus. Is there anything else I can get for you today?"

"Do you have simple trousers? I think he could take a few new pairs if you have those on hand."

"Of course. I have his complete measurements for those as well and we have a wide selection to fit Remus. Even more of those..erm...kind he is wearing at the moment. We just got those in yesterday."

Remus looked at Sirius pleadingly and shook his head. Sirius smirked and nodded, "Sounds wonderful"

After Sirius and Remus picked out three new pairs of trousers, Remus took in a deep breath as he relaxed. Sirius only chose one more pair of leather that was slightly different than what he already wore. The material felt more like snake skin than leather but the rest of the pants were cloth. Sirius held up a shirt that matched the color robes that Remus picked out for himself. The fabric felt wonderful under his touch and they both agreed on that one.

"I think that'll do for now. Wouldn't you say, love?" Sirius asked.

"More than enough. You really don't have-"

"No more of that, dear. Come on," Sirius said and took their selections to Mr. Simmons. "I think this will draw our clothes shopping for the day to an end, Sir. When shall we pick up the robes?"

"They should be in next weekend."

"Sounds great. How much do I owe you?"

Remus watched the exchange and saw the price of his new wardrobe. He widened his eyes and looked at Sirius, biting the inside of his cheek. "Sirius-"

Sirius paid him no mind and without a thought, took out the money to pay the sales clerk. "We'll see you next weekend, then."

"Thank you, lads. It was a pleasure spending the afternoon with you. Have a wonderful evening."

Remus clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his long, brown hair. He held on to the shopping bag tightly in one hand and stared off into space. He understood clearly the guidelines of the bet but bloody hell. He had never expected this of Sirius. Sirius looked over at Remus and arched an eyebrow.

"You all right, Remus?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What's the matter?" Sirius stopped and directed them to a bench. They took a seat and Sirius arched a brow, searching Remus' face.

"Remus?"

"You spent far too much on me, Sirius. I know the bet and I have to do whatever you say. But, really."

"You know I don't do anything unless I want to."

"I know but I can never pay you back or even hope to try for all that."

"I never asked you to, did I?"

"It's the principle of the entire thing. I love you... not your inheritance or money."

"I know that. I wanted to do this, something nice for you."

"I am not trying to sound unappreciative, I just-"

"Don't worry so much, it doesn't become you. You're already getting grey hair as it is for one and you're much more beautiful when you smile."

"Bollocks."

"All right. Look at me." Remus turned and looked at Sirius and the dark haired boy continued, "I love you. I expect nothing for this and you need to push that thought aside. Now, smile for me."

Remus half smiled at him and shook his head. Sirius turned around and looked at some new business. "You ever been in there before?"

Remus turned around and saw the place lit up. He nodded, "Yeah. I come here sometimes."

"Alone?"

"It's been here for a few months now. It's kind of like the Three Broomsticks but they have this stage for people that want to perform their talents."

"Interesting. It's called Midnight Magic. Want to go in for a few drinks and a late lunch?"

"Sure," Remus stood up and stretched his back. They walked into the establishment hand in hand and Remus led them over to a table closer to the stage. A witch, appearing to be in her early thirties, approached them with a quill, parchment, and a basket of dark chocolate along with a menu for each of them.

"No wonder you like this place, Remus. Complimentary chocolate."

"Good evening, lads. My name is Jasmine. What can I get for you?"

"Two butter beers please and whatever the special is for food today," Sirius said while looking over the menus she laid out before them.

"We have beef stew. Is that all right?"

"Wonderful," Sirius said. "Thank you."

"Beef stew sounds lovely," Remus smiled and folded his menu back together.

Jasmine took their orders and smiled, "I'll get this turned in for you and out to you shortly. If you need anything else, let me know. And if either of you wish to perform your talents, the stage will be ready in forty minutes."

"Thank you, Ms. Jasmine," Remus said with a well-mannered smile. She nodded and walked off with the menus in hand.

"I haven't a talented bone in my body," Sirius chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that," Remus grinned and winked.

"My turn to blush now," Sirius held a hand up to his face.

When their orders were served to them, Remus wasted no time in diving into to his bowl of stew. The cooks at this new place were magnificent and all of the exertion today worked an appetite in him. He gazed at Sirius and looked at him thoughtfully. He sighed happily when Sirius' grey eyes met him. He recalled this morning when he made love to him. No, not just a simple morning sex. He gave Sirius something precious this morning-his virginity and Sirius took him with love and grace. He knew the older boy didn't want to hurt him and ensured his first time was pleasurable and, by God, it was. He wished he could do more for Sirius but, alas, his funds were quite limited. He wasn't exactly impoverished but he couldn't afford to do things like this on his own dime. He picked up a napkin and wiped the corners of his mouth.

"May I be excused for a moment?" Remus asked his lover.

"Of course, Remus. You don't have to ask."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a moment." Remus stood up and pushed his chair under the table. He walked over to Jasmine and whispered something in her ear. She pointed to the owner of the Midnight Magic. Sirius paid no attention and, being a slower eater than Remus, concentrated on his late lunch. There weren't very many patrons. It was still quite early, being only 5:00, but it seemed not many knew or frequented here. Sirius took the last bite of his food and looked around. Remus had been gone for quite awhile and he arched a brow, trying to locate his boyfriend. He felt his heart drop when he saw him chatting it up with a young man. He looked to be in his early twenties, Remus' height, well built, and well dressed. Remus whispered in his ear and the other man nodded with a grin. Sirius felt his cheeks going ablaze. He clenched his fingers when they disappeared from his sight and he leaned forward. He better not be. Oh, Merlin. He did say he came here alone. I'll hang him by those robes...

His thoughts were interrupted when someone stood on the stage. Sirius didn't want to look up but he listened. "Good evening, witches and wizards. Welcome to the Midnight Magic! I have a special request from one of our local talents tonight. He doesn't wish to use our band this time but will be performing a piece of music he has been practicing. Let's give a warm welcome to, Remus Lupin."

Remus swallowed hard and took the stage. He looked down at the half packed restaurant and bit his lower lip. He was glad that Sirius was sitting at the front. He'd concentrate on him and only him to calm his nerves. After all, this song was for him. He stepped over to a box and tapped it gently with his wand. It transfigured into a baby grand piano and he turned to another one, transfiguring it into a bench. He took his seat and Sirius looked up at the stage slowly. He saw Remus sitting behind the jet black piano and situating himself. He winked at Sirius and the dog animagus arched his neck, holding his hands on his cheeks. He arched an eyebrow.

"I dedicate this song to a very important person in my life. I hope that they enjoy it," Remus announced to the small group of people. He wiped his sweaty palms on his leather trousers, not doing him that much good. He felt his voice cracking and the older man quickly went to the stage, handing Remus a glass of water. Remus drank it slowly and composed himself.

Everyone went quiet as Remus popped his knuckles and sat straight at the piano. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He clenched his jaw and breathed out softly. Remus put his hands on the keyboard and let his long, delicate fingers move over them. His mum taught him a new song from the muggle world and he quite liked it. He loved it so much, he wanted to learn to play it and practiced it over the Christmas holidays. He hoped to Merlin he didn't mess it up or get a sudden bout of stage fright. Finally, he let his fingers dance over the keys to start the song. He took a deep breath and sang out the opening lines to the song, looking straight at Sirius.

"It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but, boy, if I did. I'd buy a big house where we both could live," Remus sang and smiled a bit as he continued playing the song. "If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, my gift is my song and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done." Remus took in a deep breath as he sang the notes, still willing his voice not to shake. "I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words-how wonderful life is, while you're in the world."

Remus paused his voice while he played the next pieces of music on the ivories. He closed his eyes and took a moment, inhaling deeply before he continued. "I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well, a few of the verses. Well, they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So, excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue." Remus played the next few notes and took in a deep lungful of air before he continued. He stared into Sirius' eyes as he sang the next line, keeping the memory of earlier this morning when they locked eyes and came together. "Anyway. The thing is. What I really mean-yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

Sirius furrowed his brow and rested his cheek on the back of his hand, watching Remus pouring his heart out the best way he knew how. The arch of his neck when he hit the higher notes. He was close enough to see those painfully gorgeous fingers dance over the keys. How he ever deserved someone like Remus to enter his life and love him as much, if not more, was completely beyond his comprehension. He sat up straight and couldn't take his eyes off the sight, knowing how much it took for Remus to play such a personal song like that in front of people. Remus smiled a bit at the corners of his mouth, closed his eyes, and finished off the song, "And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words-how wonderful life is while you're in the world. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in world."

Sirius watched as Remus' fingers completed the serenade. The brown haired boy bowed his head and stopped moving his fingers. He swallowed hard at the silence in the room. Oh, God. I made a complete arse out of myself.

He shut his eyes tight and felt numb for a moment. He was brought out of his condescending thoughts at the sound of hands clapping and he looked up. Everyone in the room was clapping for him and the witches were wiping tears from their eyes. He looked down at Sirius who mirrored the same sentiment. He had never seen Sirius release a tear until this moment. He felt a swelling in his throat and licked his dry lips. He stood up from the transfigured piano and smiled bashfully. He gulped and half bowed, "Thank you so much."

Remus stepped off the stage and walked over to Sirius. The man who introduced Remus earlier took the stage and raised his hands, "What a marvelous way to begin the night. We're always happy for Mr. Lupin to grace us with his talents. Never expected that, however. Another round of applause. And thank you all for coming out tonight. I'm Trevor Williamson, the owner and your host. If you need anything tonight, please let us know. Now, for the next-"

Sirius recognized him as the man Remus spoke to earlier. He scolded himself for jumping to conclusions. The man, of course, was clearly the owner of the Midnight Magic. Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around Remus, kissing him on the cheek. "That was amazing, love. Thank you so much."

Remus blushed and whispered uncertainly, "You liked it?"

"Liked it? Liked it? I loved it," Sirius grinned and kissed Remus hard on the lips. He reached up and brushed his fingers over Remus' neck. "Let's go." Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and didn't give him a chance to answer, pulling him out of the Midnight Magic. They didn't even hear the words spoken between a pair of young ladies, "All the good ones are gay, damn it."

Sirius pulled Remus through the streets. Everyone seemed to have gone by now as the streets were nearly desolate. He pulled the lanky boy into an abandoned alley and pushed him against the wall, dropping the shopping bags. Sirius lifted his wand and performed a quick silencing charm and one to conceal them. It wouldn't last long, the conceal charm, so he worked fast. Of course, that wasn't the only reason, he had to have Remus right here, right now. That concert Remus performed drove Sirius' mind wilder than anything the werewolf could have possibly done. Sirius pushed Remus against the wall, hands exploring the silk shirt, and tugging on it forcefully to remove it from the confines of those leather trousers. Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth and groaned when he took Remus' cock in his hand, grabbing him firmly in his hand.

"God, you're amazing Moonbeam."

Sirius settled his knee between Remus' thighs, forcing them apart. He unzipped Remus' trousers quickly, pushing them down his slender hips. Remus rested his head on the brick wall behind him, holding on to Sirius' shoulders to keep himself from falling to his knees. Sirius took Remus' exposed erection in his hand and started to stroke him erratically. Sirius looked at the throbbing vein in Remus' neck and leaned forward, catching him between his lips and sucking him hard, marking Remus as his and his alone. "Turn around, slave."

Remus trembled and turned, placing his hands on the wall. "Spread your legs." Remus once again heeded Sirius' command and pushed his bottom out. Sirius pushed up the silk shirt, kissing down Remus' spine. He went lower and lower until he reached the gentle swell of Remus' firm backside. Sirius fell to his knees and grasped each of Remus' cheeks in his hands, kneading them gently. He pulled them apart and Remus shivered, the cool night air flowing over the small pucker of his orifice. Remus bowed his head and let out a small squeak when Sirius traced the winking entrance with his tongue. Remus squirmed his hips back and forth, earning a small scold from Sirius.

"Stay still, babe."

Remus ceased his movements and moaned at the sensation of Sirius' tongue entering him. Sirius' hands continually groped and pulled apart the Remus' bottom. He moaned at Remus' taste. He pulled back and reached for his wand, casting a quick lubrication spell for Remus. He desired the taller boy so much but he would keep his promise. He would never, ever hurt him. Sirius stood up and took his place behind Remus. He unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the ground. Resting his dreadfully needing cock at the entrance, he took Remus' hips into his hands and pulled him back. He guided himself in deep, feeling the passage of sensitive muscles inside Remus. He slowly began his pace. Moony pushed back on Sirius, swallowing hard, and pressing his fingers flat on the wall in front of him.

"You turn me on so much, love. God I love you," Sirius growled in Remus' ear.

Remus' only answer was a thunderous cry. It felt so heavenly having Sirius inside him. Pushing himself deeper and deeper inside. He felt Padfoot's fingers around his cock, pumping him quickly as his thrusts became faster. Remus leaned back, resting the back of his head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius looked down at the exposed pale shoulder of Remus. His silk shirt falling to the side, making his pale skin appear a bit darker against the off white garment. Sirius acted on impulse and bit down on the exposed flesh while at the same time, he buried himself all the way into Remus.

"You are so beautiful," Sirius growled into his lover's ear. He slowly pulled out, leaving just the head teasing Remus. "So. Bloody. Beautiful," Sirius buried himself in one thrust, causing Remus to throw his head back and whimper. He pushed his bottom back a bit more and braced himself against the wall, his knees trembling. The fierceness of the multitude of sensations coursing through him made it difficult for him to distinguish whether it was himself shaking or if the ground was quaking beneath them. Sirius bit down a bit more, sucking on Remus' shoulder and released. Sirius' jaw dropped and he shook behind Remus, moaning next to Remus' ear. "I'm going to explode."

"Ah. Ah. AHHHHHH MERLIN!" Remus cried out as he felt himself nearing the peak. Sirius pumped him faster, faster. "Now, Remus. NOW."

Both of their bodies tensed as Sirius came inside Remus and the lighter hair boy released on the wall in front of him. Remus fell forward, nearly falling. Sirius held him up by his hips and continued to release his own seed. Sirius' grey eyes rolled in the back of his head as he emptied his orgasm into Remus. The werewolf bent over at the middle, only standing thanks to Sirius. He winced as the thrusts slowed down behind him. He whimpered, "My God. God, god, god. Damn."

Sirius reached up and wiped a stray bead of sweat from his forehead and slowly pulled out of Remus. He breathed in through his nose and fell to his knees, Remus joining him. Remus leaned forward and rested his forehead on the wall. Sirius rested his own on Remus' back, trying to catch his breath. He swallowed hard and finally spoke, his voice rough and dry. "Are you all right, Remmy?"

"I. I'm. Fantastic. You?"

"Never better. Gods."

"So, how did you like my song?"

Sirius laughed into Remus shirt, "I hope you give me an encore someday, love."

"Only if you give me an encore," Remus smirked.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

##########


	9. Slow and Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sirius decides to give Remus a little reward, being that Sunday is his favorite day of the week.
> 
> Warnings: Fluffiness, M/M Slash (graphic) and consensual, and a few curse words.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Remus stole another glance in the mirror and clenched his jaw. He bowed his head and cupped his hands, allowing the water to fill in his palms. He splashed the water on his face and attempted to compose himself. He woke up first on this idle Sunday. He had to move as quietly as possible because he did not want to awaken Sirius. He truly did look quite innocent in dreams. He rubbed his eyes as he thought over what had happened in the last two days. He'd willing given himself to Sirius Black in every sense of the word, no regrets in that respect. His bottom and body were quite sore, serving as a nagging reminder of what happened in the alley way. He cleared his throat and rose his head again to look at his face. His eyes were tired but his face had a healthy glow to it. Despite the three permanent scars down his cheek, he had to admit to himself that he was, in fact, blissful. The young werewolf slipped his pyjama shirt and pants off his body to step in the shower. Gazing at himself in the full length mirror in their lavatory, he had to wonder what Sirius saw in him. He was slender, tall, and awfully gangly. He never thought much of his own looks and it hardly was fathomable to his intellect. Perhaps love wasn't logical. He shook his head, arching his neck to note the marks Sirius left behind.

Remus stepped into the shower stall and turned the dial, forcing the warm water out of the shower head. He faced the wall and closed his eyes, letting the warm spray of water loosen the tenderness in his shoulders. He grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather his body, singing softly to himself the song from last night. He knew he had nothing in the sense of money or fortune to Sirius and he felt uneasy from accepting the new robes from Sirius. All he could offer to Sirius was his love and himself. He turned around and let the water rinse away the shampoo and soap from his body. Raising his hands to his hair, he ran his delicate fingers through his damp, brown locks. Opening his eyes, he jumped and stopped singing. Sirius stood in front of him with a dreamy grin across those aristocratic features. Remus let his arms drop the sides and blushed.

"Good morning, love," Sirius said with a wide smile.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"Not at all. I do need a shower to get me going. Mind if I join you?"

"You're the 'Master' around here."

"That I am," Sirius winked and stepped out of his sleeping bottoms, moving closer to Remus under the shower.

"I'm almost finished if you'd like me to go."

"I'd rather you stay. Turn around, please."

Remus swallowed and bit on his lower lip. He turned around and felt the soap being removed from his hand. Sirius grazed his fingers across Remus' neck and pushed his hair out of the way, placing a gentle kiss at the base of neck. He smiled when Moony bowed his head. He started washing Remus' back, beginning at the top and moving down to his bottom. Remus placed his hands on the wall and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention he was receiving. When Sirius reached his tender backside, Remus winced and involuntarily clenched the muscles. Sirius leaned forward and kissed him again, pressing his chest against Remus' back.

"Are you all right?"

Remus nodded slowly and trembled at the intimacy.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm sure you're rather tender. Okay?"

"Okay, Padfoot."

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of. I loved what you did for me last night."

Remus turned around and smiled bashfully. He took the soap from Sirius and blushed as the water ran over both of them, "You did? I had hoped that you would. I was nervous."

"You did fine. More than fine, to be honest. Looking all rock-star like on the stage."

"I hardly look like a rock-star," Remus replied as he washed Sirius' back for him.

"Sure. You, Mr. R.J. Lupin, with the long hair and musical talent. I know your ploy: making everyone think you're just a bookworm with no other talents."

"Yes, yes. You've discovered my rouse. Hopeless, awkward book nerd and Prefect by day. Secret musician by night and hopeless romantic."

"Well, you are awfully romantic."

"Says the man who made our two mates disappear so you could have a night of massage and dinner."

"Did you not like it?"

"You know I did."

Remus sat the soap down and Sirius finished washing his hair. He turned the faucet off and Remus breathed in the scent of his shampoo-strawberries-and smiled. "Such a lovely scent."

"It gives my locks their waviness," Sirius said with a wink and passed Remus a towel.

"You aren't going to try to ravish me?"

"I could but I won't. For a few reasons."

"Oh?" Remus arched a brow and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. Sirius mimicked the motions and they stepped in front of the vanity to brush their teeth and comb their hair.

"Well, for one, James and Peter are waking up. James has the sense not to walk in on us but Peter-not so sure about. Two," Sirius explained while he brushed his hair and grinned, "I don't want to break my slave. You're obviously quite sore."

"You're far too kind, Pads. Thank you."

"Do not fear. I'll have you when you least expect it. Drink this potion," Sirius said while holding out a small vial.

"What's this?"

"It'll help with the aches. It's a simple brew to speed up recovery."

"Thank you," Remus said and uncorked the small bottle of liquid. He drank it down in one shot with a shudder. "God, that tastes awful."

"It's medicine. Medicine isn't supposed to taste like chocolate, Moony."

"True, I suppose. It would help but thanks."

"Not a problem at all. I need you in tip top shape for what I plan."

"What do you have cooked up in that mind of yours?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, love. You took my breath away last night and I have every intentions of returning the favor."

"Always full of surprises. Anything in particular you'd like me to wear today?" Remus chuckled.

"You can wear the things you brought in here. Sunday should be relaxing, after all."

"It is my favorite day of the week."

"I know, babe."

Remus grinned and grabbed his faded denims along with his hunter green sweater. Sirius slipped his own denims and black t-shirt on, starting towards the door with Remus behind him.

"Of course. We better head down to breakfast. I'm starved."

"I am, too. Do I have any orders for today?"

"Well. I want you to do something, of course," the pair sat on Remus' bed while they put their trainers on.

"And what is that?"

"I want you to read whatever you like and relax."

"Pardon? You do realize you can have me do anything."

"I know and we have until Friday to do so but Sunday is the day you take for yourself. I don't want to seize that from you."

Remus stood up and looked at Sirius, titling his head. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Think of it as a reward. I'm actually proud of the pranks you did pull. You deserve it, Remmy."

"Thank you, Sirius. Really."

Sirius smiled and stood nose to nose with Remus. He put his hands on the thinner boy's shoulders and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you, Moonbeam. I don't want to be your 'Master for a week' to be completely domineering over you. You don't deserve that. If it makes you happy, I want you to do it."

"You really are full of surprises, Padfoot."

"I know. Keeps you on your toes," Sirius grinned and turned Remus around, smacking him playfully on his jean-clad backside. "Now, to the Great Hall. I need nourishment!"

Remus raised to his tiptoes with a yelp and rubbed his backside. "I can do anything I want, huh?"

"Anything at all."

"Interesting," Remus grinned and looked around the dorm room. "Hmph. I guess James and Peter already left."

"We'll meet them there."

Remus grinned and took his wand out, fiddling with it lazily as they walked down the stairs to the common room. When they went through the portrait, Remus looked over at Sirius. "Bet I can beat you to the Great Hall."

"I don't think you can."

"I can run you know."

"Yeah but not as fast as me."

Remus reached back and slapped Sirius across his bottom, raised his wand, and cast a charm to slow his boyfriend's movements. "Don't have to be faster. Just have to be sneakier," Remus said with a wink and raced off to the Great Hall.

Sirius' eyes widened and shouted towards Remus' fleeting back, "Bad Moony!"

Remus giggled to himself as he turned the corner, making his way to the Great Hall. Sirius groaned and slowly reached to his back pocket to grab his wand. He didn't like being forced to move slower than a snail. He mumbled to himself, "I've created a monster."

###########

"Morning, Moony. You look quite chipper this morning," Prongs said as he broke a piece of bacon in half. "Where's Pads?"

"Oh, he got slowed down. He'll be here soon."

"Good. So, how was your date yesterday?"

"It went well. I got some new clothes, books, quills, and chocolate."

"Of course you got chocolate. You're Moony."

"Do you have any extra, Remus? You always get the best," Peter asked as he forked in another mouthful of porridge.

"I suppose I can give you a few bars."

"Thank you. So, no leather pants today?" Peter asked and James arched a brow at the question. When Peter ate, he usually just concentrated on food. Apparently, Remus had the same idea and he tilted his head intriguingly. James and Remus shrugged before the werewolf answered, "Uh. No, not today. Sirius said I could wear whatever I like and do what I want."

"That's nice of him," Peter said and went back to his food. Remus shook his head and thought nothing else of it.

Remus smiled when he saw Sirius walking into the Great Hall and moving to him. The canine animagus took his place beside Remus and nodded to his three best mates. "Good morning."

"What took you so long?" James asked.

"A certain little imp decided to hex me."

"Snivellus? We'll get him right now if you want."

"No, not him. My Moony. That was very sneaky of you."

"Well, I won one bet this week at least," Remus said with a sly beam.

Sirius grinned and leaned over into Remus' ear, whispering softly. James watched as the grin disappeared from Remus' face and lowered his eyes. He shook his head and looked at Peter who was watching the exchange between the couple.

"What did he say?" Peter asked.

"Can't say it here," Remus whispered and went back to eating his food.

##################

For the rest of the day, Remus tried to curl up on his bed with his new book on Dragons. He had a fascination with them as of late and wanted to learn as much as he could about them but his mind constantly wandered to Sirius' plans for the evening. He was to meet him at exactly 7:30 on the third floor in the abandoned classroom they had found. No one went there and would serve as his punishment room for his earlier actions. He laid across the bed on his stomach and tried in vain to keep his attentions on the Norwegian Ridgeback. He knew Hagrid had an adequate working knowledge of the breed and contemplated going to his hut for a quick visit. The only problem with that was Hagrid and he had a tendency of spending such a vast amount of time talking about different Magical Creatures, their talks lasted until near curfew. He glanced over at Sirius who was resting his back against the headboard, smiling down at Remus. He gave him a quick wink and turned the pages of a muggle magazine he was reading on motorbikes. Remus sighed at how calm and relaxed Sirius was acting. Everyone thinks that Sirius is such a hot head, which he can be, but the last few weeks he had been behaving precisely the opposite. The new change in behavior troubled Remus.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes, Moonbeam?"

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"A little but you're still being punished."

"You've done far worse."

"Perhaps but this isn't about me, love."

Remus groaned and laid his forehead on the opened book. "Do you have to confiscate my chocolate for the rest of the day, too?"

"It's part of the agreement. The more you whine, the worse it will be."

"Not one little bite? I usually nibble on some while I read."

"And you're not reading. You're in the process of worrying that pretty little head of yours."

"Bollocks," Remus mumbled.

"Well. If he can't have the chocolate, can I?" Peter asked with a shriek when James threw another exploding snap in his direction.

"No. Remus will get it back and I want to make sure he has something to get back."

"I won't eat all of it."

"That's what you said last time."

"I didn't think he only had the ten bars."

James shook his head and threw another exploding snap at Peter, making him jump up in the air. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. Pay attention, Wormtail!"

Remus read the passage that compared the Ridgeback with the Hungarian Horntail explaining how the females are more ferocious than the males. In comparison to the Horntail, the Ridgeback is less hostile. Remus scrunched up his nose and gazed at Sirius, wondering if he was part male Ridgeback dragon.

###########

"Lily is going to cover for me. I told her I had a prior engagement for some extra research," Remus ran a hand through his hair while they walked towards the abandoned classroom.

"Very good. So that frees you up for Prefect duties."

"Yes, I am," Remus stood in front of the door and followed Sirius into the abandoned classroom. He felt every muscle in his body tense when the door behind them slammed shut. He moved to the center of the room and listened to Padfoot's voice casting silencing charms around the room. He turned around and bit his lip, holding a hand over his chest. Sirius took a small black, satin bag out of his robes and laid it on a desk. The young Black pointed his wand at the different objects and enlarged the white pillar candles, moving them around the room. He lit them with a flick of his wand which gave the room a more ambient look to it. Remus tilted his head and smiled at the corner of his lips. Sirius took a slow stride over to Remus and took the thinner boy's hand in his. He led Moony to the front of the class and took in a deep breath. He retrieved a small piece of rope from his pocket and transfigured it, sliced it into four pieces, and directed Remus to the unused Professor's desk.

"What are you doing, Pads?"

"Remember, love. When we're in this sort of mood, my correct title."

Remus clenched his jaw and nodded, "All right. What are you going to do with me, Master?"

Sirius grinned and leaned over to Remus closer, breathing a soft whisper into his ear that sent chills down the scholarly student's ear, "Anything I want."

Remus breathed in, the deep voice of his lover simply intoxicating, and nodded in agreement. Sirius put a hand up to Remus' to stop him from disrobing. "I'll take care of that," Sirius said and flicked his wand. The clothes from Remus' body were removed, rendering him completely naked, and Sirius gave him a gently nudge to lean forward across the desk. Remus gasped at the cold wood that his hips touched.

"Stretch your arms and your legs out for me, please."

Remus did as he was told and Sirius started to bind him down to the desk. Sirius made sure that the silken ropes weren't too tight. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine. The ropes don't hurt at all, surprisingly."

"Good."

Remus closed his eyes tight and tried to look over his shoulder to figure out what Sirius was doing behind him. The older boy's boots were pacing around the stones of the classroom, making him exceedingly curious. "Siri-I mean, Master? What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry, love. I'm going to take your breath away, is all. All you have to do, is enjoy it."

Sirius took a few more pieces from his bag and enlarged them. He went to stand behind Remus and laid his hand on his bared backside. He tapped his bottom gently, "Just relax for me."

Remus nodded and gasped at the finger pushing its way through the overly sensitive sphincter. He closed his eyes and shuddered while Sirius pushed in slowly, searching for his sweet spot. Remus wrapped his long fingers around the ropes and held on tight. The position his legs were in made the muscles on his light frame more prominent. He whimpered when he felt a second finger joining and Sirius' free hand wrapping around his erect member. He started to stroke him and moved his fingers in and out masterfully. Remus clenched his jaw and laid his right cheek on the desk, "Merlin, that feels so good."

"Mmmmm, good Moony. Still so tight even with my fingers," Sirius noted and pushed in a third finger and kept the slow pace of stroking his lover. "Love you, Moonbeam."

Remus swallowed hard and arched his back, wanting more.

"So eager, so very eager." Sirius smiled to himself as he pushed in deeper and then removed his hand as well as his fingers. Remus whimpered softly at the abrupt halt of Sirius' ministrations. Then, he felt the familiar cock ring at the base of his throbbing cock and bit his lower lip. He laid his forehead on the desk, trying suppress a weak sob. He remembered that punishing instrument. It drove him to the brink of madness the last time. Sirius walked back to the table that he had his equipment laid upon and grabbed another toy. Remus licked his lips and tried to look over his shoulder.

Sirius grinned at Remus attempting to catch a sneak peek and clicked his tongue, "Now, now. No cheating, Moony." Remus wiggled his bottom the best he could in response, wanting more. "Oh, don't worry. I am definitely not finished with you."

Sirius reached for a liberal amount of lubrication and applied it to the toy as well as to Remus' awaiting orifice. Remus felt something enter him and he threw his head back, forcing his long brown locks to cascade resembling a golden waterfall on his shoulder blades. The device pushed in deeper and deeper.

Sirius grabbed his wand when it was all the way inside and smiled wickedly as he spoke, "So, you hexed me to go a bit slower today. I find that this is well deserved, then. Wouldn't you agree?"

Remus whimpered and wrapped his fingers around the ropes knuckle white. The toy started moving in and out of him slowly. It wasn't as big as Sirius but still big enough to constantly massage his sweet spot. Remus rested his chin on the desk and looked straight ahead, the pressure causing his normally azure eyes to turn a lovely shade of amber. Sirius walked around the desk and in front of him, placing his wand on the desk to the right side of Remus' head. Moony's eyes looked upwards at Sirius standing before him. He arched his neck and groaned in pleasure, "Sirius. God, Master...feels so good." Remus' breath hitched as the toy constantly began piston in and out of him.

"You look absolutely breathtaking in this position, Moonbeam," Sirius smiled down at him gently, brushing his fingers through Remus' soft hair. He pushed a loose strand of his bangs behind his ear and smirked. Sirius undid his trousers and took a step forward, his own erection bobbing out of its confines. Remus looked at his well endowed boyfriend and then up into his eyes, licking his lips.

"You want this in your mouth, babe?"

Remus nodded and moaned, "Please."

"Now, now. Is that how you're supposed to ask?"

Remus felt the toy moving at a slightly faster pace and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "God, please let me suck your cock, Master."

"If you really want it..."

"Oh, I do. Please, please!"

"So bloody gorgeous," Sirius said, taking a step forward and directing his cock into Remus' sweet mouth. Sirius threw his head back while Remus wasted no time, sucking his cheeks in and moaning. With Sirius safely inside his moist cavern, Moony wrapped his long tongue around the shaft and rolled his tongue over the smooth skin. Sirius took Remus' hair in both hands, directing him gently inside. Sirius nodded towards the dildo, casting another spell on it, and made it go a bit faster. The pressure in Remus' bottom sent him over the edge, forcing his moans to muffle with Sirius cock deep in his mouth. Sirius felt his lover tremble beneath him and watched in fascination at the muscles in his back and arms tensing, the lighting radiated about the room making him look even more enticing.

"Merlin, Remmy. You feel so good."

Remus answered with a hungry moan and sucked harder. He pulled back and then took him to the back of his throat, sucking in his cheeks even more. Sirius' fingers clenched in the slightly dampened tresses of his lover and he growled in pleasure, "Ah. AH. AH! Good gods, Remus. Bloody hell." Sirius leaned over, feeling his knees buckle. Remus couldn't help but grin at the predicament Sirius was in. He may be the one tied but he had a skilled tongue, and by God, he was going to use the one thing he could move freely.

It took all of the self restraint Sirius could muster to pull himself out of Remus. He ran a hand affectionately through Remus hair and across his cheek. He stepped out of his trousers and flicked his wrist, making the dildo quicken its pace. Remus threw his head back again and trembled, crying out in pleasure and the need to cum.

"Sirius! Oh GOD! I can't...I ..Oh. OH. AH!" Remus bucked against the desk. He laid his forehead on the desk, moving his head back and forth. He was sure he was going to pass out if he didn't release soon. Sirius knelt down, forcing Remus to look him in the eye and leaned forward. He kissed the helpless werewolf, their lips dancing in perfect time together.

When the kiss broke, Remus muttered incoherently. "Please. Now. In. Me. God. Ah."

Sirius smirked and walked slowly behind Remus, deliberately taking his sweet time. Sirius ran his fingertip gently down Remus' spine, making small goosebumps form upon his flesh. He waved his hand when it reached his bottomed, making the toy stop moving. Gently, Sirius pulled it out of him and made Remus wince with a stifled moan. He flicked his wrist once more and removed the bonds from him. He rested his hands on Remus' hips and coaxed him to stand, holding the weakened boy in his arms. He stepped forward, making Remus sit on the desk. Padfoot took his sweet lover and hoisted him up on the desk firmly. He pushed him back and Remus wrapped his long legs around the small of Sirius' back. He rested his well prepared cock at Remus entrance with one hand and held on to him tightly in his free arm.

He whispered softly, "Remus, look at me."

Remus' half glazed eyes fluttered open and looked into Sirius' eyes. At that moment, Sirius pushed deep inside with a forceful thrust. He held Moony in both of his arms and pumped him deeply. Remus held on to Sirius rigidly, his arms wrapped over his shoulders and his legs keeping him in place. Sirius thrust upwards, keeping a firm hold on his lover while he pushed into him harder and faster. Remus' entire body felt weakened by the pressure but never so empowered at the same time. He bowed his head into Sirius' chest and moved his forehead to his shoulder. Sirius finally picked up the small boy and rested him close to him in his strong arms, keeping impaled on his manhood. He walked with him to the nearest wall and allowed Remus' back to rest against it. Remus held on for dear life and Sirius spread his own legs out a bit. He pounded upwards into Remus, staring into his eyes. Remus never ceased looking into those sweet eyes and clenched his jaw, moaning and whimpering.

"God, you have the most amazing eyes, Remmy."

"Ah. AH. AH. PLEASE!"

"You want to cum?" Sirius said in a low, deep growl. "Tell me how bad you want it."

"I need to so bad. Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything for you. I love you, Sirius!"

Sirius reached his hand to Remus' cock, bobbing in between them, and released him from the confines. He stared deep and held onto Remus tight, "Now!"

With that simple word, they both came hard. The lights from the candles flickering made Remus' eyes appear even more amber as he widened them in his sea of ecstasy. Remus whimpered and let his head rest on the wall behind him while Sirius continued to release all of his pleasure deep inside. His small chest heaved up and down, trying to catch his breath.

"Good Lord, Sirius." Remus whimpered and finally unwrapped his legs from his lover. He winced as his long cock left him and he leaned forward, trying to keep his footing. Sirius rested both his hands on the wall, either side of Remus, and panted just as furiously.

"You really are breaking me in good, love." Remus looked up at Sirius and smirked. He couldn't stand any longer and slide down the wall, wincing as his bottom hit the floor.

"Here. I think we're both having trouble moving," Sirius said as he levitated and transfigured his shirt into a blanket. He motioned a book and transfigured that into a large pillow, laying on his back while Remus curled up on Sirius' chest. Padfoot ran his fingers through the very subdued boy's hair and Remus smiled incredibly bright, listening to his lover's heart beat.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I say it a lot but I really do love you."

"I know, Moonbeam. I love you, too." Sirius closed his eyes and kissed the top of Remus' head. Remus sighed blissfully and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"Your punishments, as you like to call them, aren't really that bad," Remus chuckled.

"Well, they could be but I don't want to make you suffer for too long. So not my style."

Remus shivered and wrapped some of the blanket around them. "It's a good thing you transfigured these. I don't think I've the strength to."

"Oh, you could. You're quite good at transfiguration."

"Mmhmmm." Remus nuzzled in and blinked his eyes open. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Monday."

"No, I mean. What is the date tomorrow?"

"January 13th, I think. Why? What's wrong?"

Remus shot up straight and winced at the tenderness in his worn out bottom. "It's the career thing tomorrow."

"What?"

"Remember, the career that I chose to be a Professor?"

"Yeah. Hardly a surprise to be honest. You'd be a great teacher. And if you were my Professor, I wouldn't be able to pay attention. Especially after what we just did," Sirius said and looked up at him with a huge grin.

Remus rolled his eyes and went to stand up, holding on to the wall for support. "Well, tomorrow we'll see about that. I have to teach McGonagall's class. Christ. How could I have forgotten?"

"Oh, don't stress it. Moony, you'll do fine. What were you going to teach?"

"Uh. Um. Trans...figuration? Bloody hell, I don't have a clue. I've been wrapped up in this and thought I'd gotten caught up on everything. Except that. It's not a normal thing to have to do for her class and it slipped my mind."

"Do I have that much of an effect on you, love?"

"Not funny, Sirius. I have to go," Remus walked over and started to throw his clothes on. He ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly while mumbling quite a few colorful words. Sirius stood up and smiled sweetly, "Remus. Don't stress it. Really. We'll get you through it and tomorrow is only a two hour class."

"Two hours? Oi! I'm so fucked."

Sirius shook his head and sighed. He walked over to Remus as he was sliding on his shirt and started to fumble his trousers. He placed his hands on Remus shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Remus?"

"Sirius. Not to mean any disrespect and I know the bet but this is important."

"Remus. Listen. Do you trust me?"

"No. I don't. I just let you do these things to me for the last week because I don't trust you."

"Being snarky isn't becoming of you, love."

"And humiliating myself tomorrow in front of the Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs won't be very becoming either," Remus broke from Sirius and searched for his boots. Where were they? Damn it!

Sirius arched an eyebrow and held up Remus' boots, "Hello? Here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sirius smirked at his very eccentric lover. He got dressed himself and put away all the toys he'd brought with him. He tucked the bag in his pocket and stood by the door, watching Remus frantically looking around to check if he'd miss anything. Satisfied, Remus rushed over to the door and Sirius stood in front of him.

"Okay. Listen to me."

Remus sighed and arched a brow, "Sirius."

"You're a logical man. You rushed around here like a crazy person, started to get dressed before me, and I'm completely ready. You're not."

"I have my clothes on. Now. let's go."

"Your wand is still on that table," Sirius said and pointed.

"Bollocks!" Remus rushed to get his wand and placed it in his robes.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remus. When you get into a hurry, you miss things. Don't worry, really. I'll help you and it's still early. James and Peter will, too. Calm down for me before you work yourself into a heart attack."

Remus sighed and breathed through his nose, "Well, if you're going to help then let's get to it. We have less than twelve hours."

"Good, man. Let's go. No worrying! That's an order."

Remus rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine."

"Oh, this is going to be fantastic."

"What is?" Remus asked curiously as they walked out of the room and through the castle back towards their dorm.

"Well, technically I had sex with the teacher. A very hot teacher."

"Oh, Christ."

Sirius grinned wickedly at his lover. "Tomorrow is going to be fun, I think."

Remus groaned and slapped his palm to forehead. "I'm so screwed."

TBC~~~


	10. Professor Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remus' career choice leads him to teaching Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class for the day. A bit more of the characterizations are explored here and a male/male sexual scene along with a few swear words are inside. Proceed at your own risk. What's life without risks?
> 
> Warnings: Top!Remus in this Chapter but ...there's a reason for it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I take them out from time to time when I'm not working and make no money (sadly) from this. Nor do I own the bold line from McGonagall. That can be found in the Deathly Hallows book. (DH30) I do not own the few lyrics I took from the song "I like the way you move" by the Bodyrockers.

#####################

Sirius had spent the last few hours with Peter and James attempting to put Remus' mind at ease for his career choice tomorrow. The poor boy knew what he wanted to teach and was very skilled in the particular lesson plan that he wanted to conduct. Since the first year of their time at Hogwarts, Remus had spent nearly every waking moment soaking up his textbooks like a sponge. He performed the spell as a test and explained to them how he was doing it in order to get into the motions of instructing. No, teaching the vanishing spell would not become the issue. Remus' side of the room, which was normally exceedingly clean to the point the young wizards understood the meaning of the medical term Obsessive Compulsive Disorder clearly, was now in a complete state of disarray.

"Moonbeam. Wear the trousers I bought you , that blue shirt, and your prefect robes, love. You will look fine," Sirius said and put an encouraging hand on his lover's shoulder.

"But I'm to look the part of a Professor. My robes were bought from the second hand shop and I've already used countless spells to repair them that they're faded. I don't have a thing to wear!" Remus furrowed his brow and wished that the new robes, though he hated to accept them, were already in his possession. They'd not be here until the end of the week and the green ones would have looked amazing on him.

"Nonsense, Moony. You'll look fine and we'll even behave in class for you," James said in an attempt to calm down the eccentric werewolf.

"Now, I know I'm in a dream. The day you three behave yourself for anyone is the day I will willingly fly a broom at the speeds you do on the Quidditch Pitch," Remus groaned and fell back on his bed.

Sirius smiled and shook his head, "Don't you know not to make bets you'll lose? Now listen. You will look fantastic tomorrow. You've went over the lesson plans a thousand times for us. It's nearly midnight and you need to sleep."

"I can't sleep now. My side of the room is in shambles," Remus said as he threw his hand over his eyes.

"You can use magic, silly boy." Sirius chuckled and raised his wand, flicking his wrist to perform a quick housekeeping spell and put all of Remus' things back in their normal place. "Now, go get dressed for bed and we'll catch a few hours of sleep."

Remus hesitantly nodded his head in agreement and grabbed his pyjamas. Sirius pulled him back for a moment and rested the back of his hand against the thinner boy's cheek. He looked up into Remus' eyes and smiled gently, the action causing Moony to relax a bit more. Sirius whispered softly, "Please, relax. Just keep calm and don't stress yourself out. You are my Moonbeam and you will do wonderful. All right?"

Remus smiled weakly and nodded to his lover. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm just-"

Sirius rose his finger to Remus' pouty lips and smiled, "Don't worry. No apologies. Get ready for bed and we can sleep together tonight."

"All right," Remus said and bit his lower lip. Sirius leaned in closer to him and stole a gentle kiss. Remus closed his eyes for a moment when as his heart fluttered. He turned heel to walk towards the bathroom and yelped at the sharp smack to his backside from Sirius' hand.

"Hey!"

"What? I can't resist."

Remus chuckled while he rubbed the faint sting in his backside and Sirius went to the desk to pull out a quill and parchment. He quickly jotted down a note and opened the window. He had the owl since he could remember and they were best friends. He opened his mouth and whistled the call to him. The jet black owl flew to the window ledge and Sirius greeted the faithful owl with a treat. He attached the note to his leg and leaned down to him to whisper so the others couldn't hear him.

"Artemis. Deliver that to Uncle Alphard, please. And make it as fast as you can."

The bird looked up at Sirius and chirped happily. He enjoyed making deliveries to him, it meant an abundance of treats. He took the extra treat from Sirius and expanded his wings to start his journey.

"Since when did you become the responsible one of our little group?" James asked.

"That would be somewhere between the time Remus started going batshit crazy and Peter actually understood how the vanishing spell works," Sirius pointed over to Peter. The boy was sitting on the bed, pointing his wand at a small trinket box, and successfully made it reappear and disappear. The boy giggled with glee at finally getting a spell to work properly. The chances of him looking like a dunderhead tomorrow were drastically reduced.

"What? Remus explained it and this spell is amazing," Peter grinned and did the spell a few more times.

"Oh, how easy it is to keep your mind occupied. And in any case, the Professors do the same as he did," James shook his head and slipped on his pyjamas.

Peter shrugged and sat his wand along with the box on his nightstand, "Remus just...I don't know. It's different the way he teaches."

"I hope that the Slytherins listen to me tomorrow," Remus strolled back into the main dorm room and plopped on the bed.

Sirius slipped on his shirt and curled up on his side of the bed, motioning for Remus to join him. James and Peter threw the comforter over themselves as they all said in unison, "We'll make sure of it."

Remus smiled and lowered himself beside Sirius. "Thanks guys. Good night."

"Night," James and Peter said and turned off the lights. Sirius pulled Remus close to him and wrapped an arm around him protectively. "Good night, love." Remus leaned up and kissed Sirius' cheek, closing his eyes. He whispered into Sirius' ear softly with a hint of boldness in his voice, "Good night, Master." Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately.

#########

The next morning, Sirius woke before the other Marauders and quickly showered to ready himself for the day. The sun had barely made its way over the horizon as he sat on the window ledge and looked expectedly for Artemis to return. He peeked over at the sleeping form of his lover and bit his nails nervously. He hoped that the faithful courier would return bearing a gift. He hadn't spoke much of the past Christmas holidays because it was rather bittersweet. He had the final fall out with his lovely mother and father, which resulted in him being disowned for the fact that they found the declarations of love written on parchments from Remus. He hadn't told his mates yet for a few reasons. Though it was a life changing event, he wanted to sort out the details himself and enjoy the thought that he finally cut himself from them. Another reason for the lack of worry, Uncle Alphard was the one family member that he could truly count on. He showed up on his doorstep on Christmas Eve and was taken in with open arms. Alphard was quite well off, being that he owned the Gladrags Wizardwear chain, and he had never denied young Sirius anything that the boy desired. He didn't want to cause too much trouble for his uncle because he knew how the family could be, so he would tell the other Marauders in time. He played with a loose thread on his robes as he curled on the window sill.

He stood up when he saw Artemis flying towards him. As the owl landed, he retrieved the note and read it while feeding him a few treats.

Sirius,

It's wonderful to hear from you so soon after the Christmas Holidays. I am sorry about what happened between Walburga and Orion, although it was inevitable. You're far too much like me in your rebellious spirit. That's definitely not a bad thing! I have just returned from the main factory of the clothing store late last night from London, so your timing was impeccable in owling me. We have a full line of new robes and clothing coming out in the near future and I have enclosed a book showing them to you. I was able to contact the elves fulfilling your recent order and it will be rushed to you. They did work ever so diligently on such short notice but I am sure they will meet yours and Remus' expectations. I even put in a bit of an upgrade to the blue robes, free of charge of course.

I'm sending him the best of luck in his presentation today and am sure he will do an outstanding job. I do wish to meet him at some point. I know you've said that you would find other living arrangements due to my career leading me away from the estate for weeks at times but the offer stands if you want it. Either way, you are always welcome in my home. I am not one to care too much for the mania of pureblood theories that my brother and sister-in-law have. You are aware of that, I'm sure. If Remus is the one that makes you happy, then you have my blessing as I've told you.

I've taken the liberty to enclose enough funds for the remainder of the school year for you and if you need anything at all, you know how to reach me. The robes should be arriving shortly this morning. Keep in touch and all my love to you, my nephew.

Yours,

A. Black

Sirius smiled brightly and put the letter away, grabbing another handful of owl treats and offered them to his beloved owl. Remus started to stretch and wake up and smiled towards Sirius.

"G'morning," he said with a yawn.

"Morning. Ready to start?"

"I just need a shower and will be. They should wake up, too. Don't want to be late. I'd hate to have to give my mates detention," Remus said and pointed towards Peter and James.

"I'll get them up," Sirius started but was interrupted by another owl flying through their opened window. He brushed in and dropped the three packages on the bed. Remus looked at the foot of the bed and arched a brow. "What's this?"

"Open them," Sirius said with a charming smile.

Remus moved to the foot of the bed and carefully removed the brown paper from the packages. He blinked in astonishment and stood to his feet. He held the sapphire blue robes up to himself with gold outlining the trim. "I thought they weren't to be ready until Saturday," Remus said in disbelief.

"Well, I suppose that we're just lucky. Go on then, get ready and come out to show them off."

"Wow. Ye-yes, definitely." Remus smiled brightly and grabbed his new black trousers, dress shirt, and robes to get ready.

James sat up and looked over at Sirius. He had watched the scene take place quietly. He stood up and walked over to the bed at the other two robes, "You really love him, don't you?"

"What do you mean? I got those for him the other day."

"Yeah, I know. They just magically appeared, for no reason, after a night of him flipping a shit."

"Lucky, I guess."

"Right," James smiled knowingly and winked.

########

Remus quickly ate his breakfast and wiped the corners of his mouth. He looked at his watch and nodded, "Right. I'm going to the classroom to set up early. I'll see you all in about thirty minutes."

"All right, Moony. Good luck and we won't be late," Sirius said.

He watched as Remus hurried off to meet with Professor McGonagall. Remus held on to book shoulder bag and took a deep breath as he walked into the classroom with only his teacher behind the desk. She looked up at him and arched a brow.

"Good morning, Mr. Lupin. I see that you are ready for your morning as a teacher."

"Yes, Professor," he smiled gracefully at her and stepped to the desk. "I want to thank you for allowing me this opportunity."

"You are a very gifted young man, Mr. Lupin. Now, to clarify, what will you be teaching the class today?"

"I thought I would teach the vanishing spell using trinket boxes."

"Very good. I normally do that lesson at the beginning of the year for my fifth years but my schedule has gotten a bit behind."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Very well. Please, place your bag on the desk and show me the notes that you have."

Remus nodded and took out his materials. She scanned over his lesson plan and pressed her lips into a line, a look of indifference upon her stern features as she read. He wrung his hands together nervously and hoped that what he had prepared (very quickly the previous night) would suffice.

"Your work seems to be high quality. I very much approve of what you have outlined. As far as the class today, don't be nervous. I know that standing in front of all the students can be agonizing but you will do well. I will take your normal seat beside Mr. Black and act as a student myself. Hopefully, I will be able to curve his mischievous nature."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"The trinket boxes are in the closet and I'll help you set them up. There are also slugs available for the more advanced students to use that can be placed on my desk. They should be arriving soon."

Remus placed his notes on the podium and followed McGonagall to the closet. He lifted his wand and moved the trinket boxes to the desks of the students while she did the same. He went to the blackboard and wrote the lesson for the day and chapter that covered the Vanishing spell. He took out the slugs to place on the desk and trays to place them upon when the students would come to retrieve them.

He smoothed out his fresh robes over his black trousers and straightened his tie. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he looked at Professor McGonagall with a weak smile as the students began pouring into the classroom. She leaned over to him and whispered, "You look fine and you'll do very well, Mr. Lupin. Don't fret."

He nodded and whispered humbly, "Thank you, Professor."

He watched as the Marauders walked in with Kingsley and the other students. He closed his eyes for a moment and attempted to center himself. You can do this, don't worry.

Professor McGonagall folded her hands together and gained the attention of her fifth year class, "Good morning everyone. Today, you will have a special instructor. Mr. Remus Lupin will have reign over the classroom today and I shall act as student in which I will be taking his normal seat. I trust you will all give him your undivided attention and respect as you would to me."

The Slytherins started to snicker. Remus bit his lip when he heard Severus commented, "They'll let anyone teach anymore." The comment elicited a snicker from the Slytherins which earned them a stern glance from the Professor. She turned to Remus to speak to him for a moment, "The class is in your hands now, Mr. Lupin."

Neither of them noticed Peter, James, and Sirius leaning back in their chairs to look at the Slytherin students. They raised their wands and arched their brows to them in sync. To their surprise, Kingsley was also staring down the Slytherins with a raised wand. The four shot them a warning glance and tapped their wands on the desk while McGonagall and Remus were distracted. The five young wizards slumped in their desk with a scowl. Remus nodded to McGonagall that he was ready and took his place behind the podium while she took her seat next to Sirius.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Good morning class. Today, I will be teaching you the proper use of the vanishing spell utilizing the trinket boxes that I've set out at your desks."

"Couldn't we use you as the victim, I mean...the object to vanish? If we can't bring you back, no harm done," Severus said with a smirk.

Remus took in a deep breath and put his hands behind his back, walking towards Severus. He saw Sirius readying himself to raise his wand and rose an eyebrow towards his boyfriend while shaking his head. He ignored the snickering and looked at Severus, "Thank you very much for your suggestion, Mr. Snape. However, the vanishing spell is very delicate and one must not use such a spell on a living organism when first beginning. I am sure you, considering your vast knowledge, would surely be aware of that."

"Of course," Severus replied, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Good. Now, if I may have your attention. I have written the chapter that you will need to use as a reference for the spell. I insist that you use caution and if you have any problems with the lesson, do not hesitate with legitimate questions. I will not tolerate unnecessary antics," he said while arching an eyebrow.

Remus walked towards the front of the classroom and looked at everyone as he spoke. James and Sirius found themselves sitting up straight at the instructions. Moony's demeanor as he taught was different..more secure. Kingsley smiled and listened closely to the student-professor's words.

"Good. Now, if you will. I would like you to turn to your books to page 285. We will start out with the trinket boxes because it is much more practical to start out on an inanimate object. The more one practices, the better they will be become at the workings of their magic. You will need to know this spell for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels."

Remus smiled as everyone turned their books to the page, including Severus and Professor McGonagall.  
"Does anyone know the correct incantation for the spell?" He looked around the room and noticed all the hands raising. He saw Peter's and nodded, pointing towards him. Rarely, Peter had the confidence to answer any question in class and thought it a perfect time to let the shy boy answer.

"Yes. Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Is-is it...Evanesco?"

"I don't know. Are you asking me or telling me, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I'm telling you..erm, Professor Lupin. The answer is Evanesco."

"Very good. Right you are."

Peter relaxed and held onto his wand firmly.

"Can anyone tell me what happens to the vanished object?"

He looked around the room at the hands raised. He licked his lips and pointed towards Severus, who surprisingly decided to participate. "Yes. Mr. Snape?"

"Would it be gone forever?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I understand why you would be led to come to such a conclusion, however."

"Well, then what happens to it?"

"Let's see if another student has the answer." He bit his lip nervously as he saw no one had their hands raised. He looked towards James and Sirius in hopes of encouraging them. Finally, Professor McGonagall raised her hand.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"It states on page 290 of the text that the object does not become eradicated. However, it is gone into a state of non-being, which is to say, everything."

"That is correct. The object is moved to another place. For example, if I were to take this trinket box," Remus started to explain as he stood behind the desk, "and tap my wand on it like so. Observe the wrist motions that I make." He flicked his wand and tapped the box, rendering it gone from sight. "Now, I have not destroyed it but I have moved it to another location. In this case, I've moved it here." Remus moved and hopped down from the platform to make his way over towards the cupboard. He opened it up and removed the trinket box. He turned around and saw that the majority of the students looked relatively impressed. Sirius took in the looks of his schoolmates and sat up proudly. Remus was doing a fantastic job and the way he moved around the room was mesmerizing.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to come to the front of the class and give it a try?" Remus asked the room. Peter raised his hand and Remus grinned from ear to ear, "Excellent, Mr. Pettigrew! Please, do come forward."

Peter stood up and took his trinket box with him to take his place behind the desk. Professor McGonagall watched skeptically as the small boy moved nervously to the front. Peter sat his trinket box on the desk and looked at Remus unsurely. He bit his lower lip and his hand shook as he held his wand. Remus stood beside him and nodded his head, "It's all right, Peter. You can do it."

Peter bit his lower lip and took in a breath, raising his wand and uttered the incantation, "Evanesco!" He smiled up towards Remus when the box vanished.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Great job!" The Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Professor McGonagall applauded Wormtail's work and the boy stood up straight. The Slytherins rolled their eyes and made rude comments about how they were sure that Pettigrew would blow the box to smithereens.

"See? Now. For the next hour or so, I would like you all to practice on your trinket boxes. Then, we will move on to slugs for those of you who think that you have the spell learned properly. Just come to me and I will provide you with a slug that I have on my desk."

Professor McGonagall allowed a small grin to form on her lips at the phrase Remus had just used-'his desk'. One day, she thought, one day he would definitely make a magnificent professor.

Sirius tapped his box but couldn't entirely concentrate on his work. He watched as Remus moved around the room, his blue robes flowing behind him accompanied by a twinkle in his eyes as he taught the students struggling with the lesson. He took in a deep breath at the way Remus' neck would arch as he listened to the questions that each student asked. He took even the Slytherins to heart and put his entire mind to the work. Professor McGonagall nudged him with her elbow, "Mr. Black? Shouldn't you be working on your trinket box?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry."

"Apologizing?" she tilted her head as she looked on him.

"It's amazing how natural he is. At teaching I mean."

"He really is quite gifted. I'm honestly surprised at the control he has over the room."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to get my slug now, Professor." Sirius nodded with a slight smile as he vanished his box into the cupboard. He walked to the desk and stood in front of Remus. He took in a deep breath at the boy in all his glory. No, the man before him. The way his sandy hair fell over his blue eyes, the perfect fit of the robes and trousers. The confidence making him appear elegant: a creature of absolute beauty in Sirius' eyes. The scars on his cheek only brought out more character to his features. Remus smiled down at Sirius and nodded, "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Professor Lupin, I think I'm ready for my slug now."

"Of course. You understand the concepts behind the vanishing spell, then?"

"I do. And do you understand that your worry was needless?"

Remus felt the warmth flood his cheeks as he blushed. He nodded, "I do. Thank you." Remus turned around and took a tray, placing a slug on it to offer it to Sirius.

"You're doing well, Professor. And I look forward to learning more from you later," Sirius said with a grin and a wink.

"Of course. I'll be happy to teach you all I know."

"I'll hold you to that." Sirius turned heel with the slug in possession, sitting beside McGonagall. He began working on vanishing his slug and kept his concentration on the work at hand the best he could. He turned his gaze upwards at Remus again and felt himself smirking. He looked to the side and saw James working alongside Peter as they vanished their slugs. James grinned and held up his thumb, showing he had every intention of behaving. They were Marauders and they knew how much this meant to their lupine mate. After all, James would get a chance to put Remus on a broom now. The poor werewolf probably didn't realize Prongs took that as a challenge last night but he certainly did and he'd hold him to it.

"Class, if I may have your attention please? Yes. Good. You have all done very well today. We, unfortunately, have run out of time. In order to keep up with the current curriculum there will be homework. I must assign a one and a half foot essay to be turned in for Wednesday's class. I believe we will be working more with animate objects on next class under Professor McGonagall's instruction. Therefore, pay close attention to that section of your textbooks. Please, return your slugs to the desk and trinket boxes to the closet. I thank you all for your participation today."

Remus chuckled at the classroom filled with disappointment of the class ending. The students started to clean their work stations and he assisted them. As the students started to leave, he said as a final farewell, "Thank you all. Have a wonderful day."

He stood beside the desk and placed his hand on it to hold himself up. He turned to collect his things when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You did a remarkable job, Mr. Lupin. I believe you have earned an O today for the class presentation and a recommendation for after you graduate in a few years. Not one hex or prank was pulled today. That, in and of itself, was quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you, Professor. It truly means a lot to me."

"You earned it, Mr. Lupin. Now, it is my understanding that you have History of Magic next period and a free period this afternoon. If you are interested, I will talk with the Headmaster in hopes of offering you a position."

"A position?"

"Monday afternoons are also my free time to grade essays and exams. If you would like, I can speak with him in hopes of offering a you a student professor aid during that time. It would help you in your future endeavors."

"I don't know what to say, Professor. I would be honored," Remus said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Very well. I will speak with Headmaster Dumbledore and follow up with you Wednesday. Good work and thank you for not forgetting to assign homework."

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Now, off you go then. Wouldn't want to make you late, would I?"

"Yes, Professor." Remus grinned to himself as he hurried out of the classroom. He sauntered through the corridors towards Professor Binns' class and held his head up high. The day was definitely turning out to be quite decent. His eyes widened when he felt two hands on his shoulders, pulling him into a broom closet. He squirmed and tried to break free but a hand covered his mouth from behind, muffling his sounds. The strong arms wouldn't let him escape and the hot breath caressing his earlobe forced him to close his eyes.

"Professor Lupin. I don't believe I learned all I could from your lesson today."

Remus trembled at the deep, silky voice. He squirmed his hips back and forth as his captor's free hand slid the bag from his shoulder. His knees weakened when teeth bit into his neck from behind, pushing him forward, and trapping him. A free hand trailed down his side slowly and held him firmly in place as the body behind him thrust forward. Moony trembled as he felt the other boy's erection pressing into his robe covered backside. The other hand moved down and pulled the robes away from him. His captor unbuttoned Remus' trousers, pushing them down to his ankles, and tapped his underpants. The deep voice spoke again, "Evanseco." The incantation vanished his underpants, leaving him exposed. "Such a tight, firm arse. You are so gorgeous."

The person behind him finally turned him around, meeting his eyes. He looked up into the silver eyes of his lover and Remus narrowed his own. "You scared the shit out of me, Sirius."

"What? Can't I have a little fun?"

"We're going to be late, Sirius."

"Binns won't even notice. He'll have to wait in any case. I'm hot for the teacher."

"But..but..."

"Moony. You have to do. Whatever. I. Say. Remember?" Sirius grinned and kissed him along his chest with each word. Remus let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes, whimpering softly. "Som..Someone might...might hear, though."

"Silencing charm, love."

"It's ...it's too...danger..dangerous ..oh...mmmm right...there..." He braced himself, holding onto a shelf as Sirius dropped to his knees before him. He took Moony completely in his mouth in one swift motion to the hilt and sucked in his cheeks as he caressed his lover's balls. He grinned at the trembling Professor. Sirius held onto the slender hips in front of him, holding Remus close to him while he sucked hungrily. Remus' eyes fluttered shut and he leaned forward, holding on to the shelf with all his might. The muscles in his arms tensing at the sensations throughout his slim body.

"Oh..for...oh...ahh..."

"Mmm...you taste heavenly, Professor. So hot."

"Right...oh, God..." Remus widened his stance and moved his left hand down to the back of Sirius' head. He fisted a handful of the black, wavy locks in his fingers and gently guided Sirius around his throbbing manhood. He thought he'd lose it when he felt the tip hit the back of his lover's throat.

Sirius pulled back for a moment, "Who's your favorite student?"

"You are. Oh, Merlin's beard."

"What do you like the most about me?"

"Oh, Merlin. I like so many things..."

"I can tell you what I like about you. I like the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes. I like the way you look so surprised right now. I like the way...you sing..." Sirius said deeply and kissed Remus' stomach, hips, thighs whilst moaning in need. Remus bit his lip and swayed his hips at the touch of those soft lips against his flesh. "But mostly. Most of all. I like the way you move," Sirius grinned and took him deep in his mouth, making Remus move his hips upwards, squirming before his lover. Remus planted his hands on the wall behind him, palms inwards in an attempt to brace himself.

"Mmmm..." Sirius moaned as he sucked in deeply. Sirius took in a deep breath, "Yes, just like that. What's that one thing you do to me? With your tongue?"

"The dance?"

"Yeah. How do you do that?"

"I just kind of ..move it around the shaft, twirl it a bit."

"Like this?" And without another word, Sirius dove back onto his lover's erection. He sucked in his cheeks and twirled his tongue around the shaft sheathed in his mouth. He made his tongue dance, mimicking the talents of Remus from last night. "Oh, yes. Like that. Just..oh...oh..." Remus leaned forward and grasped the shelf knuckle white.

Sirius stopped and stood in front of the trembling boy. He grinned at Remus and unfastened his belt buckle, letting his own trousers fall to the ground along with his underpants. Remus swallowed, attempting to stand up straight and turn around so that he could submit to his lover. Sirius put a tender hand on Remus' shoulder and shook his head, "No."

"Huh?"

"I want you to take me this time."

"You..you do? Are you sure?"

"You can and I want you to. Don't worry." Sirius leaned forward and gave Remus a kiss on the tip of the nose. He turned around and placed his hands the shelf, leaning over slightly to brace himself. Remus looked at the sight before him and clenched his jaw.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. I trust you, love."

Remus grinned and leaned forward, pushing Sirius' hair to the side and kissed the base of his neck. He trailed kisses down his spine and over the formed muscles, the obvious work of his time as a beater on the Quidditch team. He fell to his knees and rested his hands on Sirius' firm backside. He squeezed his cheeks lovingly and pulled them apart, leaning forward and licked upwards. He moved his tongue around the puckered hole lovingly and moved his tongue in and out. He looked upwards when he felt Sirius tremble. Breathing in and closing his eyes, Remus worked his tongue in and out to prepare his lover. He pulled back and grabbed his own wand, casting a quick lubrication spell, and entered the first finger deep inside his lover. He worked his long, slender finger gently to loosen him. Sirius was so tight, Remus knew he had to be a virgin. Moony's heart tightened at the amount of faith he placed in him and decided to go as gently as possible. To be each others' first intimate lovers was absolutely breathtaking. He moved in a second finger and heard the soft whimper from Sirius.

"It's okay. If it hurts, I'll stop."

"Keep going, Professor. Teach me..." Sirius but his lip and smirked.

"As you wish," Remus said and pushed in the third finger. He moved in him slowly. He stood up and took his place behind Sirius and cast another lubrication charm on his throbbing cock. He took it firmly in his hand and kissed Sirius' shoulder blade while he rested the tip at the tight orifice.

"Take in a deep breath, love. I'll go easy."

Sirius nodded and took in a breath. Remus pushed inside Sirius gently, the tip of his manhood safely inside. "Now breathe out." Sirius did as instructed and breathed out, relaxing himself as he took Remus lengthy member.

"Very, very good." Remus closed his eyes and trembled at the tightness. He pushed in a bit further and held Sirius around his waist while pushing in deeper and deeper.

"Just breathe. I got you."

Sirius bit his lower lip and held on to the shelf even more to brace himself. He pushed back on Remus, coaxing him to go in deeper. Remus complied and held onto his lover tight until he hit Sirius' prostate. Sirius threw his head back and whimpered softly, "Oh, Moonbeam. God, yes."

Remus ,feeling confident that Sirius was more than all right, took the affirmation and started pumping Sirius faster and deeper. He pulled out and then back in, hitting Sirius' sweet spot over and over again. Sirius leaned forward and arched his back as Moony took him completely. "God, this feels incredible," Remus whispered in his lover's ear.

"Yes, it does. Teach me more."

"Well, there is one other thing," Remus grinned as he reached his right hand around to Sirius' front. He took him in his hand and started to pump Sirius' cock while he penetrated him deeper, deeper...faster...faster...

"Oh, for the...OH ...Merlin...Sweet lord!" Sirius threw his head back and began working his hips, thrusting them with the intense sensations. "Moony! Remus! Ah! Fuck."

"Such a dirty little mouth," Remus smirked and lowered his head, his sandy bangs falling over his eyes as he worked Sirius over.

"Oh, yes. Mmmmmm."

"I'm gonna explode, Sirius."

"Yes..Yes! Now!"

Remus threw his head back and howled in pleasure as he came deep inside Sirius. He slowed his fist down as he pumped Sirius' seed from him. Sirius leaned forward and rested his head on the shelf, "My Moony. My Moonbeam. That felt...oh my, God."

Remus laid his cheek against Sirius' back and breathed in his scent-that lovely smell of strawberry. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you, Professor Moony."

Remus chuckled, "You are my favorite. Love you."

Remus pulled himself free from Sirius and they both whimpered at the sudden movement. "Hate to leave."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Remus and Sirius started to dress themselves. "Um. Where are my underpants?"

"Oh, sorry," Sirius grinned and reached behind himself to the top shelf, retrieving Moony's garments.

"Thanks. Guess we can sneak into Professor Binns' class."

"I suppose," Sirius held a hand up to his mouth and yawned. "Only an hour left to deal with that class then lunch."

The boys began to cast cleaning spells on themselves and walked towards the History of Magic classroom. Sirius tugged on Remus' robes and straightened out his disheveled hair. They walked in quietly and noticed that the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were nearly all asleep-save for Lily and Kingsley. Binns had his back turned the class while he lectured the class on the Giant Wars. Sirius and Remus took their seats beside Peter and James. They nodded to their mates. Well, James was a bit more conscious than Peter. The rat animagus was sound asleep. Remus winced at a kick to his shin from Lily.

"You're late, Remus."

"Sorry. I had something come up," he explained while rubbing the newly sore spot of his leg.

"And where was he?" she asked pointing towards Sirius.

"I have no idea," Remus said with a smile.

"Sure you don't. Anyway, you better take these notes and copy them. We have a three foot essay due by the end of February over the Giant Wars."

"Thanks."

James shook his head and tapped Remus on the shoulder, "Hey."

"What is it?"

"Meet me on the Quidditch field on our free period, right?"

"Why? I don't play Quidditch."

"You lost another bet, remember? This isn't your month."

"What the bleeding hell are you talking about?"

"Professor Lupin. How could you forget?" Sirius said with an evil grin.

"Forget what?"

"You said, and I quote, the day we behaved in class was the day you'd get on a broom willingly."

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm Sirius."

"Pads, don't. Just...don't..."

"In any case, you made a bet and you lost. Again," James said with a wink. "After lunch, mate."

Lily looked over at them and put her finger to her lips to hush them.

"You do realize you're the only one that listens in this class?" James asked.

"Not so. Remus takes notes, too."

"Those aren't notes. Those are undying love confessions to his favorite student."

"Stuff it, Black." Lily turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Marauders..."

"Am I your favorite Marauder?" James asked hopefully.

Lily pointed her wand at James, hexing his hair bright blue.

"Oi!"

Remus put a hand to his mouth, chuckling. James glared at the werewolf, "You're not getting out of riding the broom. After lunch, I'll see you at the pitch."

Remus frowned and looked at Sirius pleadingly. The morning was fantastic. The afternoon, however, was up for debate. He and brooms did not mesh well together.

TBC~


	11. Sirius' Secret Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sirius steals Remus away from his flying lesson with Prongs to show him something...special. Meanwhile, their mates are starting to miss spending time with them..what have they got cooked up in their heads?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters nor the line towards the end referencing Peter Pan.
> 
> Warnings: Yes, there is a m/m sex scene. Bottom Remus in this one and a bit more of an explanation as to why Sirius bottomed for Remus in the last chapter.

Quidditch Pitch - Monday Afternoon

Remus looked up at the sky and then casted a glance over to his boyfriend. Butterflies were undeniably dancing in his stomach as he watched James and Peter crossing the Quidditch Pitch with an extra broom in Prongs' grasp. Remus clung onto the blue robes he still donned and clenched his jaw.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Well, you did say you would and we all did behave perfectly for your class."

"I know but I really, really hate heights."

"Ready to go up in the air," James said with an wicked gleam in his eye as he approached Sirius and Remus. He offered the Nimbus 500 to Remus who took the broom with a shaky hand. Remus groaned and held the broom, closing his eyes. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Now, don't be nervous. You'll be fine." Sirius leaned over and gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek. He held onto his on broom and swung a leg over to mount it. Remus mimicked the action and took a deep breath, arching a brow to Padfoot. "You're going, too?"

"Of course. Did you think I'd let you fly without me?"

"Well, I didn't know..."

Sirius chuckled and nodded to James who was mounting his own broom. Prongs lifted a hand and ran it through is hair, "I do know you're nervous as hell, Moony but I'll go easy on you. After all, you ended Lily's hex on me. Now, Professor Lupin. Hold onto your broom just like Pads and I are doing."

Remus smiled and calmed himself, wrapping his fingers around the broom handle. He looked over at Peter, "Not joining us?"

"Erm. I don't like to fly so much."

"Yeah, I completely understand."

"Okay, love. Just kick yourself off the ground and move your body in the direction you want to go," Sirius said with a wink.

"How do I get myself in these situations?" Remus mumbled and looked upwards at Padfoot and Prongs flying high above him and Peter. He took in a deep breath and pushed himself off the ground. Moony grabbed the broom handle knuckle white and clenched his jaw. He hovered high above Peter and looked towards the castle, noticing Kingsley walking towards them. He felt his heart threatening to break through his chest as his adrenaline kicked in from noticing that he was high above the ground. He looked over at Sirius flying in wide circles and moving over to him. Remus moved towards one of the Quidditch goal post and stayed still for a moment. Sirius stopped right beside Remus and grinned at him.

"You're doing great, Moonbeam."

"When can I come back down to earth?"

"Well, when we are through with you, of course. Come on and enjoy it. Follow me, all right?"

"You go too fast, though."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you."

Sirius smiled and flew side by side to Remus, leaning over and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Look. I did something today that I'd never even think of letting a soul do to me before. I let you take me because I trust you, right?"

"If you didn't want me to..."

"No, no. That's not what I mean. I wanted someone special to do that to me. Now, let me show you how great flying can be. You normally wouldn't do this, right?"

"You know I wouldn't..."

"Follow my lead, babe. Come on. I want to show you something special." Sirius tilted his head and moved his body to the right, guiding his broom to fly towards the back of the castle. James tried to keep up but stopped and hovered in midair. Prongs was perceptive enough to realize when his mates wanted alone time. They'd been together, as a couple, since the start of the school year. He shrugged and smirked to himself as he turned back around to fly towards Kingsley and Peter. He landed on the ground and swaggered towards them.

"Where are they headed?" Peter asked.

"Who knows? What are you up to, Kings?"

"Free period. Just thought I'd see how you blokes were doing."

"Nothing now. Those two have been inseparable since they've became a couple.'

"I've noticed. Kind of miss them," Kingsley sat down with the Gryffindors on the field.

"Me, too. Hey. Think it'd be underhanded to sort of force them to spend time with us?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"What do you mean, Prongs?"

"Well, I have this one idea..."

##########

Remus held on tight and leaned forward to pick up the speed, following directly behind Sirius to keep up. He finally moved beside Sirius and the boys flew in perfect time. Remus allowed himself to relax and stole a glance towards Sirius, smiling like a madman as they travelled towards the back of the castle. Sirius finally slowed down and raised his voice so Remus could hear him, "Lean up on your broom and slow down."

Remus obeyed Sirius' command and flew next to him. He panted heavily and arched his neck, staring over at Sirius. He still didn't want to look down.

"Love, look down."

"But..."

"Moony..."

With a hesitant sigh, he chewed his lip and look towards the ground. He felt a gasp escape his throat at the sight before him. A giant waterfall was flowing at a steady pace and there were cherry blossom trees surrounding the clearing. Emerald green vines were cascading along the mountain side and the water that pooled beneath the cascade nearly matched the shade of the sapphire robes he wore. He furrowed his brow and took the scene in, holding his breath. He breathed through his nose and whispered, "God, it's so beautiful. How did you-"

"Find it? I explore the grounds, love. You know that. I find this place so very peaceful and relaxing. I used to come here before you and I become lovers. To collect my thoughts. It's sort of my secret place."

"No one else knows it?"

"Not even Prongs."

"Sirius, thank you. It's amazing."

"Well, come on then. Let's get a closer look." Sirius smiled and leaned forward, flying down and landing on the bank. Remus joined him and the boys leaned their brooms against the tree. Sirius took his shoes off and Remus followed suit, laying them beside the brooms. They walked along the green, mossy blanket of the earth. The soft cushion under Remus' feet felt wonderful. Sirius took his hand to lead him closer to the waterfall towards the cave behind it.

"It's like a dream I never want to wake from."

"If all we've shared is a dream, I will fight tooth and nail to make sure I don't awaken," Sirius said and planted a kiss on his lover's neck. The mist from the waterfall coated them as they made their way into the cave. Remus looked around and saw some of Sirius' belongings inside. The afternoon sun shined through the waterfall, making the water glisten. Sirius stepped forward and looked up at Remus.

"You were amazing today. I think you'll make a wonderful professor."

"Thank you, Pads." Remus lowered his eyes and closed them when he felt Sirius' hand move to his cheek, pulling him closer. Sirius leaned forward, kissing Remus deeply. He explored Remus' warm mouth with his tongue, holding the trembling boy closer to him. Padfoot ran his hands up and down Remus' body, moving his hand behind him and grasping Remus' tight, firm bottom. The slim boy moaned into his lover's mouth and shivered. Sirius held him up with his arm behind him at the small of his back, forcing him backwards to lay on a soft, black blanket. Sirius laid half on top of Remus, unbuttoning the other boy's dress shirt and undoing his tie.

"I'm going to make love to you.. take you straight through the ground."

Remus arched his neck to the side and closed his blue eyes tight, "Do whatever you want to me."

"Oh, don't you worry. I will." Sirius grinned and moved his fingers to the button of Remus' trousers. He undressed the young werewolf and threw his clothes to the side. Sirius worked his way out of his own clothes, laying completely naked next to his exposed lover. The waterfall's mist covered their now nude bodies as Sirius explored every inch of Remus in the sunlight. Remus felt the tender touch of Sirius across his collarbone, over one nipple to the next, making a trail down the ridges of his ribcage, the hollow of his stomach, and finally resting on his fully erect member. Sirius wrapped his fingers around Remus' aching manhood and slowly began to stroke him while kissing him deeply. Remus met Sirius' tongue with an eagerness that he never felt before. He cracked his eyes open, staring into Padfoot's face. The sun shined on his black locks, outlining his boyfriend's handsome, aristocratic features so beautifully that it made his entire body ache. He wanted Sirius inside him: right now. He thrust his hips forward to meet Sirius' hand and groaned in need. Sirius had no intention of rushing this. He wanted to take his sweet, deliberate time with Moony. He kissed Remus' wet chest down and made slow, tiny circles around Remus' perked up nipple. He lightly grazed his teeth over it and moved his hand up, softly pinching the opposite one.

Remus, who normally was quiet and reserved in his everyday life, threw his head back and cried out in absolute pleasure. He bucked against Sirius and arched his back. Out in the open arms of nature, he felt so wicked yet so liberated at the same time. He didn't hold back the things Sirius made him experience He planted his feet on the stony floor of the cave and writhed under Sirius. The darker haired boy grinned and reached over to grasp his wand. He quickly transfigured a stone into a soft pillow and raised Remus' head up ever so slightly. He then cast a quick lubrication spell on his own throbbing cock and to Moony's awaiting puckered hole.

"I'm going to take you slowly," Sirius said as he mounted Remus and pushed deep inside him. "For as long," Sirius grinned and looked into Remus' deep blue eyes while spoke and entered him, "as I want."

Remus wrapped his fingers in the black blanket and his legs around the small of Sirius' back. Sirius moved up to his knees and started pushing inch by inch gradually. He placed his hands on either side of Remus, holding himself up as he worked inside Moony's warmth. Remus felt every inch invading him, just as Sirius promised him, leisurely and calculated.

"I can do whatever I want to you."

"Yes. YES! Please, Sirius!" Remus squirmed and, until this moment, he didn't know how much his body was capable of shaking.

He widened his eyes when the head of Sirius' cock contacted that sensitive spot. Sirius grinned, "I do adore watching you beg. So that's it. Right there, is it?" Sirius grinned evilly and pulled back for a moment. He slammed back inside hitting that place once more, forcing Remus to cry out. "Oh yes. That's it. Right," Sirius withdrew and hit it again mercilessly," there."

Remus threw his hands above his head, trying to grab anything to brace himself for the lengthy cock that was torturing him so sweetly. Sirius reached up and held Remus by the wrists while he repeated the motion numerous times, Remus could not possibly keep count if his life depended on it. The mist from the waterfall coated their bodies, mixing it with the perspiration blanketing their flesh. Remus closed his eyes tight, feeling every movement deep inside. Sirius got the feel for exactly what brought Remus proverbially to his knees. He rested his cock right at the brink of his sweet spot. The dog animagus wiggled his hips tauntingly.

"I can torture you for as long as I want," Sirius grinned and hit it again. Remus' heart raced and he wiggled his wrists in Sirius' grasp. "Because you," Sirius pushed in, "are," deeper, "MINE!"

"AH GOD YES! Harder, please. Please!"

Sirius wiggled his hips back and forth, taunting Remus. He pulled his cock out, resting just the head inside his quaking lover. "Please 'what'?"

"Master! Please, Master!"

"What am I the Master of?"

"Of me! God, please. I beg you. Can't...can't ...stand..oh God.."

"Good boy," Sirius grinned and pushed inside all the way. He quickly began to piston inside his awaiting lover.

"Oh, so bloody good!" Sirius' biceps tensed as well as every muscle in his body as he plowed into his Moonbeam. Sirius opened his eyes, watching every movement from Remus, every facial expression. He made memories to take with him for as long as he lived of the way Remus' eyebrows would furrow each and every time he hit his sweet spot. How he'd arch his neck and the vein in his slender neck would throb when he growled. How the deep azure of his eyes would change to a shade bluer when the sensations became too much. Yes, he would recognize every single thing about the man beneath him. Sirius moved closer, forcing Remus up and giving Sirius easy access to his target. He moved his hips faster as he reached ecstasy. At the same moment, the brightest of the sun's rays hit Remus' face. Sirius gasped at the vision before him and growled deeply. He pulled out of Remus and swallowed hard.

He stood up on his trembling legs, mustering all the strength he had in his body, and reached down to help Remus to his feet. He led the taller, skinny boy to a large rock and turned him around to face it. He pushed gently on Moony's back, guiding him to bend over. As weak as Remus was, he had no problem obeying the silent order. He stretched his upper torso out across the cool rock and spread his legs. A stream of the waterfall showered over them and Remus started pushing his bottom back, Sirius grasped Remus' slender hips and place the tip of his cock at the entrance once more. He widened is stance and bowed his head, watching his long, thick cock disappear fully inside. He listened at the soft grunts from Remus as he impaled him continually. Moony held on for all his worth as Sirius' pelvis slapped his bottom while he pumped him deep, hard, and faster than he ever had before.

Remus laid his forehead on the cool stone and arched his back, trying his damnedest to take every bit of Sirius' ten inches. He reached his hand down to his own burning erection and started stroking himself. Sirius' fingers dug into Remus' hips and slowed his pace down a bit. He pushed the boy bowed before him forward with each thrust. Their slick, wet bodies became one and Sirius felt the pressure in his balls reaching the point of no return. He bit his lip and threw his head back, pulling out one final time before driving his cock deep inside Moony, the head contacting that special spot and he ordered at the top of his lungs.

"Cum. Cum NOW!"

Sirius and Remus came together with such strength, the only thing that drowned out their screams of satisfaction was the roar of the waterfall. Sirius collapsed on top of the thinner boy, moving his hips slowly as the last of his seed filled him. Remus' buckled underneath his lover and he licked his lips. His small chest heaved up and down, leaving him completely spent.

"God...Sirius..that..."

"Was beautiful."

Remus smiled, feeling Sirius still deep inside him, "Amazing. Bloody amazing."

"Just want to lay here forever and never leave."

"You can lay here for as long as you want, Master."

"Not to sound like a complete ball of mush but you know? I'll love you as long as there's a breath in me and perhaps longer."

Remus clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tight, "You know that place between asleep and awake?"

"The place you still remember dreaming?" Sirius asked softly, recalling the line from Remus' book.

"That's where I'll always love you."

TBC~

#######


	12. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to special request by a very awesome reader of mine, I will make this a complete bonus chapter. It won't be found on the other site (only this one) as it seems a bit more lax in what one posts. This is wherein the bestiality lies. Hope that it's worthy and sufficient.

Tuesday Evening 

Remus stood in the center of the abandoned library on the fifth floor. The room hadn't been used in more than a century but the smell of old books still lingered in this place. The scent relaxed him. He was quite astounded that he and Sirius found this place mere months ago. The more the couple explored the Castle, the more they found and that fact helped them to explore their feelings for one another at much greater ease. He looked at the bit of parchment the note from Sirius was written on. Since losing the bet just a few days ago, Sirius had taken advantage of Remus' body in every place conceivable. He had been taken over desks, in broom closets, in their dorm room, and even under a waterfall that Sirius found. He had mercifully given him a potion to help with the soreness in his lower regions. Remus chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated the way it felt like the first time every time Sirius penetrated him.

 

The note instructed him to this very room in which he should don the sapphire blue shirt Sirius bought for him along with the, what he found to be, dragon skin trousers. Sirius would meet him there promptly at 6:00 p.m. He wandered about the room and ran his fingers across the spine of the books left behind, forgotten in time. He pulled a random book from a worn down bookshelf and opened the pages, breathing in the soothing scent. He barely heard the closing of the door behind him and took in a deep breath, bowing his head. The long, russet bangs fell over his soft blue eyes and he swallowed hard. He involuntarily clenched the muscles in his bottom at the sound of heavy boots coming from behind him. It amazed him so how, even though he stood a bit taller than Sirius, he could make him feel incredibly small at times. Sirius' hands reseds on each of his shoulders and his right hand moved down Remus' arm, grasping the book, and placed it back on the shelf. 

"My little slave. Surely, you did not think I wanted you here, all alone, simply to read."

"No, Master," Remus said with a gulp.   
Sirius smirked to himself and let his hand snake down to the firm, dragon skin clad bottom and squeezed. He let his other hand grasp the alternate cheek and applied firm pressure. He felt his arousal heighten at the soft whimper from Moony. "Good boy. You look so delicious in those trousers. Pity I want you out of them very, very shortly," Sirius groaned close to Remus' ear, giving him a playful swat. 

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Ah, my dear Moonbeam. The stipulations have been set and you know the answer to that question."

"Yes, Master. Anything you wish."

"I want to test your limits---see how far I can push you."

Remus felt his heart hitch and a gasp escape. "Where do you want me?"

"In the center of the room, if you please, and over the leather ottoman---completely naked."

Remus nodded his compliance and meekly walked to the center of the room. He fumbled at the buttons of his dress shirt and kicked off his boots. He licked his lips as he fumbled for the top button and zipper of his trousers and placed his clothes neatly to the side. Remus felt the silvery grey eyes on his back while he undressed himself slowly. 

"I do hope you ate well at dinner tonight. You are going to need your strength, my slave," Sirius said with a hint of mischief while he undressed. He lifted his wand towards Remus as the young werewolf placed his hips on the ottoman, pushing his bottom up slightly. Sirius inhaled deeply at the site before him---a perfectly positioned Moony to do with as he pleased. Sirius raised his wand and uttered the incantation to bond Remus' slender wrists to the furniture's legs. Sirius walked over to Remus with thick cushion in his hands. He knelt down to Remus' side and lifted the boys hips, pushing the cushion under him, elevating his bottom even more so. He reached in between Remus' legs and positioned Remus' well endowed member to rest comfortably against the fabric. Sirius leaned forward and planted little kisses over Remus' flesh and moved further upwards, kissing his neck as well as his cheek. 

"Moonbeam?"

"Hmmm?"  
"I've wanted to try something for a very long time with you. And it may seem odd..."

"I'll let you do anything to me."

"Well, does anything entail a bit of experimentation, love?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Would you be against me taking you as Padfoot?"

"You are Padfoot," Remus said with a nervous chuckle, attempting to hide his fear.

"I believe you know what I mean, love."

Remus wrapped his fingers around the ropes and felt his heart pounding deep inside. "You want to ...to...as a ...well...w--we.."

Sirius smiled sweetly and ran his fingers through Remus' soft hair. "Shh, darlin'. If you would let me, I'd like to try to take you as Padfoot---my dog form."

Remus swallowed hard and looked into Sirius' eyes, breathing through his nose. "An--and what if ..if I didn't want to?"

"I'd understand, of course, and love you any way but it's something that I've been curious to try."

Remus bit his lower lip and felt his bottom clenching. "Would you hurt me?"

"I'd make sure that you enjoyed it."

"Would you do it if I didn't want to?"

"You know the answer to that. Of course I wouldn't."

Remus nodded slowly and held on to his ropes tighter. "I'm nervous."

Sirius leaned closer and kissed Remus deeply, moving his fingers through his lover's hair gently. He moaned into Sirius' mouth, loving the taste of him. Remus smiled at the corners of his mouth and arched a brow. Sirius whispered softly into his ear, "Just relax. Okay?"

Sirius took his wand and tapped Remus' naked backside, incanting a lubrication spell that felt different than the other ones. He felt even more ready and strange on the inside and a bit more loosened up. 

"I love you, Moonbeam."

 

"I love you, too." Remus closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for what was to happen. He could do this. Sirius loved him and wouldn't hurt him---leave him sore but not hurt him. 

Sirius tapped Remus' exposed bottom gently before he raised his wand once more and closed his eyes in deep concentration before turning into Padfoot---the very large, black dog. He padded over to Remus' side and nuzzled his nose into the nude boy's ribcage. Remus looked towards him and eyes widened in shock. Remus' pulse quickened in alarm. He couldn't..he'd never even thought of doing such a thing as this before. Calm down, Remus. You can do this. The large dog moved behind the vulnerable lad and licked between his firm cheeks. Padfoot noted the very long cock resting on the cushion and licked Remus' balls in one swift motion. Remus closed his eyes at the bumpy tongue and moaned. The tongue felt warm, slightly smooth, and incredibly moist. Remus clenched his bottom and Sirius moved his nose between Remus' thighs, forcing him to spread his legs. Spread out so widely on display and exposed, Padfoot saw the tiny puckered hole winking at him. He lowered his tongue upon it, licking him from Remus' entrance to his balls and then to his cock. Padfoot panted as he watched Remus becoming aroused. Trembling in fear and anticipation, Remus groaned in need and closed his eyes tight. He didn't know if he could do this---he had told Sirius he would do anything for him but this was...it felt wrong, it felt dirty, it felt....good...

 

Remus lowered his head between his arms and closed his eyes tight, letting a whimper escape his parched lips. Padfoot barked gently at Remus before he mounted the young man. The gigantic canine rose up and planted his front legs on either side of Remus' body and held him in position. He forced the bound boys' legs even further apart and rested the tip of his enormous, swollen head at the entrance of the tight orifice. Remus trembled and squirmed his pelvis and Padfoot leaned down, nipping at Remus' neck to coax the young man to be still. Standing on his hind legs, Remus heard the nails from Padfoot's paws tap on the hardwood floor behind him. He lifted his chin and felt a rush of concern coursing through his body. The realization hit him that Padfoot was going to penetrate him. The head unquestionably felt larger than human Sirius' cock. It was spreading his cheeks further apart than they'd ever been spread before. His buttocks quivered and his body tensed. Remus breathing caught, knowing that Sirius could do whatever he wanted to him. He braced himself for what was to come, to take it. He had to and he arched his neck though to offer his obedience. Padfoot pushed in deeply in one swift motion but still was only half way in. Remus' eyes opened wide. The boys face turned bright crimson and every vein in his neck throbbed as the giant dog cock penetrated him. Remus pushed his hips upwards, trying to take it. The pulsating member impaled him a few more inches slowly. Padfoot worked his enormous cock in as easily as he could, pushing in gently. Remus felt his walls attempting to accommodate the huge dog prick. The burning, the pain, but the pleasure was there---and Remus felt so wrong but it felt incredible at the same time. The helpless boy was aware that he couldn't move, the elevation of his bottom, the way his cock bounced against the cushion as Padfoot thrust inside him. He wasn't even fully sheathed yet but Remus could feel the girth weighing in on him. Finally, in the final thrust, Padfoot was all the way inside Remus' tiny, taut bottom. Sirius stayed still for a moment and held himself up, resting his front legs around Remus. He placed his paws underneath Remus' midsection to hold on to him. Half glazed eyes opened for a moment at the movements behind him and Remus realized that Padfoot was positioning him for pounding of his life. 

 

Remus laid over the ottoman, his breathing becoming labored as Padfoot' cock was sheathed deep inside his thin body. He rose to his tiptoes and lowered his head and moaned, "Please. Please..." he barely whispered. "Master, I...I ....Do it.."  
The black dog eclipsed Remus' smaller frame as he slammed inside Remus' warm, tight walls. He couldn't contain himself any longer and he began to work rabbit piston motions within Remus, his hips moving rapidly as he sheathed himself in Remus. The large member of Padfoot felt as if it were hitting deeper than Remus had ever been filled before. Remus grunted while Padfoot picked up his pace. He closed his eyes, fully aware that Padfoot would pull out halfway only to slam back inside him powerfully time after time. The thrusts became deeper and, without fail, Padfoot would connect with his prostate and then some. Remus let his head hang limply between his arms while Padfoot's strength sent him and the ottoman forward every time. The punishing thrusts forced his arse up higher in the air as he took it all. He thought that Padfoot would release inside him fairly quickly but the large canine had more stamina than he thought was possible. The ropes weren't even a requirement as his own endurance wavered. He felt his knees and arms go limp as Padfoot stayed in place behind him, pushing himself deeper than before. Remus' insides and anus burned at the intensity that he was being stretched. Remus closed his eyes tight while his upper torso laid limply over the leather, only his backside was up in the air---being used by his lover. 

 

Remus was fully aware of his own growing orgasm. He wanted so badly to wrap his fingers around his cock and bring himself to release. Unfortunately, Sirius couldn't do it and neither could he. Remus concentrated on thrusting against the cushion as Padfoot took him from behind. Padfoot's hind legs trembled as he continually pounded and slammed inside. Remus listened to the heavy pants from the large, black canine using him for his gratification. God, it felt so good. He had to cum and now or he'd lose what's left of his sanity. He threw his head back and in one jolt of energy, his well filled balls quivered at the pressure and finally his cock erupted in a never-ending flow of ecstasy all over the cushion and ottoman. Remus screamed at the top of his lungs as he came and Padfoot pushed deeper inside of him. He pulled in and out, deeper, faster, harder, and Remus screamed even louder. He arched his back, pushing his bottom up to Padfoot and his entire body shook underneath his lover. Remus finally collapsed, rendered completely weak and held up no resistance as to what Padfoot did to him next. 

 

Padfoot withdrew one final time and pushed back in full force. He continued the motion of thrusting in more rapidly than probable, sending Remus and himself both forward, lifting Remus' hips up with each punishing shift. Remus could only lay across the ottoman and the cushion and take it. He could feel every muscle in his body quake and tremble, especially the muscles in his bottom as Padfoot finally exploded full force deep inside Remus while impaling him. Remus grunted and groaned, wincing as Padfoot's hot seed filled him to the brim. He felt all of it inside of him as Padfoot's dog cock knotted, not letting a drop of it escape from him. Remus' thighs trembled at the burning sensation and pushed his firm, well used arse up in the air. Padfoot collapsed on Remus' back, the weight holding him down which rendered him immobile. 

 

Remus laid weak under his lover and closed his eyes tight. He couldn't believe he'd let Sirius do this to him. He never thought that he'd allow himself to be willingly used like that but it didn't feel completely wrong. It was Sirius---his boyfriend and lover. Remus' eyes fluttered closed and reveled in the sensation of him still sheathed inside his well worn out bum. Padfoot couldn't move out of him now if he wanted to, not until the knot was no longer swollen enough for him to pull out. He cracked open one eye and smiled at the wet tongue kissing his cheek. He smiled as Sirius said 'thank you' the best way he could at a moment like this. 

"You're welcome, silly mutt." 

He was rewarded by a soft growl and a nip at his neck. "Oh, right. Master Mutt." 

He heard another growl and a felt powerful thrust, causing him to grunt. He smirked to himself, "Looks like I've got another punishment coming to me, huh?"

Padfoot barked and laid his head between Remus' shoulder blades in response. Moony closed his eyes and relaxed as they waited for the knot to shrink with a soft smile upon his features. He felt dirty, used, and quite naughty. Maybe Sirius could bring him out of his 'shell' after all.... 

TBC~


End file.
